


Портупеи

by li_anna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Omega Verse, Rape, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Донхёк танцует стриптиз, так что для него портупеи – просто часть костюма. А вот у Марка в портупеях пистолеты. Ещё у него есть татуировки, костюмы, телохранители и деньги. Много денег. У него есть столько, сколько очень нужно Донхёку. Столько, сколько ему никогда не дадут за танцы.





	1. один

Донхёк затягивает последний ремешок на портупее, опоясывающей грудь, и одёргивает сплетение из тёмной кожи на плечах. Ладонью зачёсывает волосы назад. Они пепельные. Макияж на глазах – густой и чёрный. Донхёк себя раскрашивает старательно, прямо как в видео-уроках. Ещё он исправно ходит на тренировки, читает статьи по психологии (и даже, прости господи, обольщению), убивает время на поиски одежды, которая подходила бы, и… И всё ещё верит, что это как-то ему поможет. Потому что дела идут плохо. До той границы, после которой всё станет ужасно, остаётся всего пара дней. Надеяться омеге остаётся только на ту редкую удачу, благодаря которой в клубе можно за ночь заработать деньги, за которые кто-то вкалывает месяц. На то, что эта удача вдруг откуда-то появится и не покинет его сразу несколько смен подряд. Ну а рассчитывать – более реалистично – на то, на что Донхёк очень боится идти. И не собирается. Он так решил ещё в самую первую смену, и хотя веры в другие пути сейчас осталось меньше, страхов – ровно столько же.

Донхёк продаёт танцы, а не себя.

Проблема в том, что танцы не особо-то и покупают.

Музыка в гримёрке не такая громкая, как в зале, однако вибрации всё равно отдаются в диафрагме. Эти раскаты битов – последние перед тем, как песня закончится, и диджей объявит его, Донхёка, выход. Хотя у них здесь приняты ники, и на сцену его позовут как Хэчана (скорее всего, «очаровательного» либо «неудержимого», и от обоих эпитетов Донхёку, если честно, хочется заржать). 

Танцует он хорошо. Хотя смотреть на него будут не поэтому. А потому что вау, танцор, а не танцовщица, ого, в стриптизе обычно только девушек-омег встретишь, а ещё он такой милый, и двигается красиво, как интересно. Но предпочитают люди, в массе своей, всё равно девушек, так что оттанцевал на сцене – и можешь идти куда подальше. Максимум, кто-то подзовёт к себе из любопытства. А там уже – либо Донхёк вытянет харизмой и игривостью, либо ему оставят на чай из жалости. И всё. Есть, конечно, и любители парней. Им Донхёк даже может продать приват или какое-нибудь извращенское шоу. Но, рано или поздно, всё упрётся в вопрос о продолжении, и на этом поток денег прекращается. Потому что Донхёк говорит «нет». Потому что Донхёку страшно. Он не то чтобы никогда не трахался за деньги – он в принципе никогда не. Но об этом лучше не сообщать, потому что тогда любой, даже самый адекватный разговор скатывается в то, что как так, уж я-то точно стану твоим первым, и в итоге Донхёк сваливает, даже не намекнув на чаевые. Даже если альфа на самом деле классный и нравится. И в привате по коже мурашки бегали. Просто… ну не так же. Не за деньги. Не в девятнадцать. 

На этот раз его объявляют как «очаровашку Хэчана», и Донхёк, отодвинув занавеску, выходит из гримёрки. Шагает к сцене под заинтересованные взгляды альф с диванчиков и – хоть на этом спасибо – уже давно не падает со стрипов. Двадцать сантиметров каблуков ощущаются как родные. На взгляды, в целом, наплевать. Кроме одного. Пугающего немного. С дальнего столика, за которым сидит только альфа в чёрной рубашке, его охранник и переводчик. Донхёк видел, как они заходили. Как лебезил перед парнем человек, транслирующий с корейского на английский, и как аккуратно телохранитель поправлял бокалы на его столе. Можно было бы подумать, что парень – кто-то важный из правительства или бизнеса, но он слишком молод. Вряд ли ему больше двадцати пяти. Так что Донхёк бы предположил, что это просто чей-то богатенький сынок, но из-под воротника, у самого уха, виден чёрный завиток татуировки. Такого приличные люди своим сыновьям не позволяют. Методом исключения оставалась лишь сфера чего-то незаконного. И от этого в сочетании с тяжёлым взглядом и властными жестами становилось немного не по себе.

Ещё Донхёк видел, как парень, одну за другой, отгонял от себя танцовщиц. Относительно вежливо. Просто взмахом руки. 

Прямо сейчас от его столика отходит Тэн, а значит, Донхёку точно ничего не светит. 

В дэнс-группе насчитывается примерно пятьдесят омег. Парней из них – только двое. Есть Тэн и есть Донхёк. И это, на самом деле, уже звучит как попытка унизить. До Тэна Донхёку да-ле-ко. Именно так, по слогам, с расстановкой, с прилагательным «очень» и отчаянными попытками не комплексовать.

Донхёк милый и пластичный, с харизмой, на чей-то взгляд он даже красивый, а сравнивать себя с другими – это крайне гиблое дело. 

Он повторяет себе это, когда ступает на сцену и медленно приближается к пилону. В такт музыке, которая пока ещё не разошлась. Равно как и Донхёк. Хотя первый шаг на сцену сам по себе меняет все его повадки. И ему это нравится. Из обычного – простого и в чём-то неловкого – превращаться в почти сверхъестественное создание. Омега знает, как он выглядит, когда сцена горит красным, а софиты – синим, когда в ушах закладывает от мощных битов, а сам он скользит на пол с трёхметровой высоты. Пока же – обхватывает металл ладонью и, на пробу, наворачивает пару кругов вокруг шеста. Скользя на самых краешках туфель. И, полагаясь на силу рук, отрывается от земли. Пару секунд он проводит в воздухе, а после - цепляется за пилон ногами. Взбирается вверх, под потолок, и упирается в него ладонью. Чтобы разогнать вращение пилона парой движений, зажать его между бёдер, выгнуться в спине и кружиться так, прикрыв глаза. Донхёк точно знает, что выглядит красиво. Но он всегда боится увидеть на лицах вокруг что-то другое. Что-то, что подкосило бы его крайне невовремя. Сцена – это витрина. Реклама. Здесь он должен быть самоуверенным, движения – отточенными, а образ – цепляющим. Он должен поражать. И он скрещивает ноги, молясь богу, в которого не особо верит, прежде чем откинуться назад. Без рук. Вниз головой. О шест он при этом упирается согнутым коленом, и это более чем надёжно, но висеть так – всё равно не самое умиротворяющее занятие. Когда Донхёк только пришёл и увидел, что вытворяют с шестом танцовщицы, он пообещал себе, что не будет такого делать. Зачем рисковать сломанной шеей ради секундного восхищения людей, которые не факт что и деньги-то дадут? Но потом… Потом Донхёк втянулся. А сейчас – подтягивается обратно и, поджав ноги под себя, соскальзывает прямо на колени. Выгибается, держась за шест одной рукой, и поднимается с пола. Обводит зал взглядом в поисках кого-то, кто смотрел бы на него, не отрываясь. К кому стоило бы подойти. 

Донхёк находит, и с места он не двигается на пару мгновений дольше положенного.

Он глядит прямо в глаза тому парню. У которого есть свита и татуировки. И в глазах этих читается ни капли не смущённый интерес.

Омега улыбается. Отрепетировано, наклонив голову к плечу и приподняв уголки губ в той улыбке, после которой хореограф называл его «маленьким дьяволёнком».

Донхёк на сцене, в клубе куча охраны, он здесь – звезда, с которой никто ничего не сделает, и он свободен сиять. Наслаждаться собой. Без страхов и без сомнений. 

Когда он танцует, ни на то, ни на другое времени не остаётся.

Он ставит стрип на металлический диск у основания пилона и, взяв его под локоть, отталкивается от пола. Откидывает голову, ощущая, как развеваются волосы. Свободной ладонью – проводит по ремням, одёргивая их. Омеги на сцене раздеваются до трусов. Портупеи – не в счёт, кроме них и трусов на танцоре ничего нет, так что, по сути дела, каким Донхёк на сцену выходит, таким и уходит. Это удобно. Можно не выгадывать время на то, чтобы что-то снять, а вкладывать всего себя в движения. Замедленные и плавные. Осторожные, потому что Донхёк стоит на одном высоком каблуке, а вторую ногу заносит за пилон. Обхватывает его коленом и отклоняет тело к полу. Руки скрещивает на груди. Донхёк постоянно не знает, куда деть руки. Пока, конечно, вновь не держится ими за металл и не ставит на диск обе ноги. Чтобы опуститься, выпячивая наиболее привлекательную часть тела, и вернуться обратно. Донхёк кружится, гнётся, взбирается вверх и собирается вокруг пилона в позу эмбриона. Держится за него он в этот момент разве что ляжками и молитвами. Обычно он так не делает, но тот парень продолжает смотреть. И это подстёгивает энтузиазм. Донхёк уже ему нравится, и раз так, то хочется впечатлить ещё больше. 

Когда он, приземлившись на стрипы, поднимает голову, то у края сцены видит охранника. Не из персонала клуба, а со столика в углу. В руках охранник держит купюру. Очень красивую. Жёлтую. На таких печатают надпись о номинале в пятьдесят тысяч вон, и такую Донхёку давали всего лишь раз. Тот альфа выбирал, кого выкупит из клуба, Донхёк ещё не успел отказать, а альфа, выбрав не его, перед ним решил извиниться крупными чаевыми. 

Сейчас её дают просто как сигнал о том, что Донхёк понравился. И о том, что намерения у парня, вероятно, серьёзные, но до этого речь ещё должна будет дойти. Пока же омеге делают комплимент. Чтобы его принять, он подходит к краю сцены и, держась за поручень сверху, выставляет вперёд бедро. На нём кожу пересекает тонкая чёрная подвязка. Чаевые обычно суют за неё, да и в целом она неплохо работает вместо кармана, но охранник купюру протягивает в руки. И указывает в сторону своего столика. Как будто пристальный взгляд из того угла возможно не замечать. 

Донхёк кивает – не охраннику, парню – давая понять, что подойдёт. И сам заправляет деньги за подвязку, чтобы не мешались. Ощущая, как в груди распирает от радости. Пятьдесят тысяч вон (которые ещё придётся поделить с клубом) – это куда меньше, чем то, что ему надо. Миллиона на полтора меньше. Однако это лучше, чем ничего, с которым Донхёк периодически отсюда уходил.

Когда он поворачивается к пилону спиной и сползает по нему к полу, они с альфой продолжают глядеть глаза в глаза. С кратким перерывом на то, чтобы альфа пробежался взглядом по его телу. Которое Донхёк демонстрирует, волной пригибаясь к плитам сцены. Хореограф это движение называл «кошечкой», и Донхёк его не любил во-первых, из-за названия, а во-вторых – потому что перекатываться по твёрдым плитам на коленках занятие крайне малоприятное. Просто пятьдесят тысяч подтолкнут и не на такое. 

Если этот парень заплатит за его общество на несколько часов вперёд, купит кучу коктейлей, приватов и какое-нибудь пенное шоу, то Донхёк станет богаче тысяч на… четыреста? В невероятно лучшем случае, конечно же. Которого почти наверняка не случится, но ведь деньги у альфы есть. Донхёк отсюда видит этикетку на бутылке его вина, и оно стоит примерно столько же, сколько семестр его учёбы. Главное – чтобы альфа захотел потратиться. У Донхёка получится. Наверняка. Судьба сама дала ему шанс буквально за два дня до того, как его бы отчислили, потом он не смог бы перевести деньги матери на кредит, а потом его бы ещё и отпинали за долги. 

Если этот альфа вернётся завтра, и послезавтра, и каждую ночь будет осыпать Донхёка такими чаевыми, то он сведёт концы с концами.

Если нет, то на его жизни можно будет ставить надгробие, однако об этом омега не думает. Он с небывалым воодушевлением поднимается на каблуки и крутит все трюки, какие только знает. Времени на сцене осталось не так много, и занимать его всякими красивыми, но простыми шастаниями вокруг пилона не хочется. Не на глазах у столь дорогого гостя. Донхёк показывает всё, что умеет, и за три месяца работы арсенал набрался, может, и не сверхъестественный, но впечатляющий. Хотя что-то подсказывает, что альфа из угла видел и не такое. Что он в принципе в этой жизни видел всё.

Диджей объявляет следующую омегу, и Донхёк подходит к краю сцены.

По-хорошему, ему сейчас стоит заглянуть в гримёрку хотя бы на минуту. Вытереть испарину, слегка выступившую на лице, расчесаться, поправить одежду (портупея и трусы – тоже одежда) и вернуться в зал безупречным. Однако сердце держит нехилый страх того, что за это время альфе приглянётся кто-то другой. Так что шагает Донхёк прямо к нему. Чтобы занять место рядом, а вместе с ним – и всё чужое внимание. Это он умеет. Только дайте шанс.

Парень даёт его, когда приказывает своему охраннику уступить Донхёку место на диванчике.

Стилей поведения у Донхёка много. Он может и лезть сразу на чужие коленки, и вести интеллектуальные беседы о живописи, и рассказывать про свою тяжёлую жизнь, если собеседнику явно хочется его пожалеть. Чего хочется этому альфе, Донхёк пока не знает. А на кону точно стоят большие деньги. И, во имя осторожности, омега просто и тихо опускается на указанное ему место. Улыбается чуть более робко, чем на сцене. По-другому не получается. Слишком сильно заметно то, как переводчик с охранником опасаются своего господина. Если не сказать боятся. От него самого исходит такая аура, словно он хозяин всего мира и Донхёка в частности. В реальности он не может сделать с Донхёком ничего, на что он не даст согласия. По крайней мере, пока они в пределах клуба. Но альфа смеряет его таким взглядом, словно вот-вот сделает. И у Донхёка в животе что-то очень нехорошо скручивает.

Он не показывает виду. Он должен быть интересным, весёлым и бойким. И вежливым. С этим человеком все пытаются быть вежливыми. Так что Донхёк протягивает ему руку, говорит «добрый вечер», «спасибо» (это про чаевые) и «как вас зовут?». Обращение на «вы» вырывается само. На самом деле, у них вряд ли большая разница в возрасте. Донхёку девятнадцать. Альфе, видя его вблизи, он бы дал где-то двадцать два. У него чёрные волосы, необычные, словно заострённые чьим-то лезвием, черты лица, и изящная полуулыбка. Широкие плечи. Гладкая рубашка, расстёгнутая на пару пуговиц. Под её воротник уходит завиток татуировки, и её любопытно увидеть полностью. А от запаха – горького, не смягчённого никаким парфюмом – в груди пережимает. Доступ к кислороду немножечко перекрывает, и голова кружится. Донхёк списывает это на то, что он сам только что кружился на немаленькой такой скорости. Но ему только чудом удаётся не вздрогнуть, когда чужая ладонь сжимает его. Она сухая и жаркая. И сильная. То есть, сжимает альфа легко, приятно, но чутьё подсказывает, что может гораздо крепче. До боли.

Переводчик, сидящий по другую сторону от альфы, фразы Донхёка транслирует на английском. 

Тот сглатывает, понимая, что ему будет сложно. И из-за языкового барьера, и потому что альфа… не самый типичный. В смысле, красивый. В смысле, нравится. Это тот случай, когда купюра в подвязке буквально жжёт кожу. Неудобством. Непониманием. Вот есть альфа – молодой, богатый, сильный, откровенно привлекательный. Есть Донхёк. Самый обычный Донхёк. У которого стрелка на левом глазу чуть кривее, чем на правом, так как времени на поправить не оставалось. Но не он платит за право побыть в компании этого человека, а наоборот. И Донхёку до сих пор сложно поверить, что кто-то настолько шикарный, будучи трезвым и умным, способен за него платить. 

Контакт ладоней сохраняется дольше положенного. Альфа не отпускает, танцор тем более, руки как-то не расцепляются, и в итоге вместе опускаются Донхёку на коленку. Альфа большим пальцем гладит голую кожу. Тело – разгорячённое после танца, и из-за этих поглаживаний, из-за запаха и из-за того, как покалывает нервы, остывать оно не собирается. Наоборот. Но альфа наконец хотя бы говорит своё имя. «Марк». Спокойным низким голосом. Что ещё фатальнее – он улыбается, совсем легко, не теряя властности, и Донхёку правда сложновато дышать во всей этой ситуации. Он её вывозит исключительно на каких-никаких рабочих навыках. Растянуть губы в ответ, произнести «Донхёк», провести по чужой руке парой пальцев. Телесный контакт – это основное. Как и изображение симпатии, активной такой, боевой, вот только сейчас изображать не приходится. Донхёку абсолютно искренне и буквально кружит голову. Такое не в первый раз, обаятельные гости – не редкость, но обычно всё не настолько сильно. Донхёк, совсем чуть-чуть, теряется. Вместо того, чтобы спросить, как дела, какие планы, бывал ли Марк тут раньше, или ему сейчас рассказать про концепт заведения (у Донхёка целая речь заготовлена), он просто… позволяет гладить свою коленку. Приоткрыв губы в безуспешной попытке заговорить. И моргая в надежде как-то прочистить сознание. Если Донхёк не соберётся, то альфа может в нём разочароваться, счесть глупым или неинтересным, и отправить его куда подальше.

К счастью, Марк вдруг улыбается чуть шире. Одобряюще. 

Кажется, он считает Донхёка милым. И его растерянность – тоже. И это хорошо. По правде говоря, быть милым и растерянным у Донхёка получается лучше всего. Первое у него от природы (так ещё бабушка говорила), а второе на работе само собой получается. Как естественная реакция на хаос, который тут иногда творится. Да, Донхёк далеко не первый день работает, но вот на сцену выходит пара омег с плётками, чтобы разыграть какое-то порно, и как ему – сидящему в метре – на это реагировать?

Он жмурится, выдавливая из головы те образы, которые слишком.

Он принимает бокал, который ему протягивает Марк. Вообще-то Донхёк не пьёт, но отказываться – значит обламывать атмосферу. Хрупкую. Только начинающую электризовывать воздух вокруг. В клубе обстановка всегда предельно ясная. Кто-то считает, что здесь всё сплошняком враньё и фальшь, но, на взгляд Донхёка, дела обстоят кристально честно. Танцоры с танцовщицами продают право общаться с ними, касаться их, верить в то, что ты им нужен, в отдельных случаях – продают себя целиком. А альфы – покупают. Никаких недомолвок или обид. Марк пришёл за разговором, за эстетикой, за возможностью почувствовать себя королём среди омег, любая из которых (за несколько купюр) позволит ему почти всё. Скорее всего, за компанией на ночь. Донхёк – на витрине. И нет тут (почти) ничего скрытого. 

Когда омега подносит бокал к губам, он лишь делает вид, что пьёт. 

Марк говорит что-то переводчику.

\- Мистер Ли передаёт, что бокал правильно держать за ножку, - передаёт тот, и Донхёк послушно обхватывает её пальцами. Благодарит, взглянув на Марка снизу-вверх. Вряд ли ему реально есть дело до того, как омега держит бокал, но это неплохая промежуточная фраза. Сам альфа пьёт виски. В стакане не хватает льда, который стоит на столе в ведёрке, и омега тянется за ним. Помочь. Позаботиться. Однако альфа останавливает его движение, перехватив за запястье, и переводчик озвучивает тягучие фразы:

\- Мистер Ли говорит, что виски разбавляют только те, кто боится его вкуса. Он благодарит за старания, но предпочитает чистый. 

Запястье Донхёка тем временем прижимают к чужой рубашке. Его в целом к ней приваливают плечом, не грубо, но настойчиво, и у омеги желудок будто крючком поддёргивают. Куда-то вниз. Он и сам умеет быть настойчивым, просто страх свиты перед «мистером Ли» всё ещё ощущается крайне отчётливо. Он передаётся. Прессуется в ком у горла. 

Донхёк ставит бокал на стол, опасаясь пролить его на чужие штаны. Облизывает губы, усилием воли сохраняя на них улыбку, и делает вид, что рассматривает завиток на чужой шее. Только поэтому не поднимает глаз. А не потому, что собирается с силами и актёрскими навыками. 

Для него альфа, перехвативший его запястье – не мистер Ли, а Марк. Донхёку нечего бояться. Он не телохранитель и не переводчик. Он не особо важен. Как ручной зверёк. Котёнок не может оскорбить, даже если постарается, и наказывать его ни за что не имеет смысла. Донхёк примерно в таком вот беспроигрышном положении. Он – не часть этой компании, не равный, даже приблизительно нет. Ему можно очень многое просто потому, что никто его ни во что не поставит. Донхёк осознаёт это несколько вдохов-выдохов. А затем – лезет на чужие колени.

Ладони, тут же опустившиеся на бёдра, подсказывают, что он всё понимает правильно. Притом его функционал в данном случае – не интеллектуальные беседы, а развлечения. Именно те, за которыми идут в стрип-клубы. Ни к чему не обязывающая близость. Игра. Небольшая постановка о мгновенной симпатии и желании отдать себя в чужие руки.

Донхёк свои упирает в диванчик по обе стороны от чужой головы. Марк откидывает её, а улыбка на точёном лице всё сильнее напоминает усмешку. Как раз тогда, когда омега пальцами ведёт по его шее. Бледная кожа, вены, выпирающий кадык и отчётливо-чёрный узор, уходящий под рубашку. У альфы красивое тело. Его на самом деле хочется трогать. Хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Но вот сам он – не настолько трепетный, и его ладони сжимают бёдра Донхёка более чем уверенно. Пробегаются вверх по позвоночнику, вынуждая на рефлексах прижаться к чужой рубашке. Опускаются ниже, и вообще-то там трогать нельзя. Вернее, можно, но не забесплатно. Теперь уже омега сжимает чужие запястья. Отнимает их от себя и пригвождает чужие руки к диванчику одним резким движением. Вот так. Словно это омега здесь главный. Донхёк показывает характер, а Марк сильный. Такому, как он, станет только интереснее этот характер подчинить. Омега так предполагает, и он угадывает. Слышит, как учащается чужое дыхание. Ловит усмешку. А в следующий момент его руки заламывают за спину. Это не больно. Только заставляет вытянуться, ёрзая на чужих коленках, и поднять подбородок с видом оскорблённой гордости. Марк держит его кисти одной рукой (к слову, омега на самом деле не смог бы их высвободить), а вторую поднимает выше. Зарывается ей в волосы на затылке Донхёка, массирует парой движений, и это – на контрасте с обездвиживанием – приятно жутко. До мурашек, которые разбегаются по плечам. Донхёк их не контролирует. Он не виноват. И концентрируется он на том, чтобы, прикрыв глаза, усмехнуться с как можно большей дерзостью. Не выходя из роли.

Да, ему на самом деле нравится, но это не так важно, как деньги. Это просто приятный бонус. А на деньги уже точно можно намекнуть.

Донхёк слегка дёргает руки, и альфа выпускает. Омега его – конечно же, нет. Ладони он кладёт на чужие плечи. Прижимается к ним как можно трогательней и, уткнув нос в чужую шею, сообщает переводчику:

\- Если он хочет, чтобы я сидел с ним, то нужно заплатить…

Переводчик отвечает сам, более того – перебивает:

\- Мистер Ли здесь ненадолго. 

Всего одна фраза вдребезги разбивает надежды на нужный заработок. Внешне Донхёк не подаёт виду. Внешне он продолжает с кокетливой улыбкой:

\- Значит, нам многое нужно успеть, - намекая на отдельный танец. Хотя бы на что-то. Слава богу, на этот раз переводчик не одёргивает, а переводит. Донхёк в английском совсем не силён, и это проблема. Однако альфа кивает и без лишних усилий по искушению. Он нашаривает ладонью небольшую сумочку, которая у по-настоящему богатых людей заменяет кошелёк (кажется, такие правильно называть борсетками), и открывает молнию. Он не спрашивает, сколько стоит приват. Он просто даёт Донхёку вытащить вторую пятидесятитысячную купюру. И бросает переводчику короткую фразу, которую тот трактует как «сдачи не надо». 

Подобными комплиментами не разбрасываются просто так. Это просто сигнал, что впоследствии альфа тем более не будет жадным. Донхёку хочется включить честность и предупредить, что никакого «впоследствии» не будет, но он прикусывает язык и сжимает купюру.

Омега улыбается благодарно и прижимается губами к чужой щеке. У самого уха. И, подумав пару секунд, цепляется зубами за его мочку. Несильно. Так, как должно понравиться. Альфа гладит его по голове, но усмешка не становится мягче. Марку нравится то, что делает омега. Марк захочет, чтобы он сделал больше.

Донхёку очень хочется спросить у переводчика, кто это такой. Однако это Донхёка не касается. Его дело – подняться, отнести деньги на кассу и оттанцевать их. С приватами у него бывают сложности, но с Марком, кажется, не будет. Мурашки с шеи не сходят на всём пути до кассира и обратно. Там же омега ловит несколько удивлённых взглядов, однако да, и на его улице иногда случается праздник. Жаль только, что он ненадолго. А дальше Донхёка всё-таки отчислят и отпинают. Если Марк вдруг не отдаст ему всю свою наличку. А он может, по-любому может, вот только не в качестве чаевых. Но Донхёк не выкупается. Но иначе ему конец. К тому моменту, как он возвращается за столик, в голове даже мелькает мысль о том, что другой такой шанс за два оставшихся дня вряд ли подвернётся. Чтобы дорого, но с молодым и красивым. Но уезжать – страшно. Но нужно выбирать, одна ночь или все жизненные перспективы, и Донхёк не знает другого выхода. Но он не в состоянии представить, что говорит да, а утром как-то живёт дальше. Тысячи «но» мелькают в мыслях, однако не на лице. Лицом Донхёк играет. Усмешечку. Он протягивает руку, чтобы отвести альфу в одну из приватных комнат, и изнутри лёгких продолжает колоть иголочками. Это всё запах. И ужасное, болезненное понимание того, что или-или. Если через пару лет Донхёк будет горбатиться на трёх работах, жить на улице и загибаться от отсутствия перспектив, то за эти минуты он будет себя ненавидеть. За нерешительность и страх. Хотелось бы назвать это принципами, мол, Донхёк не продаётся, не покупается, ни в каких условиях, никому и ни за что, и по факту это так, но по сути – не совсем. Он встречал тех, кого, без шуток, хотел. Их деньги – тем более. Сочетание могло бы получаться приятным, очень, просто Донхёк – под всеми своими портупеями и блёстками – перепуганный девственник. И останавливает его это, а не мифические принципы. Они очень быстро тают, когда до конца жизни остаётся два дня и несколько часов. Донхёку даже почти не стыдно за такие мысли. Он хочет университет, счастье для родителей и нормальную жизнь. А альфа, который берёт за руку, хочет его. Одно может замечательно помочь другому. Только во рту пересыхает и ноги на ровном месте спотыкаются. 

Донхёк не выкупается. А ещё он не знает. Что делать и как решать.

Впрочем, ближайшие шесть минут ему нужно танцевать. И можно надеяться, что план в голове сложится сам. Или этот Марк достанет переводчик и напечатает «ты такой классный, давай я отвезу тебя в ресторан на свидание, ничего большего, и заплачу миллион». А Донхёк, поломавшись для вида, ответит «да». Ещё Донхёк знает девушку, которая иногда уезжает, подсыпает альфам снотворное и сбегает. Узнал, когда она, вернувшись в клуб, прокричала на всю гримёрку «я его усыпила!», и до конца смены ходила счастливая. Тогда Донхёку это даже показалось планом на самый крайний случай. Он потом подгадал момент, когда девушка была пьяненькая и добрая, и подкатил с ней вопросом про то, какое именно снотворное. Однако получил в ответ умилённый взгляд. Немного сомнения. И фразу, что ему так делать не стоит, потому что «они обычно совсем немного трахаются, а потом засыпают, не думаю, что тебе подходит».

Донхёку не подходит совсем, да и по рёбрам получить от кого-нибудь взбешённого и принципиального не хотелось бы.

Этот Марк, конечно, по отношению к нему добренький, но выглядит он так, словно точно убивал людей. 

Мысли в голове мелькают одним паникующим калейдоскопом. Донхёк тем временем заводит Марка за тёмно-красные шторки в маленькую комнатку с приглушённым освещением. Указывает на диван. Альфа на него усаживается легко, как будто он гендиректор огромной корпорации, а вокруг – его кабинет. Расслабленно и вальяжно. Голову – заинтересованно наклоняет к плечу. Донхёк встаёт у гладкой стены. Опирается на неё спиной, чтобы не упасть со стрипов, и сползает слегка вниз. Вверх. Закинув ногу на ногу одним плавным движением и пробегая ладонью по ремням. По идее, примерно сейчас омега должен раздеваться догола, но он не девушка. Это было бы не так красиво. И такого от него обычно не требуют. В целом, Донхёк не особо любит вытанцовывать у стеночки. Альфа и так его всего уже видел, верно? Приват – это контакт. Тесный.

Донхёк быстро, одним отточенным падением, перемещается от стены до подножия дивана. Он оказывается стоящим на коленях прямо между чужих ног. Он замечает, как – на мгновение – Марк сильнее сжимает ткань брюк под ладонями. И сжимает их сам. Легко, когда ведёт по чужим коленям и бёдрам. Одной волной приникает ближе. Отстраняется. Ведёт кончиком носа по ширинке на штанах, и будь это порно - дальше он расстёгнул бы её зубами, но это только приват. Донхёк чувствует, что получается хорошо. Красиво. А затем – забирается на диван, чтобы следующую волну сделать уже прямо под чужим носом. Буквально, перегнувшись через чужие ноги, стоя на четвереньках, и подставляя тело рукам альфы. В этой комнате он имеет право касаться. Почти везде. И этим правом он пользуется, снова доводя до чёртовых мурашек одним простым поглаживанием. От затылка до линии трусов. И ниже. Под них. Донхёк закусывает губу, понимая, что вряд ли предложит продлить. Он всё ещё не девушка. Если он возбудится, то это будет заметно. И для альфы это, конечно, будет комплимент, но перед всеми остальными будет неловко. Это будет проблемой. Пока же – Донхёк, аккуратно занеся ногу, весь перемещается на чужие колени. Елозит по ним задницей. Вплотную. Если у альфы возникнет проблема, то она будет исключительно его. Донхёк привык так считать. Однако дыхание сбивается из-за непривычной и не вполне приятной мысли. 

Одно «согласен» - и это Донхёку придётся разбираться с тем, что он сейчас натворит.

Он всё ещё пытается об этом не думать. 

Он выгибается, позволяя чужим рукам нырнуть под ремни. Провести по груди. Ключицам. Сжать шею – легко, не акцентируя на этом внимание – и вернуться к бёдрам. 

Марк знает, что он делает. И он не делает больно. По крайней мере, здесь, в клубе, где у Донхёка есть право закричать или уйти, где он может спрятаться за спину менеджера и где его защитит охрана.

Никто никогда не знает, каким очередной альфа будет за этими стенами. 

Донхёк ненавидит тот факт, что он об этом думает, но он думает. Пуская очередную волну телом. Волнообразные движения – это в принципе основа. Можно, конечно, прямее, просто садится на альфу и притираться о самые чувствительные места, но Донхёку нравится оставлять в привате хоть что-то от танца. Так что он откидывает голову (на шее снова появляется чужая ладонь) и пальцами цепляется за чужое плечо. Выгинается. Позволяет собой наслаждаться. Это взаимно, и Марк, чёрт возьми, наверняка это замечает. Румянец на щеках, или сбившееся дыхание, или, банально, то, как сладкий запах усиливается. Донхёк открытый и раскованный. Позволяет чужому пальцу провести по губам, а после – и нырнуть под них. Он обводит его языком, глядя альфе в потемневшие глаза и выдыхая жарко. Имитируя чёрт знает что. 

Ни у кого из альф и мысли не возникает, что у Донхёка могло никого не быть. 

Марк вдруг притягивает его ближе, перехватывая под лопатками, и заставляет теснее вжаться в себя. Он возбуждён, и омега прекрасно это чувствует. А ещё он чувствует что, ещё немного, и альфа со стороны омеги тоже кое-что ощутит. Но Донхёку заплатили за приват, так что он, не щадя себя и своей нервной системы, расстёгивает пуговицы на чужой рубашке. Он мог бы снять её целиком, однако времени не так много. Хотя распахнуть хватает. И сглотнуть. Накрыть ладонями отчётливо проступающие мышцы. Татуировка – куда больше, чем кусочек на шее. Она одним сложным сплетением охватывает предплечье и уходит под шёлковый рукав. Донхёк не успевает понять, что это. Марк ладонью сжимает волосы на его затылке (всё ещё каким-то невероятным умением делая больную вещь до мурашек приятной) и пригибает его голову к своей шее. Держит, чтобы не вырвался. И на ту робкую попытку что-то сделать с его ухом, которую Донхёк предпринял ещё в зале, отвечает с куда большим мастерством. Он прикусывает. Царапает мочку уха зубами, затем – по тому же месту проводит языком, ещё раз, и омега против воли дёргается. По телу раздаётся жар. А альфа оттягивает злополучную мочку, продолжая играть прямо на нервах, и Донхёк мотает головой. Марк – неожиданно по-джентльменски – отстраняется. И омега, чтобы оправдать паузу лучше, чем «это сейчас было как-то слишком хорошо, не делай так больше, пожалуйста, очень прошу», шепчет, что у него есть идея. И, как может с шумящим в висках пульсом, изящно, поворачивается к Марку спиной. Активней елозит на чужих штанах. Несколько секунд думает, что так будет полегче, но альфа кладёт ладони ему на ремни. Прислоняет спиной к своему – стараниями Донхёка голому – торсу. Кожей к коже. Горячей. Уже скоро – немного влажной. Марк опять кладёт пальцы омеге на шею, вынуждая того её открыть. И целует прямо во впадинку. Прошивая всё его тело током. 

Донхёк держится за чужие коленки, и двигается он исключительно на привычке и опыте. 

На самом деле внутри Донхёка – жуткая путаница из ощущений, страхов, желания свалить из привата сейчас же и растянуть его наподольше. Клубок, который постепенно упирается в безысходность. В ту кипу денег, которая осталась лежать на диванчике в зале. 

У Донхёка не будет шанса лучше.

Он прикрывает глаза, которые очень невовремя стремятся стать влажными, и из-за нового поцелуя в шею из-под губ вырывается хриплый вздох.

Донхёк не видит, но он буквально чувствует, как Марк усмехается. В душе по этому поводу даже поднимается что-то вроде возмущения. Это его, Донхёка, клуб. Он продал Марку свой приват. Он здесь главный, и это из-за него люди должны на стенку лезть. Да и… не сидеть же ему вот так оставшуюся половину танца. Может наскучить. И выкуп-не выкуп, но на ещё одну порцию чаевых за хороший приват омега точно рассчитывает.

Он убирает руку со своей шеи и поворачивается к Марку лицом. Вот прям лицом к лицу. Так, чтобы между губ – миллиметры. Но в губы целовать нельзя. Альфа должен знать. Хотя за это на самом деле штрафов не ставят. Донхёк мог бы. Притяжение он ощущает крайне отчётливо, буквально клетками, но ограничивается он тем, что кладёт на чужие губы пальцы. И целует их. Вот так. Бесконтактно и дразняще. А сам – откидывается назад и резко начинает двигаться быстрее. Прямо поверх чужих штанов. Заставляя Марка сильнее сжать его талию и прикусить губу. 

Здесь, в безопасных пределах клуба, чужое желание только льстит. 

Из-за отчаянных мыслей в голове – пугает. 

Донхёк должен считать время по песням. Одна песня – три минуты. Две песни – приват. Однако со счёта он сбился ещё в самом начале, из-за всех тех мурашек, и ориентируется теперь на собственное ощущение времени. Которое, наверное, торопится, но ему же нужно выйти из привата живым и в сознании. А Марк не похож на того человека, который будет устраивать разборки из-за пары минут. Так что Донхёк, доелозив до той точки, после которой ему бы точно пришлось разбираться с проблемами, наклоняется к чужому уху. Шепчет «спасибо». За то, что Марк не растлевал его тут совсем уж нагло, наверное. Как мог бы. И на корявом английском сообщает, что время кончилось. Вместо дежурного вопроса о продлении Донхёк поднимается на ноги. Выходит за шторки, прислоняется к стене и ждёт, пока Марк застегнёт рубашку. По стене хочется совершенно некрасиво сползти вниз. И вцепиться руками в волосы. И всё ещё ждать, что всё наладится само собой наиболее безболезненным способом. Так, как не бывает. Не у Донхёка в жизни. 

Когда альфа выходит, Донхёк продолжает ему улыбаться. Даже причёску Марку поправляет. Омега сегодня – его зверёк. Имеет право.

После привата Донхёку уж точно стоило бы привести себя в порядок, однако теперь альфа берёт его за руку. Даёт сесть вперёд себя и подливает вина в бокал. Улыбается обходительно. У него на лице написано довольство собой, Донхёком и всем происходящим. Так прекрасно складывающимся. Дело же остаётся за малым. 

У Донхёка действительно плохо с английским, но он знает, как переводится та фраза, которую Марк говорит с небрежно-вопросительной интонацией. Так спрашивают о всяких мелких проблемах, вроде того, где пульт от кондиционера или как телевизор включить.

\- Сколько? – спрашивает переводчик, смеряя Донхёка не самым одобряющим взглядом.

Два дня. Полтора миллиона. Омега прикрывает глаза, заставляя себя быть реалистом. Признаться наконец, что у него нет шансов. Только этот. Либо хуже. Но вот так торговаться, он… Он не привык. И, несмотря на возбуждение и кураж от привата, страх протыкает сердце болючими коготками. Донхёку может быть куда больнее. Его не в ресторан выкупают. Он не позволяет себе быть совсем уж комичным в своей наивности. Он… Он только надеется, что всё сложится. Как-нибудь. Пан или пропал. Ведь если потом вся жизнь не сложится, то в итоге будет неизмеримо больнее. 

\- Два миллиона, - произносит он деревянным голосом. Заламывая цену раза в три выше нормальной, но для Марка это ведь не проблема. Или проблема. Донхёк всем сердцем надеется, что проблема, что он попытался, но вот, не получилась, но Донхёк смелый, и винить себя потом будет не за что, однако этот шанс не прокатывает.

Марк вскидывает брови. Пожимает плечами. И начинает отсчитывать деньги. А у Донхёка дыхание из взволнованного отчётливо скатывается в паническое.


	2. два

Донхёк запихивает купюры в рюкзак. Много купюр. Но их почему-то не хочется держать в руках. Или, наоборот, хочется. Как спасательный круг. В омеге сейчас до боли много противоречий. Главная цель – как можно быстрее дожить до утра. Утром же Марк его отпустит. 

Донхёк игнорирует любопытные взгляды, которые ему посылают сразу с трёх сторон. С четвёртой – зеркало, в котором отражается он сам. Бледный, со сжатыми губами и упрямством в глазах. Там, за упрямством, страх. Дикий страх. Хорошо, что его почти не видно.

Омега садится, снимает стрипы и натягивает на ноги джинсы. Обувается в кроссовки, которые, если честно, не помешало бы помыть, и заклеить немного, и вообще, купить не такие кричаще-дешёвые, но Марк же вряд ли обратит внимание. Донхёк берётся за застёжки на портупее. И, спустя пару секунд размышлений, убирает руки. Альфе понравились эти ремни. Он наверняка захотел бы, чтобы они остались на омеге, когда… Когда дело дойдёт до отеля, или куда он там его привезёт. Донхёк просто надевает сверху свой любимый свитер. Тёмно-красный и мягко-пушистый. Не совсем подходящая одежда для, в каком-то смысле, эскорта при жутко крутом альфе, однако ещё вчера Донхёк не рассчитывал на выкуп. И рубашек (или хотя бы футболку поприличнее) с собой не взял.

Он приглаживает волосы. Закусывает губу. Лезет в рюкзак за салфетками, достаёт одну и стирает с себя помаду. Губы у него сами по себе тёмные. А помада, если целоваться, может не очень красиво размазаться. Донхёк не настолько невинный, чтобы этого не знать. 

Омега накидывает рюкзак на плечи и возвращается в зал. Немного непривычно находиться в нём одетым. Но это чувство глушит другое. Щемящее и ноющее прямо в груди. Готовое скулить, если честно. В просьбе устроить всё как-то так, чтобы ничего не пришлось делать. Если бы Марк был чересчур пьян, то он мог бы просто заснуть. Даже не раздевшись. А Донхёк – смыться. Он знает полно таких историй. Однако альфа, несмотря на стопку виски, не кажется даже чуть-чуть пьяным. Он совершенно спокойно отсчитывает купюры, которые кладёт в чёрный чекбук на своём столе. Оплата за счёт. А ещё Марк поднимает взгляд на омегу. Оглядывает его немного… удивлённо. У Донхёка щёки загораются от стыда за свою слишком простую одежду. Танцор, уезжающий с гостем, должен выглядеть, мягко говоря, не так, словно он школьник, который собрался к бабушке на выходные. Марк – слава богу – ничего не говорит. Только хлопает по месту на диване рядом с собой. Омега садится послушно и прикрывает глаза. Прямо перед ним есть вино, и ещё не поздно использовать этот факт в свою пользу, но лучше всё-таки не надо. В последний (он же – первый) раз, когда Донхёк выпил алкоголь, его тошнило раза четыре. Не хотелось бы испачкать чужие ботинки.

Переводчик уже куда-то делся. Остался только охранник. Как теперь взаимодействовать с Марком, омега вконец не уверен, однако тот вдруг произносит:  
\- Ну что, едем? – на чистом корейском, даже без акцента, и добавляет: - Какой ресторан любишь?

Донхёк на каких-то остаточных рефлексах улыбается широко. И даже отвечает. Называет тот, о котором слышал, что он жутко дорогой, и хотя он в нём не был ни разу, но, по логике вещей, должен был бы быть. У него же должны быть деньги. С его-то расценками. А ещё Донхёку хочется на минуточку отойти, выбрать стену покрасивее и побиться о неё головой. И повыть немного в подушку. С таким подходом, как у Марка, пережить эту ночь побыстрее не получится. Нет, они будут ужинать, будут разговаривать, потом уже поедут куда-то ещё, после, возможно, ещё и фильм какой вместе посмотрят. Донхёк суммирует всё, что слышал о выкупах, и пытается собрать мозаику в голове. Он понимает этот подход. Вспоминает фразу, которую ему однажды сказал гость, мол, «я хочу трахнуть тебя как человека», и звучит она, конечно, комично, но суть передаёт. Не просто вывезти в отель, а провести время вместе, познакомиться чуть ближе, углубить взаимную симпатию и почти что забыть о тех деньгах, которые через рюкзак жгут омеге спину. Так интереснее. Качественнее, если рассуждать с позиций «продавец-услуга-покупатель». 

\- Так ты… говоришь по-корейски? – спрашивает омега. Хотя спрашивать что-то у Марка всё ещё страшновато. Даже настолько очевидную и открытую вещь.

Альфа кивает, усмехаясь одним уголком губ.

\- Но если вы думаете, что не говорю, то не лезете со всякими тупыми фразами, и не мешаете отдыхать. Не в обиду тебе, конечно же.

Конечно же. Донхёк отмечает про себя: не лезть с разговорами. И вздрагивает, когда чужая ладонь касается его поясницы сквозь ткань свитера. Напоминая, что они уезжают. Пора вставать. Идти. Продолжать улыбаться и быть тем весёлым самоуверенным парнем с искрой во взгляде. Марк выкупал его. Яркого и интересного. Если Донхёк поддастся страхам, замкнётся, начнёт от него шарахаться и вообще разочаровывать, то получится нехорошо. А вот если омега будет всесторонне хорошей компанией, то, кто знает, альфа может с ним наговориться, насмеяться, напиться и решить, что ему больше ничего не нужно. А будь он плохой, то… то будет только хуже, потому что альфа разозлится. Он только что отдал ему два миллиона. Он вправе ожидать только самого лучшего. Донхёку тем временем хочется сбежать в том промежутке, когда они уже выйдут из клуба, но ещё не сядут в машину, однако делать так нельзя. Категорически. Во-первых, если Марк вернётся в клуб и объяснит менеджеру, что вот, ваш танцор взял деньги и никак их не отработал, то менеджер запретит Донхёку работать в клубе. До тех пор, пока он не вернёт альфе деньги, и тот не сообщит начальству, что претензий у него не осталось. А во-вторых – и это важнее – Марк похож на человека, который его найти, вернуть себе и заставить всё отработать способен самостоятельно. И такой вариант точно понравился бы омеге меньше, чем нынешний. Сейчас всё вообще очень неплохо. Марк забирает у гардеробщицы своё пальто, Донхёк кивает хостесс на прощание, двери клуба остаются позади (а чужая ладонь остаётся у омеги на талии), и выглядит альфа расслабленно. Благожелательно. 

В конце концов, они всё ещё могут попасть в аварию, пока будут ехать. Или Донхёк сымитрует обморок, когда ситуация начнёт накаляться. Хотя он не уверен в своих актёрских способностях настолько сильно. Да и… нехорошо как-то выйдет. За два миллиона получить наигранный обморок.

Донхёк мысленно даёт себе пощёчину.

Его покупают, ни капли не стесняясь совестью, а он размышляет о честности и благородстве. Если Марк даст хоть какой-то шанс не раздеваться, то омега им воспользуется. Если нет, то… То он знал, на что шёл, и жизнь вроде бы не должна на этом закончиться. Даже если ощущение примерно такое. 

На улице темно. Воздух – влажный от недавнего дождя. Марк, к слову, отлично вписывается в ночь. Чёрное пальто, волосы, росчерки бровей и внимательныеглаза. Будь Донхёк фотографом – не удержался бы от кадра. Марк чертовски красивый, и Донхёк плохо понимает, зачем ему платить за омег. Не будь Донхёк таким домашним (а будь крутым и морально свободным), он бы с ним и забесплатно не отказался бы познакомиться. Но он такой. Домашний. А с Марком всё определено заранее, куплено, оплачено, обречено, безысходно, страшно, и список ощущений даже мысленно продолжать не тянет. Омега просто позволяет отвести себя к машине. Тоже чёрной. Альфа открывает перед ним дверь, ждёт, пока Донхёк сядет, и сам обходит машину с другой стороны. И от этого джентльменства желание биться головой о стены только усиливается. Честно, если бы Марк так с ним и не заговорил, и не вёз бы в ресторан, а трахнул бы прямо в этой машине, чтобы сразу после послать подальше – было бы проще. Это как-то органичнее вписывалось бы в понятия Донхёка о том, как обращаются с людьми, которых покупают. Но вот он здесь. Едет ужинать. В машине с охранником, который садится на место водителя. Марк по соседству от омеги достаёт телефон и сосредоточенно что-то в нём читает. Интересно, какой Донхёк по счёту в салоне его машины? И как сильно он в итоге проиграет предыдущим по всем на свете параметрам?

\- Куда едем, господин Ли? – доносится голос охранника.

«Господин». Даже не «мистер». Марк называет ресторан. Донхёк молчит. Тревога не отпускает. Держит в оцепенении, в лёгкой дрожи (её подстёгивает горький запах), в том состоянии, когда без всякой видимой причины даже пальцем шевельнуть боишься. Но Марк выкупал не такого Донхёка. Донхёку, ради своего же блага, лучше оправдывать ожидания. И он изо всех сил не выходит за рамки по швам рвущейся маски весёлого и игривого. Он опирается о сиденье ладонями. Тычется лбом в чужую руку и кладёт голову Марку на плечо. Целует его в скулу. У самого уха. На экран телефона омега не смотрит – мало ли, что там его не касается – а Марк одним быстрым взглядом это проверяет. И кивает. Едва заметно. Позволяя и одобряя. Донхёк, якобы смелея, перекидывает руку через его рубашку и начинает водить пальцами по его плечу. Это чтобы в него не вцепляться. В целом, из-за того, что омега что-то делает и будто бы имеет влияние на ситуацию, дышать становится полегче. Машина трогается. Неожиданно плавно и бесшумно. Донхёк не посмотрел на марку, но, должно быть, стоит эта машина, как вся его жизнь. Марк правой рукой обнимает Донхёка под рёбрами. А левой – печатает, быстро перебирая пальцами. На трёх из них есть кольца. Крупные, с тёмно-красными камнями, а на запястье из-под рукава выглядывают часы. Омеге даже начинает казаться, что с двумя миллионами он как-то продешевил. А Марк вдруг шипит себе под нос что-то не совсем цензурное, но суть сводится к тому, что он ненавидит японцев и, в частности, нехороший японский язык. 

Донхёку не должен лезть с разговорами, однако Донхёк должен сейчас Марка поддерживать и развлекать. И, если он сам даёт что-то понять, то задать наводящий вопрос и позволить ему выговориться – это наверняка то, что нужно. Потратив секунду на напряжённую мыслительную цепочку, омега – следя, чтобы голос не звучал слишком высоко – спрашивает:

\- Что такое?

Марк слегка передёргивает плечами.

\- Пытаюсь ответить одному японцу в таком тоне, чтобы это звучало вежливо, но было ясно, как я его презираю. Но чёртов японский язык… Ты не учил?

\- Коничива? – безбожно коверкая произношение, отвечает Донхёк. – А если серьёзно, то нет. Почему он чёртов?

\- Потому что на нём даже фраза «закрой это ёбаное окно» будет звучать примерно как «не считаете ли вы, что здесь становится слишком прохладно, и вы, при желании, могли бы задуматься о том, стоит ли сохранять это прекрасное окно открытым». Если не хуже. А с оскорблениями, ещё и чтобы читались между строк, всё совсем глухо.

Сначала Донхёк выдавливает из себя смешок. Показывая, что оценил остроумность объяснения. А потом выдавливает сочувствующее «оу». И продолжает проявлять уместный интерес:

\- Что за японец, мне, наверное, лучше не спрашивать?

\- Умный мальчик, - с лёгкой ноткой раздражения подтверждает Марк. Раздражение направлено на японцев, не на Донхёка, он повторяет себе это раз пять, однако до конца так и не верит. Так что скованность усиливается. А в голове уже мелькают мысли о якудзе, наркокартелях, работорговле и всём таком. И это боязно, но любопытно очень. Омега пытается спросить до жути завуалировано:

\- А твоя татуировка японцев не смущает?

На чужих губах мелькает знакомая усмешка:

\- Этих – нет.

Донхёк не уверен, что стереотипам из фильмов стоит верить, но просто если поверить, то забиваться самим и наплевательски относиться к чужим татуировкам в Японии способны разве что люди из той самой якудзы. Кто, в таком случае, Марк, раз ведёт с ними дела, да ещё и изголяется, чтобы выразить презрительное к ним отношение, лучше не спрашивать вообще никак.

Дожить до утра.

Осталось уже минут на пять меньше, так что можно считать – Донхёк отлично справляется. В глубине души надеясь на небольшую несмертельную (или хотя бы не для него смертельную) аварию. Которой не происходит. И доезжают они как-то слишком быстро. Марк только отправляет пару сообщений. А Донхёк лежит, оперевшись на него, и старательно контролирует дыхание. Чтобы не дрожало и не сбивалось из-за чужой руки на себе. Донхёк вообще-то смелый и раскованный. Он с этим самым Марком в привате далеко не разговорами занимался. Просто теперь он уже не сможет позвать охрану или спрятаться за спину менеджера. И это в корне меняет восприятие вещей. Даже если пока что они всего лишь останавливаются у ресторана. А Марк спрашивает, как Донхёк относится к рыбе на гриле, мол, её здесь делают великолепно. Омегу тянет как-нибудь плохо пошутить на тему того, что на гриль же кладут, чтобы жарить, да, и раз так, то это он себя ощущает какой-то неуверенной рыбой, однако на деле Донхёк лишь улыбается и кивает. Улыбаться и кивать – это в принципе неплохая стратегия поведения. Лучшей омега так и не придумывает на всём пути до столика в углу. Здесь пастельных тонов мебель, какие-то странные геометрические статуи в углах, приятная музыка и быстрые официанты. Пару меню перед Марком и Донхёком выкладывают уже через несколько секунд после того, как от них отходит провожавший их администратор. На приветствие альфа отвечает кивком. Донхёку вообще ни на что не хочется отвечать. Он открывает меню, смотрит на цены и изо всех сил ими не смущается. Очевидно же, что не он платит. И заказать можно что угодно. Тем обиднее то, насколько фатально волнение отбивает любое желание есть. 

\- Закажете что-нибудь сразу? – улыбается официант.

Донхёк хорошо знает эту формулировку вопроса. Утвердительную. Он сам так про приваты спрашивает. В теории, когда к человеку обращаешься с захода «не хотите ли…» - ему легко ответить «не хочу», а вот конкретное «закажете?» как бы само подталкивает к нужной реакции. Хотя Марк точно не тот, кто поддаётся подобным манипуляциям. Он без каких-либо пауз отвечает нейтральное «нет, спасибо». А после – долго вчитывается в винную карту. Чтобы в итоге Донхёк, подозревая, что это ему, прокашлялся и сказал, мол, он лучше не будет больше пить. А Марк, пожав плечами, переключился на виски. 

Он заказывает его, ту самую рыбу на гриле, ещё какой-то салат, а Донхёк ощущает в себе сил максимум на пирожное. И это наверняка будет самым вкусным пирожным в его жизни, однако обида на свой сжавшийся от страха желудок не отпускает. Омега бы тут всё меню перепробовал. Когда ещё будет шанс? А в итоге – мотает головой на вопрос официанта о том, будет ли он что-то из основных блюд. Не будет. Он всё ещё не хочет, чтобы в какой-то жутко неловкий момент его желудок решил избавиться от всего, что Донхёк предпочёл бы в него напихать.

Омега остаётся с Марком один на один. Донхёк смотрит ему в глаза (смотреть в стол было бы хоть и комфортнее, совсем чуть-чуть, но слишком странно), и какой-то нехороший спазм ощущается уже сейчас.

\- Так ты на самом деле Донхёк? Взял и сразу назвал настоящее имя? – Марк слегка вскидывает бровь и поправляет часы на запястье. – Я не требую паспорт выложить на стол, не подумай, конфиденциальность – твоё дело, но мне приятнее обращаться по именам, а не кличкам. 

Донхёк пожимает плечами. Он не уверен, зачем, это просто чтобы не казаться деревянным и не демонстрировать свой ежесекундный ступор. Нейроны в мозгу стопорятся и саботируют свою работу только из-за того, как Марк на Донхёка смотрит. Пристально, властно, с тем интересом, из-за которого дрожь пробирает до каждой клеточки. И ещё – из-за того, как Марк разговаривает. Не только с ним, со всеми. Негромко, спокойно, вежливо. Это интонации человека, которому не нужны крики, пафос и прочие усилия, чтобы его послушали. Это интонации человека, которого просто слушаются. Такое ощущение, словно все и всегда. Из-за подобного осознания Донхёку крайне не по себе, Донхёку хочется сопротивляться, не слушаться и вообще здесь не быть, но как раз он – тот, от кого вправе требовать подчинения. А ещё ему пора отвечать на вопрос. На самом деле, с Донхёком просто не знакомятся так часто, чтобы ему захотелось выдумывать что-то фальшивое. Но Донхёк же крутой танцор за два миллиона. Правдивое объяснение тут не подойдёт.

\- Взял и назвал, - наконец выговаривает он. И добавляет якобы смелую улыбку: – Ты не похож на человека, которому стоит врать.

Марк наклоняет голову к плечу. Произносит как-то неуловимо жёстче, чем до этого:

\- Ну и на кого я похож?

Донхёк опять не знает, что ответить. Учитывая, что с работой мозга за предыдущие десять секунд всё стало только хуже, на более-менее сложную тему у него складно солгать не получится. Даже если правда – не лучший вариант. Омега ведь может угадать. Такое уже было. До жути смешно и немного неловко было, когда Донхёк в шутку спросил у гостя, мол, ты что, наркодилер, а тот ответил удивлёнными глазищами и агрессивным «как ты узнал?». 

Да, Донхёк может угадать, но Марк ведь его не убьёт.

Наверное.

\- Ты похож на какого-то мафиози, который ведёт дела с якудзой и по-тихой строит себе дом из денег. 

Улыбку омега по-прежнему не стирает с лица. Даже если сам уже подозревает, что оно напоминает маску. 

Марк вдруг издаёт смешок. Вполне благожелательный. И Донхёк вспоминает, что ой, точно, Марк же выкупал смелого (даже дерзкого немного) парня, и, естественно, альфа одобряет его прямолинейность. Вот если бы Донхёк начал юлить и рассыпаться на вежливые полутона, то Марк бы почуял какой-то подвох. А так – омега не выходит из роли. Он молодец. У него даже улыбка на какой-то миг почти настоящей становится.

\- Дом из денег звучит не особо практично, - улыбается альфа, и у Донхёка сердце перепуганно ёкает. Так как больше ни на какие отрицания Марк не тратится. – Что насчёт тебя? Только танцуешь?

\- Учусь, - отвечает омега, откидываясь на спинку стула. А то что Марк сидит расслабленно, а Донхёк как в школе на экзамене. – В университете.

\- Каком? – прищуривается Марк. Интерес – всё ещё вежливый, но мало ли.

\- А тебе скажи, - отвечает Донхёк, надеясь, что он сейчас раз и навсегда обезопасил себя от возможного появления той чёрной машины прямо у входа в главный корпус. 

Марк пожимает плечами и непринуждённо меняет тему. Он говорит, что не так давно вернулся в Корею, и в Канаде, конечно, нравы посвободнее. Почему стрип-клубы здесь запрещены, он совершенно не понимает, его водитель минут двадцать не мог найти вход в этот их подпольный. На этом моменте Донхёк поддакивает, потому что да, конечно, он не понимает тоже, стриптиз – это искусство, в танцах же ничего плохого нет. 

По правде говоря, он себе, слишком хорошему и правильному, это повторяет перед каждой сменой. А в итоге он сейчас не просто танцор, он танцор на выкупе, и тут придётся придумывать какие-то другие фразы, но с этим Донхёк справится позже. Здесь Марк кивает официанту, принёсшему виски и рыбу, как выясняется – на двоих, и Донхёк берётся за вилку. Пробует этот вкус дорогой жизни. Очень нежный, во рту буквально тает, но уже через миг становится неловко. Просто с рыбой подали блюдечко с парой половинок лимона, Донхёк не понял, зачем они, и благополучно забил. А Марк взял свой лимон и выдавил из него сок прямо на рыбный стейк. И только после начал аккуратно резать его ножом и вилкой. 

\- Не люблю лимоны, - на месте оправдывает Донхёк своё незнание того банального, наверное, факта, что лимонный сок – это вместо соуса. 

\- Аллергия? – уточняет Марк с непривычно-понимающей интонацией.

Вообще-то нет, но конечно же да.

\- Именно, - Донхёк наблюдает за тем, как альфа режет рыбу, и кропотливо повторяет за ним. Альфа же умело продолжает ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Донхёк придерживается изначального плана. Улыбается и кивает. А однажды даже шутит удачно. Когда Марк сетует на то, что японцы некий «товар» предпочитают брать только маленькими партиями, а омега вставляет с усмешечкой, что «это всё их педофильские наклонности». Шутка эта из клуба, и не совсем шутка, на самом деле, потому что, хоть и не все, и даже не большинство, но где-то треть редких японских гостей стабильно предпочитала девушек пониже, похудее, с глазами побольше и прочим набором явно детских черт. Как бы то ни было, Марк на усмешку отвечает своей, понимающей, и Донхёк даже слышит вот уже второй его смешок. А потом вдруг думает, что мафия же вроде торгует людьми. А вдруг детьми. А вдруг это не просто смешок, а «да-помню-как-на-прошлой-неделе-толкнул-японцам-партию-маленьких-детей» смешок. 

Донхёк вышколенно улыбается, выдыхает и отодвигает тарелку с недоеденной рыбой в сторону от себя. Он не знает, как официант с другого конца зала это замечает, но уже вскоре рыбу (после кивка омеги) уносят, а на её место ставят пирожное. Оно и правда божественно вкусное, с ним ещё и аккуратно нарезанную клубнику подают, и разговор продолжается интересный, про Японию и, в частности, Токийский парк (Марк упоминает, что цикады – это только в фильмах романтично, на самом деле треск жуткий), но они тут уже почти час. Если бы Марк не заморачивался с человеческим отношением, то Донхёк бы уже наверняка всё пережил и был бы на пути к дому. А так – альфа только заканчивает с рыбой. В голове снова вертятся плохие шутки о том, что теперь время жарить Донхёка, и когда-нибудь, когда всё закончится и страх забудется, ему, наверное, даже будет смешно их шутить. В голове – сумбур. Ладонь, в которой омега держит ложечку, трясётся. Едва заметно. По крайней мере, альфа вроде бы не замечает.

Ужин у них во всех отношениях прекрасный, но Марк же в привате не о пирожных думал. Да и Донхёк, если совсем уж честно, тоже. Пирожное он из-за торопливых мыслей уплетает особенно быстро. Потому что, пожалуйста, ну не нужно так растягивать. Страх притупляется, но не уходит. И не уйдёт. Он только усиливается заново, когда альфа наконец допивает свой алкоголь и просит счёт. 

\- Не против, если я сам выберу отель? – Марк спрашивает абсолютно ровно, тем же тоном, каким Донхёк спросил бы о погоде.

\- Конечно, - пожимает он плечами в такт чужой интонации. – Благодарю за ужин.

«Спасибо» звучало бы простецки, будто Донхёк за милостыню благодарит, а так – вполне себе изысканно. Он надеется. Марк на его слова реагирует коротким «пустяки». Ну да. Конечно. Вернее, для него реально пустяки, а Донхёк на сумму из чека обычно живёт неделю. И ещё один день на чаевые, которые Марк оставляет официанту. 

Альфа поднимается с места. Донхёку нужно за ним. И он встаёт, но какая-то его часть, та, которая до сих пор не свыклась с тем фактом, что ему не шесть, хочет просто лечь на пол, свернуться калачиком, вцепиться в ножку стола и не отпускать её, как бы Донхёка ни тащили в ближайшее будущее. Но ему совсем-совсем не шесть. Он идёт сам, и он даже не плачет. А Марк его ждёт, чтобы снова опустить ладонь на талию (омега подозревает, что камень на шее утопленника ощущается как-то похоже). 

От Марка пахнет альфой и алкоголем.

Осознанно Донхёку не нравится, однако внутри это крепкое сочетание задевает крайне чувствительные струны. И собственная отзывчивость пугает ещё больше. Да, Марк Донхёку нравится. Он красивый, он сильный, умный, с запахом, который впечатывается в альвеолы и припечатывает к месту, его взгляд делает ещё хуже, и будь омега хоть капельку опытней – он бы наверняка наслаждался процессом. Но он не. И он боится, что будет больно, боится заплакать, не справиться, боится, что не стоит этих денег, что Марк потребует чего-то, что Донхёк не умеет, и тот вконец облажается, боится всего подряд, и страх этот подступает к горлу одним тошнотворным комом. 

Машина ждёт их на прежнем месте, прямо под фонарём, а Марк хозяйски-небрежным движением открывает перед омегой дверь.

Марк может сделать с ним всё, что угодно, и полиция никогда его не найдёт.

Донхёк безуспешно пытается проглотить чёртов ком. С ним он точно шутить всякие дерзкие шутки не сможет. К счастью, они пока и не требуются. Марк, сообщив водителю название отеля, достаёт телефон, и в действительно важных делах Донхёк ему не нужен. А то, что будет в отеле, Марк точно не назвал бы серьёзным. Так, развлечение на ночь. Он как раз упоминал, что совсем погряз в делах с японцами и вообще после Канады слишком мало отдыхал. Как понял Донхёк, Марк там то ли учился, то ли ещё что, но жил довольно долго. И, в общем-то, омеге вся эта информация даром не нужна. Если бы Марк в ресторане достал телефон, загуглил ему своё любимое порно и дал посмотреть в качестве гайда, то пользы было бы куда больше. Пусть всё это побыстрее закончится. Донхёк прикрывает глаза и всерьёз размышляет на тему того, чтобы поверить в бога. Или мысленно сказать ему, мол, если в нас сейчас врежется в грузовик, но чтобы не фатально, и вместо отеля мы поедем в больницу, то я в тебя поверю. И молиться буду каждый день. Едут они долго, так что шансов у бога предостаточно, однако воспользоваться ими он не спешит. Донхёк тем временем никак не может заставить себя хоть как-то прижаться к Марку. Омега сидит в десяти сантиметрах и делает вид, что это потому, что не хочет ему мешать. Настолько не хочет, что открыть дверь и выйти из машины на полном ходу тоже не такая уж проблема. Логически Донхёк понимает, что секс – это не нечто настолько страшное, люди после него точно выживают чаще, чем после автоаварий, просто… С авариями всё как-то обычнее. Аварии – это не Марк. 

Марк – это пьяняще-крепкий запах, сильные руки, чёрные с золотом часы и холодная острая усмешка. Если он с такой же поцелует Донхёка в шею то, наверное, её перережет. 

Донхёк не может не думать о том, как всё будет, но воображение упрямо рисует самые страшные картины. С жестокостью, со связыванием, с тем же самым удушением, и лучше всё-таки не думать. Так страхи меньше лезут в голову. Или это не страхи, а эротические фантазии, но они в любом случае невовремя. Омега не у себя дома, в дружеской компании ноутбука и салфеток. Он в до жути пугающей и физически сильной компании. А ещё Донхёк почему-то особенно боится того факта, что ему, в теории, может понравиться. Он же за деньги. Если ему ещё и понравится, то это словно окончательно сделает его продажным, грязным и недостойным жизни в обществе. Несмотря на тот факт, что это общество как-то допускает доведение ситуаций до необходимости продать себя, лишь бы заплатить за учёбу и кредиты. 

Донхёк не знает, как всё будет, но это «всё» уже начинается. Машина останавливается у фешенебельного парадного входа. Тут ступеньки, колонны и пара массивных дверей. Выглядит так, словно перед Донхёком дворец. Красиво. Дорого. Омега не представляет, каково жить в подобной сказке постоянно. А после того, как они проходят в холл, едва не ахает. Потолок уходит ввысь на несколько этажей, огромная люстра свисает тысячей хрусталиков, всюду – полированный камень, ковры и органично вписанные в интерьер предметы искусства. Марк ни на секунду не тормозит. Он идёт к стойке (тоже камень) и, рука на талии омеги тянет за ним. Девушка за стойкой улыбается так, словно она их двоих ждала всю свою жизнь. Приветствует. Донхёк в курсе, как матерят гостей работники в сфере обслуживания, он слышал официанток в своём клубе, но улыбке прямо перед собой даже он готов поверить. Хотя Марка она по-прежнему не трогает. Он сообщает, что им нужен номер на ночь. С большой кроватью. У Донхёка на этом моменте словно крючок цепляют к желудку и резко тянут его вниз. Да и сам отель теряет часть очарования. Да, выглядит зал в высшей степени великолепно, но Донхёк здесь только на ночь. Для большой кровати. Он никогда не попадёт сюда для того, чтобы обычно, по-человечески, отдохнуть. 

Марк забирает ключ-карту и кивает омеге .

Если бы альфа хотя бы улыбнулся ему, украдкой, на секундочку, всего лишь с капелькой тепла, как будто позаботится, то стало бы намного легче. Однако он думает о чём-то своём. Серьёзном. Японские дела, наверное. Донхёк же пытается думать, что всё в порядке, но в крови тем временем растёт градус страха. Звонок лифта заставляет дёрнуться. Это Марк замечает. Оглядывается на омегу, и тот растягивает губы в (по планам) искушающей улыбке. Словно это его от нетерпения потряхивает. И, для полного погружения в роль, прижимается к Марку со спины. Обхватывает альфу руками, ощущая, какая горячая кожа у него под шёлковой рубашкой. Утыкается лбом ему между лопаток. Марк же накрывает его ладони своими. Поглаживает. Они так и заходят в лифт. Альфа нажимает кнопку четвёртого этажа, и примерно четыре секунды уходит на закрытие дверей. Затем у Донхёка остаётся ещё два паникующих вдоха. А после Марк разворачивается к нему, и в тесном пространстве лифта это уже значит прижать к стене. Донхёк как-то неосознанно прижимается. Всё ещё силясь не выказывать страха. На какие к чёрту тёплые улыбки он надеялся по пути сюда? У Марка нет никаких оснований думать, что Донхёку нужна забота. Для Марка Донхёк – самоуверенный танцор, который выкупается себе в удовольствие. Его работа – это быть чьей-то порно-фантазией. А Марк, заплатив, имеет право претворять всё в жизнь. Ему несколько мгновений нужно на то, чтобы с лица сошли остатки серьёзности. Донхёк прямо-таки слышит, как альфа говорит себе, что хватит думать о делах. Перед ним же омега. У которого из-за ворота мягкого свитера выглядывает ошейник. Донхёк видит в зеркале. Видит, что он чуточку бледнее нормы, а Марк стоит к нему вплотную. На отражение смотреть немного проще, чем на него настоящего. Однако Донхёк заставляет себя поднять взгляд. Пересечь его с чужим. Облизнуть губы. Они правда пересохли, но в целом, это всё ещё стриптизёрские повадки. Донхёк знает, как имитировать желание. Омега не знает, оно сейчас крутит внутренности в узел или это всё только страх. Впрочем, у Марка на этот счёт мнение вполне однозначное. Его ладонь сжимает волосы на виске Донхёка, а сам альфа наклоняется вплотную к его лицу. Один бесконечно долгий миг он, не стесняясь, предвкушает то, что сейчас сделает. Донхёк читает этот голод в суженных глазах. Ему по привычке хочется выставить между своими и его губами пару пальцев в качестве преграды, но пальцами он только цепляется за рубашку альфы. Жмурит веки. А сам – ощущает, как его губы накрывают. Прикусывают тихонько, тут же приглаживают и – уже без всякой нежности – подминают под свои. С таким напором, что Донхёк без лишних подсказок их приоткрывает. Марк углубляет поцелуй одновременно с тем, как впечатывает Донхёка в стену. Ладони он кладёт омеге на бёдра. Сжимает. Не больно, но грубо. Как раз настолько, чтобы по ощущениям получалось как-то запредельно остро. Контрастно. Марк своим языком скользит поверх чужого, раз, другой, третий, и это приятно до подгибающихся коленок, но делается так настойчиво, словно попытайся Донхёк воспрепятствовать – и его схватили бы за горло. Омега даже не знает толком, как отвечать. Он целовался раньше, однако Марк всё делает совсем не так, как тот альфа со второго курса. Марк – это другое. Контраст и опасность, которую он держит в себе. Которую Донхёк ощущает кожей.

Лифт останавливается, но вот альфа – нет. 

Если бы они были в привате, и у омеги оставалась возможность уйти или позвать охрану, то он бы точно не хотел, чтобы Марк остановился. Вот только они в чёртовом отеле, и… И Донхёку хочется. Плакать. Он понятия не имел, каким будет его первый раз, но альфа по-любому должен был бы быть чуть более бережным. А в их поцелуе нет никаких чувств, кроме желания. Кроме него есть только прежний запах крепкого виски. Но зато, раз у Марка такие предпочтения во власти, Донхёку не так уж и много придётся делать. Скорее всего. Просто… позволять. Что бы альфа ни захотел. 

Он отрывается от Донхёка, только когда лифт успевает закрыться. Оборачивается на миг, чтобы ударить по кнопке и снова его открыть. А дальше – вывести омегу, перехватив за запястье. Марк кидает взгляд на ключ-карту, которую достаёт из кармана. 

\- Значит, четыреста двадцать третий, - произносит он, оборачиваясь по сторонам. Донхёк идёт за ним дальше, хотя в груди всё обмирает от тона голоса. Он стал ощутимо ниже. Чуть более хриплым. Эти нотки отчётливо проходятся по позвоночнику молоточками. И облизывание губ уже никак не помогает против сухости. Донхёку жарко в свитере. Только снимать его – как приговор себе подписывать. 

Марк останавливается у нужной двери. Проводит ключом по замку, открывает и пропускает омегу вперёд себя. Тот рассмотрел бы номер хотя бы из любопытства, но после того, как альфа включает свет, в глаза сразу бросается кровать. Блестящее бежевое покрывало, целый пьедъестал из подушек, всё даже на вид приятное и мягкое. Жаль только, у Донхёка кровать тут же ассоциируется с куда более пугающими вещами. А Марк не даёт осмотреться дальше. Нет, он не кидает тут же на кровать, наоборот, он берёт последнюю паузу и плечом приваливается к стене. Просто Донхёк не в состоянии смотреть на что-то, кроме него. Из-за того, каким взглядом смеряет Марк. Словно хищник, прикидывающий, как лучше съесть этого конкретного кролика.

\- Редко выкупаешься? – вдруг спрашивает он, и до Донхёка не сразу доходит, что это он про одежду. Кроссовки, свитер, джинсы. Ну да, лучшее объяснение – это что Донхёк просто не готовится к выкупам каждый божий день. И… Боже, ну почему Марк спрашивает это именно сейчас. Почему для него нормально такое спрашивать. 

Омега кивает.

Марку лучше не знать, насколько редко.

Страх тянет Донхёка всё рассказать, однако он прикусывает язык. Вряд ли Марк вообще ему поверит. Скорее это будет выглядеть как неожиданная попытка разжалобить и отвертеться от того, чего, по идее, Донхёк ещё с самого привата хочет. Да и по сцене в лифте омега уже понял, что он очень вряд ли отвертится. И – это всё ещё важно – Марк выкупал не запуганного девственника. Донхёк после намёков на якудзу только сильнее забоялся его разочаровать. Особенно – что деньги заберут обратно. 

\- Не особо люблю этот свитер, - он издаёт отчётливо-натянутый смешок и понимает, что с диалогами точно пора заканчивать. Нервы у него не железные. Он так не выдержит, он скоро закоротит и сломается, и про деньги в рюкзаке лучше вообще забыть. Хотя бы попытаться. Чтобы не было стыдно из-за того, что целоваться, как ни крути, понравилось. 

Донхёк снимает рюкзак с плеч. Спускает его на пол и ногой отпинывает подальше, к застеклённому шкафу. Добавляет с улыбочкой:

\- Если точнее, совсем не люблю, - и стягивает свитер через голову. Его он кидает к рюкзаку. Сам – опирается о стену спиной, наклоняет голову к плечу и глядит на Марка из-под ресниц. Отмечая мимоходом в зеркале, что портупеи с джинсами смотрятся неожиданно классно. Марк в этом вопросе солидарен, судя по тому, как быстро сокращает расстояние между собой и омегой. Тот поднимает руки, чтобы обхватить чужие плечи, но Марк не позволяет. Ладони Донхёка он сжимает своими. Чтобы прижать их к стене по обе стороны от его головы, прижать действительно сильно, не вырвешься, и наклониться к его губам. Донхёк всеми силами души пытается выбить страхи тем фактом, что Марк взрослый, красивый и прочее, и что с ним и за просто так получилось бы очень круто, и что Марк его не убьёт, и он ведь при всей своей жёсткости даже больно ни разу не сделал, и… И когда он целует так глубоко и сильно, что-то в Донхёке до скулежа хочет податься навстречу. Но это «что-то» по-прежнему бьётся о страх. Всё-таки нужно было выпить. Побольше. Пока же Донхёк не позволяет, он заставляет себя податься. А ещё – поддаться. Тому, как Марк вбивает его в стену одним толчком. Донхёк знает, что делать в подобных случаях. Он танцевал кучу приватов. Он отлично знает и умеет всё, кроме самого секса, и он вынуждает себя не стоять столбом. Хотя руки альфа высвободить не позволяет. Только сжимает их сильнее, а губу Донхёку оттягивает и прикусывает. Словно намекая, что да, омега поигрался в главного в клубе, но здесь будут другие правила. С ними лучше не спорить. Однако у Донхёка всё ещё свободны ноги. Он их и закидывает на чужие бёдра. Притирается, ощущая, что Марк уже возбуждён. Сильно. Да и Донхёк от него недалеко ушёл, потому что горячо, приятно, обжигает, ведёт, и единственное, что ещё сдерживает – это пресловутый страх. В том числе Донхёк всё ещё боится расплакаться. Прямо под сердцем застыло и дрожит что-то, похожее на обиду. Не на себя самого, и даже не полностью на Марка, а в целом на весь мир, в котором случается подобное. Но омега жмурится и очень старается этого не ощущать. Не сейчас. Чтобы сейчас стало проще. 

Альфе быстро надоедает держать его у стены. Он отпускает ладони Донхёка, чтобы перехватить его за спину и ниже спины, и – без каких-то видимых усилий – перенести дальше по коридору. Под омегой уже через пару секунд оказывается кровать. Сам он оказывается под Марком. Который неуловимо быстро, по пути к нему, спихивает с его ног к кроссовки. А параллельно с поцелуем – расстёгивает ширинку на джинсах омеги. Вот так быстро. Так, наверное, нормально, но не для Донхёка. Но он всё ещё не думает. Честно. Только о том, как отыграть роль до конца, потому что так правда проще. Когда он ведёт себя так, словно не боится Марка и всего, что он делает. Когда он приподнимает ноги, позволяя снять с себя джинсы, и всё, что остаётся – это трусы (которые таковыми и назвать-то сложно) и ремни поверх влажной кожи. Омега тянется пальцами к чужой рубашке, жутко путаясь, расстёгивает пуговицу, но дальше альфа его руки отстраняет. А рубашку, сев на кровать, стягивает через голову. Откидывает на пол. Марк остаётся с голым торсом, с татуровкой на руке и шее, на запястье чернеют часы, и ему не нужно вот вообще никак стараться, чтобы выглядеть осязаемо – до покалываний в кончиках пальцев – горячо. Татуировка - то ли змея, то ли дракон. Завораживает. Донхёк со всеми своими тенями, ремнями и ошейниками на его фоне кажется себе нелепым. Но вот Марку, похоже, очень даже привлекательным. Омега видит, как выпирают его брюки. Он прекрасно замечает, как альфа на них кивает. И подбирается, садясь напротив. Руки трясутся. Прямо как весь Донхёк где-то под своей замечательной маской. Чтобы альфа не заметил, он его целует. Вернее, первый прижимается губами, а дальше уже позволяет ему делать всё, что он хочет, своим языком. А сам, руками, расстёгивает чужие брюки. Помогает альфе их стянуть. Ждёт, что тот вот-вот снова подомнёт его под себя, но Марк разрывает поцелуй не для этого. А чтобы выгнуть бровь, будто намекая на что-то, что где-то на этом моменте обычно начинают делать парни вроде него, Донхёка, и… И тот не совсем уверен в своей догадке, но на всякий случай мотает головой. Не испуганно – ни в коем случае, он же не хочет показать, что ни черта не умеет – а прищурив глаза с такой хитрецой, словно всё умеет, но делать по каким-то своим причинам не собирается. Марк глядит на него пару секунд. Словно прикидывая, что ему сильнее нужно – разбираться, сколько доплатить, чтобы отсосал, или трахнуть наконец. Побеждает второе. Судя по тому, что омегу он переворачивает лицом в подушки. Донхёк видел подобное. На экране, но всё же. И в коленно-локтевую встаёт довольно устойчиво. Не веря, что всё сейчас произойдёт. Отрицая, кажется. Снова очень желая молиться, но единственная грозная сила, имеющая над ним власть – это Марк. Никакой не бог. А Марка он, по законам жанра, должен молить только о том, чтобы он взял его побыстрее. Вот только сказать такое у Донхёка язык не повернётся. Он сейчас в принципе плохо способен говорить, думать, осознавать, он только чувствует чужие ладони на своей спине и путается в мешанине ощущений. Единственная постоянная в них – это страх, что будет больно. Хотя от того, как Марк ведёт вверх по его позвоночнику, мурашки бегут только приятные. Пробирающие до дрожи. Острой. Слишком. Марк ладонью доходит до его шеи, сжимает, и дрожь, видимо, связывает именно с этим. Он интересуется:

\- Не нравится?

У Донхёка в голове сейчас одни огрызки мыслей, куча коллапсирующих состояний и страх вперемешку с горьким запахом. Он отвечает на рефлексах что-то, звучащее как «нравится, просто…» - и осекается. Это ведь давно уже не приват, который нужно продлить, с ним вообще-то всё по-настоящему сделают, и если в процессе стоит обойтись без асфиксии – то об этом, блять, лучше сказать. Но уже немного поздно. Марк берёт его за ладонь, кладёт её ему же на шею и сжимает сверху. Кольца с чужих пальцев слегка царапают кожу. Омега теперь словно сам себя придушивает. 

\- Так лучше? – уточняет Марк таким тоном, словно в ответе уверен полностью. Конечно. Донхёку же в клубе все манипуляции с его шеей нравились. Свободной рукой альфа тем временем скользит ниже, намного ниже шеи, туда, где омега, как выясняется, уже мокрый, и Донхёк экстренно пытается расслабиться. Ну хотя бы немного. Как бы сложно это ни было, когда шею придавливают, спустя секунду ещё и целуют, а подушечки пальцев кружат прямо внутри ложбинки. По самому мокрому. Сразу два пальца, если Донхёк не ошибается в ощущениях, и это нихрена не вдохновляет. Он закрывает глаза плотнее. Вздрагивает от нового поцелуя, прямо под затылок, и честно пытается нормализовать дыхание. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. И следующий выдох, который перерастает в какой-то сбивчивый то ли скулёж, то ли мычание, потому что пальцы Марк толкает. Успешно, чёрт возьми. Донхёк закусывает губу, слыша только гул крови в ушах и собственное прерывистое дыхание. Наклоняет голову ниже. Пошевелиться боится, потому что он впервые ощущает что-то чужеродное внутри себя, и он всё ещё боится, что станет больно. Пока что вроде бы нет. То есть, было в первый миг, но это ощущение довольно быстро слабеет. Это всего пара пальцев. Не особо объёмно. Омеге только дискомфортно, непривычно, хочется сжать ноги и замотаться в одеяло. И попросить не трогать. Несмотря на тот факт, что сам себя Донхёк бы сейчас очень активно трогал. Просто… снаружи, а не внутри. Когда пальцы Марка скользят внутри, это очень-очень странно. Неспешно, аккуратно, туда-сюда. Омега не понимает, нравится ему или нет. Вот только Марк не в курсе его внутренних метаний. Он целует омегу за ухом. А пальцами вдруг двигает быстрее. И это точно неприятно. Слишком резко. Донхёк терпит, сжав губы. До тех пор, пока пальцы эти не задевают крайне чувствительный участок. Он глубже, чем они достают обычно. И от него Донхёка моментально стягивает мурашками, а из-под губ вырывается выдох. Растерянный. Вот это сейчас было приятно. А Марк, однозначно это заметив, повторяет. Опять. Снова. Всё ещё слишком быстро, а потому мурашки идут вперемешку с дискомфортом, но тело навстречу альфе всё равно выгибается. Без участия Донхёка, на одних только рефлексах, которые его всего вытягивают. В одной немой просьбе сделать так ещё. Это кажется немного… унизительным. Пока Марк не делает. А затем вдруг вынимает пальцы. Чтобы через секунду пихать уже три, и на этом моменте Донхёку очень сложно не попытаться отползти. Если конкретнее, то он, на тех же самых рефлексах, пытается, но чужая рука перехватывает через грудь и плечи.

\- Какой же ты тугой, - опаляет ухо чужим дыханием, и Донхёк сжимает простыни в кулаках. Он отлично ощущает, какой он. Дышит через рот, пытаясь расслабить мышцы, и ощущает. Что три пальца – это точно слегка за гранью перебора. Каждый раз, когда Марк заталкивает их до основания, становится больно. И прицеливаться так точно у него уже не получается. Донхёк просто терпит, сжав зубы и думая о деньгах. Два миллиона. Он получил за это два миллиона, и он уйдёт отсюда с ними. Как только перетерпит и переживёт. Это возможно. Омеги так как-то делают. Омеги даже добровольно на такое идут, и драматизировать на этом этапе, наверное, пока ещё рано. Хотя при мысли о следующем Донхёк только сильнее рискует расстаться с любым возбуждением. Пока что оно неплохо держится. Благодаря тому, что это Марк, что он держит его за ремни, тому, что Донхёк стоит на четвереньках, и с него так и не сняли трусы. Там, сзади, одна только резинка, она отлично оттягивается в сторону, и Марк, видимо, решил не заморачиваться. Донхёк представляет, как всё это выглядит со стороны, и… Если бы он увидел подобное, то он бы возбудился и перевозбудился. Как справляется Марк, он не знает. Опыт, наверное. Но он вполне методично его растягивает, то ли искренне не поняв, то ли не желая понимать, что эту процедуру неплохо бы растянуть часа на пол. Как минимум. С пальцами он завязывает уже минуты через две, а дальше Донхёк слышит шорохи, которые, наверное, значат, что альфа раздевается до конца. Потом он слышит звук рвущейся упаковки, в нос ударяет запах латекса, и… Ну да. Конечно. Марк же здравомыслящий человек. А Донхёк – танцор на выкупе. Ещё омега ощущает, как резинку между ягодиц опять отодвигают. И паника заставляет сильнее сжать челюсти. Всему сжаться, и у Донхёка не хватает воли на приказ себе расслабиться. Максимум – это не двигаться с места. Как только омега ощущает, как к нему прислоняются. Держат за бёдра. Толкаются, резко, быстро, сразу – глубоко, и омега не сдерживает крика. Гортанного, такого, что обдирает горло, потому что альфа внутри – это до чёртовых слёз больно. Он банально слишком большой. Донхёк дёргается, понимая, что дрожит крупнее, не совсем понимая, почему всё ещё пытается сдержать слёзы, и осознавая, что два миллиона – это пиздец как мало.

\- Прости, - раздаётся немного небрежным тоном. Марк точно не понимает всей серьёзности ситуации. Он берёт Донхёка за волосы, и тому кажется, что сейчас будет как в порно. Грубо, жёстко, быстро, и он тогда точно не выдержит. Он просто-напросто заорёт. Однако альфа всё же понимает, что делать так не стоит. Он обжигает Донхёку ухо низким рычащим выдохом. Но двигается медленно. И это больно, больно точно так же, как в первый раз, однако крики остаётся за закушенной губой. Из-под них вырывается только мычание. Как ответы на новые толчки. Становящиеся всё более частыми. Беспощадно-частыми. Слишком глубоко, болезненно, слишком распирает изнутри и растягивает, и терпеть всё это, даже не пытаясь попросить нежнее – или чёрт с ней, нежностью, банально аккуратнее – больно вдвойне. Марк же опять прижимается к шее омеги губами. Втягивает кожу, царапнув её зубами, и Донхёк не знает, что вообще ему сейчас чувствовать. Из-за чего конкретно кожу на щеках обжигает горячим. Это из-за физической боли или из-за обиды внутри. И покрывало он сжимает до побелевших костяшек. Раз за разом ощущая всё большее желание сдаться, послать всё к чёрту и закричать с просьбой прекратить. Потому что слово «терпеть» - это не подходящее слово, подходящее тут – это «каким-то чудом не подыхать до каждой следующей секунды». Донхёку – буквально – невыносимо. Хочется взвыть, отползти и сломаться. И он слышал, что дальше должно стать легче, но в данный конкретный момент это ни разу не помогает. А ещё омега всей душой ненавидит ремни и себя за то, что их не снял. Марку слишком удобно за них держать. Они врезаются в кожу. Мешают дышать. Мешают отстраниться, чтобы получить хотя бы секундную передышку от того, как альфа толкается внутрь. Мычание уже скоро сливается во что-то непрекращающееся и болезненное. Марк же должен слышать, что болезненное. Донхёк очень надеется, что слышит, что до него вот-вот что-то дойдёт, и он остановится. Или хотя бы сменит темп. С того, который нужен ему, на тот, от которого не будет столько боли. Однако ничего не меняется один толчок, второй, третий, и Донхёк начинает экстренно готовить себя к худшему. Думая о деньгах. Просто надеясь, что альфа как можно быстрее кончит, и Донхёк тогда сможет уйти. После того, конечно же, как снова будет способен двигаться. Мышцы в теле напряжены так, словно ещё немного – и их начнёт выкручивать. Омега трясётся, стиснув зубы и чувствуя, как слёзы ползут к подбородку. Как стенки снова и снова растягивает до сплошной режущей боли. Так длится не меньше одной адски долгой минуты, после которой Марк наконец решает, что что-то идёт не так. Он останавливается. Выходит полностью, и Донхёка аж к кровати пригибает от облегчения. Он дышит часто. Хрипло. Альфа же пальцами ведёт по позвонкам на его сгорбленной спине. И – осторожнее, чем до этого – переворачивает омегу на спину. Даже такое простое движение отзывается болью внутри. Там ноет. Сильно. Но куда сильнее омеге хочется закрыть лицо ладонями. Потому что на нём слёзы. Да и прочие чувства вряд ли хорошо получается скрыть. Боль, мольба, стыд. Марк, нависший сверху на руках, пробегается по нему задумчивым взглядом.

Если он и не понял до этого, то обязан понять сейчас. Дешёвую одежду, неловкость в ресторане, скованность в машине, реакцию на боль, которая вряд ли бывает такой после первого раза. Слёзы, в конце концов. Альфа стирает их большим пальцем. А омега прикусывает губу, чтобы не попросить его не продолжать. Донхёк знал, на что шёл. Он согласился. Его согласие звучало как «два миллиона», и именно они сейчас лежат в его рюкзаке. Просить теперь не трогать было бы нечестно и жалко. И, если честно, Донхёк согласен быть и нечестным, и жалким, если боли больше не будет, но никто ведь не гарантирует. Хотя Марк становится мягче. Шепчет другое «прости». Кардинально другое. Настоящее. И целует – у омеги сердце на миг останавливается – нежно. Марк, оказывается, так умеет. Совсем легко касаясь поверхности губ, мягко, скорее лаская их, чем подчиняя, и омега вконец теряется. Ощущает, как чужие ладони проскальзывают за ремни. Гладят кожу, словно пытаясь успокоить дрожь. Марк наверняка всё понял. Понял, но, к счастью, он не спрашивает. Ответить вслух было бы сложно до нового приступа дрожи. Он и так начинается, потому что Марк рукой снова спускается ниже. Снова оттягивает на омеге трусы, и, как бы успокаивающе он ни целовал, сути дела это не меняет. Донхёку так кажется. Пока он не слышит между поцелуями тихое «расслабься». И Марк действительно ждёт, пока он не попытается. Задышать нормально. Успокоиться. Хотя бы в поцелуях немного себя отпустить. 

Когда альфа входит медленно и осторожно, это не настолько плохо. Это до боли, но не до крика. А дальше Марк ждёт. Продолжая целовать. Терпеливо. Так, как Донхёк со своими деньгами – он уверен – не заслуживает, но за что безумно Марку благодарен. Потому что новых слёз не копится. Ни сейчас, ни через следующий, всё такой же медленный, толчок. Омега выдыхает. Осознавая, что настолько больно больше не будет. Вернее, Марк может сделать больно, он, в общем-то, имеет право, но он решил по-другому. Он говорит хрипло, чтобы Донхёк его обнял. Тот послушно цепляется за чужие плечи. Это помогает больше, чем сжимать простыни. Когда Донхёку больно, он теперь в чужую кожу впивается ногтями, и альфа продолжает быть осторожным. Целуя с чуть большим нажимом. Он… уместный. Вместе с тем, как, постепенно, Марк начинает двигаться не так медленно. Он всё ещё плавный, всё ещё реагирует на каждый раз, когда Донхёк сжимает его плечи слишком сильно, но это не так, как с тяжелобольным. Просто с осторожностью. И Донхёк наконец расслабляется. Он не подаётся навстречу, но ему уже не хочется отползти. И то, как растягивает стенки, начинает чем-то нравиться. Чем-то очень новым, непривычным, но до огня по венам приятным. Этих ощущений и близко недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Они в слишком неравных пропорциях перемешаны с дискомфортом. Даже когда та чувствительная точка внутри начинает ощущаться. Заставляет вздрагивать и выдыхать высоко. Прямо в чужие губы. Донхёку стыдно быть таким открытым. Перед человеком, которого он банально не знает. Однако человек этот относится по-человечески, и этого уже достаточно, чтобы продолжать почти получать удовольствие. Сосредотачиваться на нём. Пытаться поймать, выгнув брови в одну умоляющую линию, и с желанием отвечать на поцелуи. Донхёку даже хочется большего. Даже если он пока не готов к большему. Когда Марк убыстряется ещё немного, омега не сдерживает скулёж. Показывая, что так не надо. Не после того, что было в самом начале. Но альфе точно недостаточно их медленного темпа, и омегу он вскоре оставляет в покое. Донхёк скрещивает ноги. Подтягивает коленки к груди и закрывает глаза. Ему всему сейчас хочется исчезнуть, не в последнюю очередь – из-за того, что он, фактически, обманул Марка, когда был весь такой смелый, а тот, как не самый последний ублюдок, в итоге помогает себе сам. Донхёк просто его благодарит. Мысленно. И дышит тяжело, благодаря судьбу за то, что Марк оказался понимающим. Если бы он продолжил делать всё так, как было, то… То от Донхёка бы к концу мало что осталось. А сейчас – он, в общем и целом, в порядке. Физически. Да и морально вроде бы не хочет выброситься из окна. Только если от стыда, но это он переживёт.

\- Донхёк? – окликает альфа через пару минут, и тот так и не заставляет себя открыть глаза. – Если что, тут есть ванная. Я могу еды заказать.

Омега мотает головой и плотно сжимает губы. Он не знает, как ему вести себя дальше. В голову не идёт ни одной хорошей идеи, а «кивать и улыбаться» точно уже неуместно. Марк через пару секунд вздыхает. Довольно тяжело. Он искал развлечение на ночь, а получил омегу, который лежит в его кровати и трясётся в позе эмбриона. Донхёку правда очень стыдно. За себя и за всё произошедшее. Марк в итоге просто двигает его чуть в сторону и накрывает одеялом. А в душ уходит сам. Судя по звону воды, который вскоре доносится. Омега лежит так, словно спит. Хотя заснуть не получается. Ни сейчас, ни когда альфа возвращается и, пахнущий шампунем, ложится рядом. Он лежит под тем же одеялом, очень близко к омеге, а вскоре даже перекидывает руку через его грудь. Придвигает ближе к себе.

\- Тебе в портупее спать удобно будет? – негромко спрашивает он, но Донхёк – прекрасно зная, что играет плохо – продолжает изображать спящего партизана. Потому что так он может не отвечать, не шевелиться и вообще никак не взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. И это банально проще, чем взаимодействовать.

Марк не настаивает. Он начинает дышать по-сонному глубоко и размеренно куда быстрее, чем омега.

Донхёк ещё долго вертит в мозгу тот факт, что он в дорогущем номере лежит в объятиях человека, которого наверняка можно охарактеризовать как страшного человека, и этот человек его более-менее пожалел. Хотя Донхёк вряд ли заслуживает. Но чтобы продавать себя, он в жизни тоже маловато плохого сделал, так что счёт на весах примерно один-один. 

В ту мешанину из чувств, которая в клочья рвёт сознание, он, как может, не лезет.

Он засыпает скорее утром, чем ночью.


	3. три

Донхёк просыпается от звука голоса. Низкий и холодный, он доносится из-за стены, и говорит он не на корейском. Японский. Это Марк говорит на японском. За стеной, в ванной, в отеле, в который Донхёка привезли вчера ночью. Он вспоминает всё это, одно за другим, и вместо того, чтобы открыть глаза, жмурится. Закрывает лицо руками. Дышит себе в ладони, как можно сознательней контролируя дыхание, а вместе с ним – и тугой узел из чувств. Он грозит вот-вот развязаться и отрикошетить по всем внутренним органам. Неловкость, стыд, отголоски страха и желание оказаться дома. Чтобы всё закончилось. Точно закончилось. В принципе… Донхёк может смыться, пока у Марка там разговор? Ну, правда, может ведь? Омега провёл с ним ночь. Утро, наверное, тоже, да и часть дня, судя по тому, что Донхёк успел выспаться. Он может идти. Это, конечно, крайне неловко и немного трусливо – свалить, даже не попрощавшись – но Марк вряд ли будет много о нём думать. Разве что о том, как он ошибся, когда его выбрал. Но Донхёку должно быть всё равно. Его деньги лежат у него в рюкзаке. Это – главное. И уйти. Вот и всё, что важно.

Омега открывает глаза и садится на кровати. Ниже пояса тут же отдаётся болью, а перед глазами оказывается полутёмный номер. Очертания стола, диванчика и чёрного экрана телевизора. Альфа зашторил окна. И говорить ушёл в другую комнату. Он заботится о том, чтобы Донхёк спокойно спал. Тот в связи с этим ощущает какую-то неуместную благодарность. Мешающуюся со стыдом. Он уже понял, что с Марком ему повезло, и что Марк его пожалел, но, так или иначе, Марк его выкупил. Хорошие люди не покупают других людей. А перед плохими людьми очень неудобно быть благодарными. Не следует, наверное. Неправильно. 

Донхёк одёргивает на себе треклятые ремни и морщится. За время сна они успели впиться в кожу и теперь оставляют после себя тёмно-красные полосы. Кожа – липкая. Омеге нужно в душ, но не в этот. Домой. Он цепляется за мысль про дом и пытается вытеснить ей все остальные. О том, что двигаться немного больно, и о том, почему так. Донхёк всё пережил. Об этом можно больше не думать. Просто не думать. Он заставляет себя подняться с кровати. Натягивает джинсы на ноги. Неловко. То путаясь, то шиворот-навыворот, то не той стороной. Руки почему-то дрожат. И это злит. Всё самое сложное должно уже было остаться позади. Но, возможно, самое сложное – это не провести ночь за два миллиона, а пережить следующий день. И Донхёку от такой догадки хочется вцепиться руками в волосы, опрокинуться на кровать и завыть. Он наверняка так и поступит, но только дома. Сейчас же – застёгивает ширинку. За свитером приходится пройти почти два метра, до коридора со шкафом, а на шкафе есть зеркало, и Донхёку страшновато видеть, какой он там отражается. Он же даже макияж не смыл перед тем, как заснуть. Так что свитер он надевает, так и не подняв взгляд. А дальше переводит его на рюкзак. В нём лежит два миллиона. Схватить его, уйти – и Марк останется в прошлом, но у омеги на тему денег обнаруживается паранойя. Альфа же мог вытащить их, пока он спал, и положить себе в карманы. Как Донхёк их тогда отберёт обратно, он не знает, но не проверить не может. Он опускается перед рюкзаком. Открывает его, находит под клубком украшений пачку купюр и закрывает снова. Только сейчас замечая, что голоса из ванной секунд сорок как не слышно. А двери тут довольно бесшумные.

Разряд паники прошивает сердце, и омега оборачивается.

Марк глядит на него. Молча. Но вроде бы без злости. Он стоит в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди, и омеге крайне странно на него смотреть. Ночью он расстёгивал ту самую рубашку, под которой теперь, в такт мерному дыханию, вздымается грудь альфы. Его руки держали Донхёка. Его пальцы были внутри. Он его целовал, касался, сжимал и… и всё остальное. А теперь Донхёк уходит. Потому что всё произошедшее ничего не должно значить. Два миллиона, он помнит (он только о них и старается помнить), просто что-то в его разуме упрямо не укладывается в концепцию купли-продажи. Что-то очень наивное, видимо. Чистое. То, из-за чего омега любил смотреть красивые сериалы и читать книжки про любовь. И с чем ему точно пора прощаться.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит Марк, улыбаясь ему. Скорее вежливо, чем тепло. – Уходишь?

Вопрос – абсолютно нейтральный. Он не намекает ни на «останься», ни на «проваливай». Альфа просто интересуется. А Донхёк кивает.

\- У меня университет, - произносит он из не самой уместной потребности оправдаться. И прикусывает себе язык. Омега не в курсе, сколько сейчас времени, но пары наверняка уже закончились. Однако Марк не указывает на это его упущение. Он пожимает плечами. Донхёк каждое мгновение ждёт, что вот сейчас альфа наконец намекнёт на то, как же он разочарован. Он имеет право. Однако произносит Марк только неожиданное:

\- Оставишь номер? – и, заметив удивление на лице омеги, поясняет: - Я в Сеуле надолго. Может, ещё решу прийти к вам в клуб. Было бы неплохо, чтобы ты был там. Если ты не против, конечно.

Донхёк кивает. С шоком от того факта, что Марку он всё-таки понравился, он разберётся позже. Равно как и с обидой. Неуместной, омега понимает. Детской, потому что да, Марк мог совсем ничего с ним не делать, но он вовсе не был обязан так поступать. Он и так его пощадил. Марк – это хороший вариант. А Донхёку ещё будут нужны деньги. И номер свой он диктует. Альфа забивает в телефон. Проверяет, судя по тому, как телефон омеги вибрирует в рюкзаке. Донхёк накидывает его на плечи. Поднимается на ноги. Стоит в двух шагах от Марка, и, наверное, сейчас стоило бы его обнять на прощание. Даже поцеловать. Улыбнуться, сделав вид, что прошедшая ночь была лучшей в жизни, и Донхёк просто в восторге. Как-то так должны заканчиваться идеальные выкупы, и омега мнётся пару секунд, но сам альфа и пальцем не шевелит, чтобы к нему подойти. Так что Донхёк решает, что Марку даром не нужна вся эта фальшь. Её он точно кучу раз уже видел. Донхёк с трудом выдавливает из себя самое обычное «пока». Получает в ответ кивок. И пожелание удачного дня. И, ощущая себя просто невероятно тупо, проходит мимо Марка к двери. Открывает её. Выходит из номера. Выдыхает.

Вот и всё.

Он шагает к лифту, сжав губы и игнорируя любопытный взгляд горничной. Как будто она никогда не видела молоденьких омег, выходящих из чьих-то богатых номеров. Донхёк не первый и не последний. У Донхёка два миллиона, а всё остальное – так, необходимые препятствия. Он жив. Здоров. У него почти ничего не болит, и его без проблем отпустили домой. Всё в порядке. В том, как он шагает по холлу отеля, даже есть что-то кинематографичное. Все эти красивые драмы о богатой жизни. Донхёк и раньше чувствовал что-то подобное. Танцуя на пилоне, сложно не ощущать себя как в фильме. Теперь он лишь чуть глубже погрузился в эту изнанку жизни. Точно так же, как десятки омег до него. В дэнс-группе выкупаются почти все. Иногда даже официантки соблазняются суммами. Это нормально. Это просто другое отношение к близости. Не близость даже, а всего лишь способ приятно провести время. Поболтать, поужинать, переспать, посмотреть фильм – события примерно одного порядка. Донхёк давно видел эту парадигму, и сейчас усиленно пытается вписать её и в свою голову. Романтика – это, конечно, здорово, отношения – замечательно, любовь – прекрасно, но два миллиона это два миллиона. Этого хватит, чтобы оплатить семестр и помочь матери с кредитами. И это вовсе не трагедия.

Донхёк вызывает такси. Он живёт у тёти, которая живёт со своим парнем, а потому (если только те двое не ссорятся, иногда бывает), в общем и целом, живёт один. Семья – в другом городе. Они даже в курсе, где работает их сын, просто уверены, что официантом. Ну какой из Донхёка танцор. Он же милый и невинный, в младшей школе расплакался из-за того, что его в щёчку поцеловали, ему, наверное, даже смотреть на всех этих танцовщиц без моральных травм сложно. Донхёк уверил, что хорошие чаевые того стоят. Хотя вряд ли мать поверит, что чаевые настолько хорошие. Нужно как-то объяснить ей деньги. Донхёк думает над этим, пока доезжает до места и поднимается в квартиру. Первым же делом – идёт в ванную. Моется он тщательно, но вроде бы не так остервенело, как должен по статьям про насилие. Потому что это было вовсе не насилие, конечно же. Он сам распорядился своим телом. Не хочется вспоминать только то отвратительное чувство беспомощности. Уязвимости. Когда Марк перевернул его лицом к себе, и омега готов был его умолять. Когда альфа поцеловал его почти что нежно, и от его жалости теперь тоже тошно. Донхёк оттирает с себя всё. Заматывается в полотенце и хватает рюкзак по пути в спальню. Достаёт из него деньги. Держит в руках и какого-то чёрта не может заставить себя их пересчитать. Просто пялится на жёлтые купюры, и в голову лезут вопросы о том, как он теперь дальше. Кто он. Какой он. 

Донхёк жмурится и трясёт головой. Мокрые пряди липнут ко лбу.

Он – такой же, как те омеги, с которыми он танцует на одном пилоне. С которыми болтает, пьёт чай, с кем-то даже гулял пару раз. Он просто не раздувает из факта секса что-то значимое, он отлично проводит время с классными людьми за очень хорошие деньги, и это точно лучше, чем всякие отношения с их драмами и треволнениями. Как минимум, это удобнее. 

Донхёк понимает, что нормально деньги никак не объяснит, и пишет матери в меру бредовую историю. Мол, он разговорился с гостем в клубе, упомянул, что у родителей есть проблемы, а тот был пьяный и добрый, и отсчитал ему чаевыми миллион. Почему бы и нет. В реальности, правда, Донхёк поделил бы чай с остальными официантами, они все чаевые в одну коробку складывают, но мать же не знает.

Она читает и очень долго молчит.

Донхёк боится, что мать спросит или заподозрит, но она решает поверить. Звонит со своим не в меру радостным голосом, благодарит Донхёка за то, что тот решил отдать эти деньги родителям, и щебечет о том, какой это камень с души. И как сильно она Донхёка любит.

Донхёк лежит, вжавшись в подушку затылком, закрывает свой рот ладонью и старается не расплакаться.

Если бы мать узнала, то для неё это точно стало бы трагедией.

Но для Донхёка всё в порядке, он повторяет себе это, вдыхая глубоко, и обрывает разговор. Нужно закинуть деньги на карточку. Перевести родителям, а потом найти счёт университета. Когда-нибудь Донхёк станет дипломированным инженером, устроится в крутую компанию и до конца дней своих будет прекрасно жить. Но пока что в это нужно дохрена всего вложить. Как родители вкладывали в квартиру, технику, дорогущий компьютер для Донхёка и его программ (и за который теперь не в состоянии расплатиться).

Он сушит волосы феном. Одевается и ходит до банкомата и обратно. Вернувшись, садится за сборник лекций. Заставляет себя читать. Несмотря на то, что каждый абзац приходится перечитывать по три раза, иначе смысл просто не доходит до сознания. Ночью Донхёк ложится спать, ворочается до утра и, немного помятый, идёт на пары. В университете он не особо заметный. Иногда прогуливает, иногда болтает с кем-то в столовой, иногда отвечает на семинарах. Донхёк отсиживает лекции и возвращается домой. Он живёт дальше, и получается это настолько обычно, что ему самому не верится. Нет истерик, кошмарных снов или желания нажраться антидепрессантов. Донхёк в порядке. Только иногда прошивает неуместными воспоминаниями или ассоциациями. И каждый раз, когда звонят родители, есть страх, что это Марк. Его номер омега добавил в контакты. Чтобы не проигнорировать случайно и оказаться в клубе в нужную ночь. Донхёку ещё долго учиться и долго помогать родителям. Ему нельзя упустить шанс хорошо заработать. И, если честно, то он помнит, как его вело от поцелуев. Помнит тот жар и возбуждение. Ему чертовски интересно, к чему бы оно привело, если бы получилось по-другому. Есть что-то неприятное в том, чтобы об этом думать, стыдное и пугающее, и Донхёк всё ещё совсем не знает Марка, но… Он знает, что с ним могло бы быть очень круто. Однако ещё он понимает, что это не так важно, как деньги. И выкупаться можно не только с Марком. Донхёк переживёт. Куча омег вокруг него так делает. У него тоже получится. Он заработает на то, чтобы заложить фундамент дальнейшей жизни, и тогда он сможет завязать. Он справится. Кто знает, вероятно, ему даже понравится. Если следующим будет кто-то вроде Марка.

Донхёк выходит в смену, окончательно причислив себя к выездным и уверившись, что для него это также нормально. Справился один раз – справится ещё. Будет даже проще. Намного. Зато сейчас он ещё может выбирать, а не выкупаться потом лишь бы с кем в последний момент перед отчислением. 

Омега отдаёт менеджеру штраф за то, что уехал с прошлой смены. Донхёк выходит в зал и резко понимает, как ему лень к кому-то подсаживаться, когда свой прежний заработок за пару месяцев он теперь может получить за ночь. И насколько это проще, чем танцевать на износ. Как приятно выходить к пилону и двигаться, просто наслаждаясь процессом, а не высматривая отчаянно, кто же кинет на него взгляд. Когда он не боится, что жизнь вот-вот закончится. В итоге к компании гостей Донхёк подходит только после того, как получает от менеджера втык за то, что слоняется без дела. И менеджер делает правильно, потому что одному из альф танцор нравится. Альф здесь пятеро. Им всем где-то под сорок, но выглядят они хорошо. Костюмы, парфюм, дорогое шампанское на столе. Тот, к которому подсаживается Донхёк, уже навеселе. Он сгребает омегу за талию и сходу лезет ему за резинку трусов. Донхёк смеётся наигранно, но лапать себя за просто так не позволяет. А вот за дорогущий коктейль (танцору с него идёт неплохой процент) – пожалуйста. За этот коктейль Донхёк танцует приват прямо в зале, и вообще-то он так делать не любит, но здесь всем плевать. Все уже пьяные, и всем тоже танцуют. Так что омега двигается привычными волнами, оперевшись одной рукой о край стола и морщась из-за того, что альфа слишком сильно сжимает бёдра. Вжимая в себя. Вместо танца и красивого взаимодействия получается какой-то грубоватый петтинг через штаны, но Донхёку не впервой. Только после Марка не очень приятно изображать страсть перед кем-то другим. Хотя этот альфа, несмотря на возраст, вполне привлекательный. Волевые черты лица, низкий голос, сильные руки. Слишком сильные, на самом деле, но после недовольного шипения омеги гость ослабляет нажим. Он кажется адекватным. Посередине привата Донхёк, спохватившись, спрашивает имя. Чтобы оно уже спустя минуту вылетело из головы. 

Всё как обычно. Атмосфера распущенного веселья, пьяный гость, который хочет омегу не только облапать, бокал шампанского в руке. Донхёк прикладывает его к губам. Хотя он всё ещё не пьёт. По привычке. Но – вот это куда менее привычно – размышляет о том, уехать ему с этим альфой или нет. «За» - деньги. «Нет» - почему бы и нет? Он не старый и не страшный. Он омеге не противен. В общем-то, наоборот. Он знает, что с Донхёком делать, а сам он к этому вполне готов. Пара танцовщиц наверняка уедет с этой компанией, а третья уже уходит, сжимая в руке купюры. Четвёртой – она не поедет, она никогда не уезжает – суют чаевые, и Донхёк слышит просьбу найти кого-то на выкуп. Девушка кивает. А альфа Донхёка запускает руку ему в волосы и – слишком сильно, чтобы было приятно – сжимает. 

\- Я же тебе понравился? – опаляет ухо пьяным шёпотом.

Донхёк кивает. Он бы кивнул в любом случае. Но вроде бы ничего. Хоть омега и не уверен. Однако он точно знает, к чему идёт разговор, и он берёт ситуацию в свои руки.

\- Понимаешь, я обычно не выезжаю… - аккуратно начинает он. Получает смешок:

\- Но я же необычный? – пальцы альфы продолжают сжимать волосы, и Донхёк изворачивается под его руку так, чтобы не тянуло. 

\- Очень необычный, я поэтому вообще об этом и говорю, - произносит омега и заглядывает в глаза альфе, изображая на лице самоборьбу. Он не боится переиграть. Всё равно тот пьяный. – Но… Пойми, мне сложно вот так вот переступить через принципы и спать с кем-то за деньги. Даже с тобой.

Изначально Донхёк начал этот разговор для того, чтобы набить цену повыше. Однако альфа делает даже лучше. Он говорит:

\- Ну так поехали просто пообщаться, - и ухмыляется. - а там как пойдёт. 

Это слышали как минимум две танцовщицы, и они подтвердят, что Донхёк не договаривался на секс. Ну, это если он в последний момент решит, что не хочет, и смоется, а гость потом пожалуется в клуб. Донхёку страшно, но он говорит «миллион». Альфа не торгуется. Он отсчитывает ему купюры, и ещё сотню тысяч кладёт сверху. Пьяные люди – щедрые люди. Ещё они опасные, но Донхёк верит в лучшее. Уходя в гримёрку и не веря до конца в то, что опять это делает. Что вот так вот легко выкупы могут стать рутиной. Познакомился, станцевал, поехал. Ещё несколько раз – и он сможет уволиться отсюда на год. У Донхёка так давно не было свободного времени, что он не представляет даже, что тогда будет делать. Однако мысль о светлом будущем всё равно окрыляет. В противовес реальности, в которой омега едет неизвестно куда неизвестно с кем. Кураж, который цеплял в зале, немного спадает, и Донхёку становится действительно страшно. Он сглатывает, застёгивая рубашку. Сегодня – никаких глупых свитеров. И он знает, что, как бы ни пугался, он уже ничего не отменит. Ему нравится казаться себе независимым, взрослым и смелым.

А потом они всей компанией, пять на пять, едут прямиком в гостиницу. И альфа уже в машине начинает вести себя так, что Донхёк, который изначально вроде как не против, постепенно склоняется к другому решению. Потому что альфа лезет бесцеремонно и неприятно. С влажными ладонями и кисловатым запахом. Лезет под джинсы, под рубашку, так, будто рядом нет ни ещё одной пары, ни водителя, и Донхёк поначалу терпит. Однако к концу поездки он уже откровенно раздражённо убирает от себя чужие руки. Ещё раз, ещё и ещё. Для альфы это, кажется, игра. Он уверен, что и омега отбивается притворно, но Донхёку реально не нравится. Он стоит у стойки регистрации, наблюдает за тем, как альфа снимает им номер, и напряжённо кусает губы. Надеясь, что дальше станет получше. Он соглашался на «как пойдёт», и альфа уверен, что всё пойдёт замечательно. Но для этого альфа, по идее, должен Донхёка соблазнить. Сделать так, чтобы он захотел, а не так, чтобы он с ним дрался за право посидеть спокойно. 

Мужчина берёт Донхёка за талию, чтобы подняться с ним по лестнице, и омега не может не сравнивать с Марком. Который всё делал куда… тактичней. Уверенно и властно, но без подобной хозяйской грубости. 

Их компания расходится по номерам.

Донхёк честно надеется на лучшее. А альфа тем временем включает свет и скидывает с себя рубашку. Он встаёт с таким самоуверенным лицом, словно омега тут же должен потерять голову и наброситься на него с первобытным желанием. Вот только Донхёк видит староватое тело с животом (под рубашкой он не казался таким обрюзгшим, но вот, пожалуйста) и – это неожиданно – татуировкой у плеча. Отпечаток ладони. Альфа видит, куда смотрит Донхёк, и произносит с неподдельной гордостью:

\- Это отпечаток ладошки моей дочери, когда ей был год. Кто-то делает слепки, а я решил не мелочиться.

Омега прикрывает глаза.

Отпечаток ладошки дочери.

Он при всём желании не смог бы представить что-то, что возбуждало бы ещё меньше.

Донхёк понимает, что ладно, да, он совершил ошибку. И начинает обдумывать, как бы потактичней отсюда выбраться. Однако у альфы на него другие планы. Он подходит, обдавая алкогольным дыханием, и своим животом прислоняет омегу к стене. Тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. И не запаниковать. Живот животом, но альфа сильнее него раза в три. Он его хочет. Он считает, что имеет право. Донхёк же хорошо подыгрывал ему в клубе. А сейчас ощущает, как чужие пальцы приподнимают его подбородок. Как губы накрывают. Неприятно-влажно, и от запаха кислого шампанского желудок скручивает нехорошим спазмом. Донхёк напрягается, не зная, как ему оттолкнуть альфу и не вызвать при этом агрессии, а тот принимает отсутствие явного сопротивления за согласие. И снова лезет руками. Под одежду. Сжимает до боли, и омега дёргается, ощущая, что дышать сложно. Ему будто сами лёгкие сдавливают. Альфа отрывается от его джинсов, чтобы начать расстёгивать рубашку, и у него, несмотря на опьянение, получается довольно быстро. Он сдирает её с плеч Донхёка вместе с рюкзаком. Лямки неприятно трут по коже. Там, в рюкзаке, миллион. Это много. И этого и близко недостаточно. Донхёк выставляет перед собой ладони. Упирается ими в чужую грудь, но альфу это, конечно же, не останавливает. Он их просто игнорирует, вжимая омегу в стену и целуя его. Грубо. Донхёку не нравится, и рта он не раскрывает. Несмотря на то, что альфа лезет языком. И тому не нравится, что ему не отвечают. Он хватает омегу за волосы. Тянет вниз, чтобы тот поднял лицо, и Донхёку больно. Липко и неприятно. До него наконец доходит, что от этого он не сможет отмыться так легко. Это не Марк. Не желание вперемешку со страхом. Это – чистое нежелание позволять пьяной туше себя касаться. И страх, конечно же. Много страха. Потому что он Донхёка не отпустит. Возможно, в обычной жизни он неплохой человек, семейный вон, с дочерью, но здесь и сейчас он во-первых, пьяный, во-вторых, заплатил. Он тащит Донхёка дальше. К кровати. Бросает на неё, и он, кажется, реально не замечает, что у омеги во взгляде паника. Альфе тупо неинтересно. Он расстёгивает джинсы. А Донхёк пятится по простыням и осознаёт, что вот-вот получит психическую травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он, конечно, останется жив и, скорее всего, здоров, но отвратно и мерзко от самого себя будет ещё до жути долго. Он на такое не подписывался. Серьёзно, нет. Он не знает, как вбить это в голову альфы, но нет. Тот тем временем спускает свои брюки до колен и наваливается на омегу сверху. Дышать реально становится нечем. Донхёку под чужим телом и пошевелиться сложно. Его прижимают к кровати. Ему буквально облизывают шею, мерзко, мокро, и омеге в ответ хочется только ударить. Пнуть. Укусить. Что угодно, но это ведь не поможет. Омега очень чётко представляет, как альфа в ответ влепит ему пощёчину, или ударит, или уткнёт лицом в подушку. Вероятно, всё сразу. При мыслях о том, что будет дальше, Донхёка физически почти что тошнит. Он отталкивает чужие руки. Выбирается из-под альфы, чувствует, как ладони сжимают плечи, и – он не знает, откуда у него в этот момент берётся воля на актёрство – изображает извиняющуюся улыбку.

\- Мне в туалет, - выдыхает он, надеясь, что такая простая фраза дойдёт до пьяного сознания. И она реально доходит. Донхёка выпускают. Он вскакивает. Изо всех своих моральных сил он не срывается на бег и будто спокойно отходит в коридорчик. В котором хватает рюкзак и вместо двери ванной открывает дверь номера. Молясь, чтобы альфа просто-напросто заснул, пока будет его ждать. А сам – кидаясь вперёд по коридору. Голый по пояс, но это меньшая из всех проблем. Донхёк несётся мимо дверей, тяжело дыша. Кожей ощущая опасность. Если его вернут, то будет очень плохо, но хорошо ведь в любом случае бы не было. Не нужно было ехать. Совсем не нужно. Донхёк вот уже, на месте, понимает, что больше не уедет, но сначала нужно выбраться из этой гостиницы. А дверь, ведущую на лестницу, он, кажется, пропускает. Коридор везде чудовищно одинаковый. Коричневые двери скачут перед глазами. Ковры скрадывают топот от бега. Донхёк сворачивает на какой-то развилке. Потом – ещё раз. Видит кулер с водой, которого точно не видел по пути в номер. Понимает, что заблудился. Но возвращаться назад – страшно. Альфа не заснул. Донхёк вздрагивает всем телом, когда слышит отзвук очень знакомого, громкого и взбешённого голоса. И обмирает, слыша, как ему отвечают. Точно. Альфа же не один. У них компания. Они однозначно его найдут. Страх пережимает дыхательные пути. Донхёк добегает до тупика. Вокруг – только глухая стена и очередные двери. У омеги с собой один лишь рюкзак. Он мог бы попытаться вернуть деньги, но альфа наверняка захочет возмещения ущерба иного рода. На миг в голове мелькает мысль о полиции, но это было бы просто смешно. «Здравствуйте, меня выкупили из стрип-клуба и хотят изнасиловать». Стражи порядка приедут только чтобы Донхёка же арестовать за проституцию. омега не знает, что делать. Он не может заставить себя вернуться в тот номер. Правда, не может. Донхёк сползает вниз по стене и обнимает себя за голые плечи. Упирается лбом в коленки. Чувствует, как слёзы подступают к глазам, и ненавидит себя за глупость. Он переоценил себя и недооценил альфу. Он ни черта не выездной. Ему не настолько всё равно. Он во всех смыслах в тупике, и есть только одна мысль, которая бьётся в висках. Один человек, который мог бы всё понять. Марк был к нему добр. И Марк не полиция. Но звонить ему с просьбой спасти – скорее всего, только позориться. Марку не должно быть до него дела. Не говоря уже о том, что виноваты в ситуации только Донхёк, его незрелость и его тупость. Но омега выцарапывает из рюкзака телефон трясущимися пальцами. Лучше он один раз опозорится и будет знать, что сделал всё, что было возможно. Он находит контакт, жмёт и набирает воздуха в лёгкие. Слыша, как в соседнем коридоре перекликаются альфы. Они, конечно, удивлены происходящим, но они его ищут. Они скоро его найдут. 

Первый гудок отзывается дрожью по позвоночнику. Второй – страхом сжимает сердце. Марк ведь может не ответить. У него могут быть дела. Он может сбросить, и Донхёку тогда останется только из окна сброситься. Однако третьего гудка не звучит. Звучит спокойное «алло?», и омега тараторит:

\- Привет, это Донхёк, тот танцор из…

\- Я понял, - омега слышит, как Марк усмехается. – Поверь, тебя сложно забыть. Что-то важное? Звучишь обеспокоенно. 

«Обеспокоенно». Донхёк не специально, честно, у него в этот момент сам собой вырывается всхлип. Испуганный. И усмешка из чужого тона пропадает.

\- Донхёк? 

\- Я… Я в гостинице, и… Тут альфа, - Донхёк бьётся о стену затылком из-за того, что у него язык не поворачивается нормально объяснить. – Я… Я так не могу. Марк. Прости. Пожалуйста. Ты можешь меня забрать? Я очень тебя прошу, я…

Омега осекается, потому что из соседнего коридора доносится крик про кого-то «наглого» и «не с тем связавшимся, чтоб так разводить». В трубке тем временем повисает молчание. Донхёк боится его нарушить. Ему стыдно настолько откровенно умолять. Но он правда не знает другого выхода. 

\- Где ты? Говори название.

Донхёк выдыхает. Не веря в то, что ему действительно помогут. Он выпаливает и название, и этаж, и номер, в котором был. А Марк обещает, что скоро будет. Телефон омега не кладёт в рюкзак – телефон он туда роняет. Сам бы хотел целиком в него залезть, только бы не быть здесь, в этом коридоре, таким уязвимым и заметным. Он сжимается в комок, слушая, как его ищут. Как голоса приближаются. Он заставляет себя встать, чтобы дёрнуть пару ближайших дверей, но они закрыты. И Донхёк не придумывает ничего лучшего, кроме как снова сбиться в ком из дрожи, самоненависти и отчаянной надежды на лучшее. Марк успеет. Марк плохой человек, но он согласился ему помочь. Донхёк для него что угодно сделает. С ним страшно, но не мерзко. Омега только что наглядно понял, в чём разница и почему она так чертовски важна.

Фигуры альф появляются в начале коридора, и Донхёк находит в себе какие-то остатки гордости. Снова вынуждая себя подняться на ноги. Поднять голову. Тут не только альфы. Тут ещё пара девушек, и перед ними особенно неловко. Они честно трахаются, а Донхёк за те же деньги ломает драму. Его альфа тем временем выходит вперёд. Он в брюках с болтающимся ремнём и в расстёгнутой рубашке.

\- Это ещё что такое? – спрашивает он возмущённо, и все ответы, которые идут Донхёку на ум – откровенно идиотские. Ну не перепутал же он двери и не искал тут туалет. Он только опускает взгляд и сжимает рюкзак в кулаках. Надеясь, что Марк вот-вот появится. Нужно потянуть время. Любым путём. Включая идиотские.

\- Туалет искал, - произносит Донхёк, ненавидя тот факт, что голос тоже дрожит.

Он видит, как одна из танцовщиц закатывает глаза. Вторая её одёргивает. У второй скорее сочувствие написано на лице, но это никак Донхёку не поможет. А альфа – ну надо же – даёт ему шанс. Видимо, ему тоже не особо приятно силой кого-то затаскивать себе в номер. Он предлагает:

\- Так пойдём. Я помогу.  
Донхёк улыбается неловко. Он отвечает так, как, по идее, мог бы ответить испуганный, но смирившийся омега:

\- Может, лучше ещё выпьем?

Альфа пожимает плечами. Но он застёгивает ремень, и рубашку тоже начинает.

\- Без проблем.

Другие пары расходятся по номерам. Донхёк с альфой спускается вниз, в холл с барной стойкой, и тот выбирает ему какой-то крепкий виски. Омега помнит – правильно пить неразбавленное. И тут же, за баром, делает вид, что пьёт первый глоток. Он умеет притворяться. Он даже морщиться не забывает. А альфа качает головой. Он всё ещё злой, но он типа понимающий. По крайней мере, напоить согласен. А Донхёк ждёт. Ждёт и молится, молится и ждёт. И, когда он видит в стеклянных дверях знакомую фигуру – чёрное пальто, бледная кожа, уверенный шаг – он радуется Марку сильнее, чем чему-либо в своей жизни. Сильнее, чем компьютеру, чем поступлению, чем родителям на каникулах в конце семестра. Донхёк здесь, прямо в холле, готов ему станцевать, его поцеловать, что угодно, чем может быть полезен. Пусть только Марк его отсюда вытащит. Он идёт прямо к ним. Кивает Донхёку – который всё ещё голый по пояс, спасибо бармену за то, что обошёлся без замечаний – и наклоняется к уху заранее возмущённого альфы. Что-то ему говорит. Вежливо отводит в сторону. Они беседуют, Донхёк не слышит, о чём, но кричать альфа не начинает. Он, напротив, кивает как-то понимающе. Качает головой. Марк достаёт телефон, они возятся с ним пару минут, и – Донхёк так предполагает – Марк переводит альфе деньги, им заплаченные. После он кивает Донхёку и шагает к выходу. Тот спешит за ним, избегая глядеть на альфу, и догоняет у самых дверей. Боится сказать что-то первым. Он вообще думал, что Марк придёт сюда с кучей охраны и силой его отобьёт, но он один. Открывает дверь машины и садится на водительское сиденье. Донхёк мнётся, не уверенный, что его приглашают, но Марк указывает на соседнее, и омега оббегает машину. Усаживается. Ждёт, что Марк начнёт разговор, однако тот только молча выруливает с парковки. И Донхёк не выдерживает:

\- Что ты ему сказал?

Марк ведёт бровью, едва взглянув на омегу.

\- Что ты мой парень, который прежде танцевал в клубе, но мы поссорились, и ты, в отместку мне, туда вернулся. И, в отместку же, выкупился с первым встречным. Но, бедный и эмоциональный, передумал и позвонил мне. Ох уж эти омеги, сам понимаешь, давай я верну тебе деньги, и разойдёмся миром. Мужик вроде адекватный. О чём вы с ним не договорились?

Донхёк открывает рот, но издаёт только неясный сдавленный звук. Они же обо всём, в принципе, договорились, это омега сдал назад. Потому что оказалось мерзко, неправильно и страшно. И он должен был это понимать до того, как брал оплату. Но расписываться в своей глупости перед Марком – излишнее, разве нет? Как будто он сам не понимает всей ситуации. Омега вместо извинений решает сделать что-нибудь полезное. Он лезет в рюкзак, предлагая:

\- Давай я верну тебе деньги.

Марк смеряет его таким взглядом, словно, не будь они его в машине – и он сплюнул бы себе под ноги.

\- Будешь должен.

Не деньгами.

Донхёк, конечно, много на что был готов в холле гостиницы, но сейчас ему снова становится страшно. 

\- И… куда мы едем?

\- В мою в квартиру, - отвечает Марк, поворачивая руль одной рукой. Второй он одёргивает воротник пальто. – Расслабься. Я не собираюсь с тобой ничего делать.

У Донхёка, несмотря на последнюю фразу, во рту пересыхает. Но к Марку он ощущает хрупкое подобие доверия. Ровно с той секунды, когда, вместо того, чтобы выбить из него крики, он его поцеловал. И Донхёк решает не спорить. Очередная ночь, которую нужно пережить. Сегодня худшее уж точно позади. А ещё Марка нужно поблагодарить. Правда, нужно. Однако весь артикуляционный аппарат Донхёка оказывается способен только на самое простое «спасибо». На которое Марк отвечает только раздражённым передёргиванием плеч. Донхёк не знает, чем он раздражает конкретно сейчас. Вероятно, лучше всего было бы замолчать и сделать вид, что его вообще тут нет, но наряду с необходимостью благодарить омега ощущает острую потребность извиняться. За то, что получилось из их с Марком выкупа. Донхёк сцепляет пальцы в замок. Закусывает губу. Он с ощутимым трудом выговаривает:

\- Прости. Я… Я не хотел.

Марк понимает, что речь не о сегодняшних событиях. Он уточняет, выгнув бровь:

\- Чего? Меня?

Донхёк сглатывает. Этот вопрос он предпочитает оставить без ответа. Он не знает, как звучал бы правдивый ответ.

\- Обманывать тебя. Я не хотел тебя обманывать.

Губы Марка прорезает усмешкой.

\- Ну, фактически, это я не уточнил. Но вот ты, придя в стрип-клуб, ожидал бы напороться на перепуганного девственника?

Донхёк опускает голову. Ощущая, как краска густо заливает щёки. Он повторяет «прости», но получается едва слышно. А Марк говорит без проблем, свободно, отчётливо:

\- Да мне-то что. Перед собой извиняйся. Я, конечно, впервые столкнулся со столь уникальным случаем, но меня он вроде до слёз не довёл.

Плакал Донхёк. Он помнит. И он не хочет об этом вспоминать. Но тему пытается перевести предельно глупо, и понимает это уже к концу фразы:

\- А ты много кого… Ну… - на слово «выкупал» его уже не хватает, но оно и не требуется. Марк отвечает, качнув головой:

\- Не переживай, ты запомнился, - и продолжает по-прежнему раздражённо: - Мог бы и сказать. Я что, похож на человека, которому нравится пытать людей?

Донхёк смотрит на него. Острый профиль, твёрдый взгляд, властность, все эти повадки на грани жестокости. Вроде придушивания. Донхёк вспоминает шутки про якудзу. И ему правда не нравится Марку врать.

\- Ну, если честно… - начинает он осторожно. Фразу завершает альфа. Тем, как трансформирует свою усмешку в улыбку.

\- Ладно. Я похож на того, кому нравится пытать омег, которых он целует?

\- Думаю, только если им это нравится.

Марк пожимает плечами. Не отрицая, в общем-то, и эта тема даже более неловкая, чем в целом про выкупы.

\- А если бы я сказал, то… ты бы ничего не сделал? – озвучивает Донхёк свою мёртвую уже, но когда-то важную надежду.

Альфа снова усмехается.

\- Я бы заплатил больше, - он думает немного и добавляет: - Да и, полагаю, тогда бы получилось обойтись без слёз.

Донхёк откидывается на спинку кресла. Не зная, из-за какой части ему в итоге обиднее, из-за денег или из-за слёз. Ладно, Донхёк поступил тупо. Ему не впервой. В последнее время он часто так делает. Вероятно, потому что лезет туда, где ни черта не знает. Сейчас он наконец просто молчит. Скрестив руки на голой груди и отвернувшись к окну.

Он должен Марку что-то ценой в миллион.

На его счастье, Марку не нравится заставлять его плакать.


	4. четыре

Донхёк ощущает себя лишним. В этой квартире и в жизни Марка в целом. Здесь красиво. Дорого. Пентхаус - огромный, с отдельным лифтом и окнами во всю стену. За ними Сеул. В основном, внизу. Донхёк представляет, каково это - каждое утро вставать с постели и ощущать себя во всех смыслах выше остальных людей. Видеть крыши их домов. Марк точно ощущает. И у Донхёка даже осуждать не выходит, потому что альфа имеет право. У Донхёка нет ни единого возражения по поводу чужого высокомерия, когда Марк стоит, оперевшись бедром о стеклянный стол, и читает что-то в телефоне. Спина выпрямлена, голова чуть наклонена вбок, брови сдвинуты сосредоточенно. Альфа выглядит так, словно там, у себя в диалоге, он отдаёт приказ по убийству, например, президента. Словно он такие приказы раздаёт ежедневно после завтрака.

Донхёк сидит на краю дивана, сжимает пальцами кожаную обивку и ждёт, когда Марк снизойдёт до него и того факта, что он его вообще-то к себе привёз. После чего сказал "минуту" и пропал в своих важных телефонных делах.

Марк прикусывает губу и произносит беззвучно нечто однозначно нецензурное.

Марк выглядит так, что перед ним хочется раздеваться. Ну, какой-то части Донхёка хочется. Очень маленькой и испуганной. То ли омежьей, то ли стриптизёрской. Донхёк в целом всё равно с ней не согласен. Ему крайне некомфортно здесь. Он правда лишний, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Но он должен Марку миллион (а ещё - благодарность за спасение), так что омега ждёт. Дышит сбивчиво. До тех пор, пока альфа наконец не суёт телефон в карман брюк. Пальто он снял ещё в коридоре. Кинул на спинку дивана, и Донхёк тогда дёрнулся, боясь, что следующим туда кинут его. Но нет. Он получил только приказ сидеть. Хотя сегодня на нём нет ошейника.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя не было планов на сегодняшнюю ночь? - интересуется у него альфа. И вообще-то у Донхёка они были (спать), однако речь уже идёт о прошедшем времени. Омега не спорит. Он мотает головой и сжимает обивку сильнее. На свете есть миллионы слов, миллиарды их комбинаций, и Донхёк в этот момент боится каждого. Марку ничего не стоит сказать, что ночью омега будет сниматься в бдсм-сессии с гэнг-бэнгом и прочими прелестями жизни. Однако альфа, вздохнув, вполне мирно сообщает:

\- Моя с японцами сделка пока что на той стадии, когда я их окучиваю и выгуливаю, и конкретно сегодня - на яхте. Насчёт омег уже договорились, но мне не помешает сопровождение, которое я хоть немного знаю. Не люблю запоминать новые имена. Так что? - Марк улыбается, и вопрос - дань вежливости - звучит чистой констатацией факта. - Окажешь мне услугу? 

Донхёк кивает, плотно сжимая губы. Он должен. И это не бдсм с гэнг-бэнгом. Хотя звучит так, словно предполагает секс. Звучит как эскорт, но с Марком Донхёк его переживёт. Однако нервозность всё равно видна. Точно видна, не на пустом же месте альфа уточняет:

\- Просто сопровождение. Приятная компания. Если кто-то начнёт к тебе лезть, скажешь, что ты со мной.

Омегу тянет спросить, что ему делать, если лезть начнёт Марк. Но что-то подсказывает - лучше не демонстрировать свои страхи и худшие ожидания. Вдруг "просто сопровождение" - это действительно "приятная компания" и ничего больше. А Донхёк вдруг начнёт шарахаться, демонстрировать недоверие и в целом вести себя как уже готовая жертва. Виктимное поведение - это плохо. А Донхёк надеется, что ему не будет плохо. Он заставляет себя поднять подбородок. Откинуть взглядом зал и спросить самым обычным тоном:

\- А сюда ты меня зачем привёз? Сказать про яхту?

\- Там не всё ясно со временем, - пожимает плечами Марк. - Проще оставить тебя здесь, чем вызванивать потом. Да и... На эту ночь у тебя точно планов не было. И я ничего от тебя не требую, но поспать с тобой в обнимку у меня однозначно есть право.

Поспать в обнимку. Всего лишь поспать в обнимку. Марк вообще ни слова не говорит про секс, это у Донхёка мысли постоянно перепуганно-озабоченные. Хотя на самом деле слова Марка звучат немного грустно. Одиноко? Омега не знает, какое слово подошло бы лучше всего, но обнимать людей, которым ты платишь... Те, у кого в жизни есть по-настоящему близкие люди, вряд ли так делают. Донхёку бы и в голову не пришло. А для Марка это нормально. Получить в объятия кого-то незнакомого, просто потому что так приятнее будет заснуть.

\- Ванная там, - кивает альфа на коридор. Никаких комментариев не следует, но Донхёк и так понимает. Он танцевал, потом был в отеле не пойми с кем, и, кстати, на нём всё ещё нет рубашки. Он бы заикнулся, но просить одолжить одежду - неловко. Как будто Марк чего-то не видел.

Донхёк всё ещё смелый, уверенный, дерзкий и далее по списку.

В каком-то смысле, он всё ещё на работе.

Омега поднимается с дивана, кивает благодарно и идёт в указанном направлении. За блестящей белой дверью обнаруживается просторная ванная. Реально просторная. Она, без шуток, больше, чем комната Донхёка в его родном доме. Всё белое или чёрное, унитаз, душевая кабина, джакузи в углу. Омега раздевается, кидает вещи на пол и выбирает душ. Хотя и в нём кнопок больше, чем в пульте от телевизора. Рычжки, регулирующие температуру и напор, омега двигает, руководствуясь исключительно интуицией. В итоге всё-таки настраивает. Моется быстро. За неимением мочалки, тело он трёт ладонями. Гель для душа пахнет божественно. Кофейно-божественно. Равно как и шампунь. Донхёку реально неуютно мыться перед тем, как идти в постель к Марку, но он крутит в голове его слова про "ничего от тебя не требую". И споласкивает волосы, отмечая в отражении от дверцы, что корни пора высветлять. У омеги вообще-то даже есть на это деньги. А вот одежды, подходящей для яхты, нет. В принципе, её почти нет, а рубашки Марка будут ему широки в плечах.

Омега вытирается полотенцем со стены (их там висит несколько, разных размеров, но для тела, наверное, предназначено самое большое) и надевает трусы. Джинсы - нет. Он же спать идёт. Люди не спят в узких неудобных джинсах. Марк бы вскинул брови, намекая на это, и момент получился бы неловкий. Омега только полотенце накидывает на плечи. Выходит из ванной, держа джинсовый ком в руках. И довольно быстро (учитывая размеры пентхауса) находит нужную спальню. Ту, в которой Марк. Сидит на застеленной кровати, вытянув ноги и облокотившись об изголовье. В руках он держит какую-то книгу. Держал. При виде омеги, замершего в дверях, книгу он откладывает на тумбочку. А Донхёк всеми силами давит побуждение плотнее закутаться в полотенце. Он только сильнее вцепляется пальцами в ком одежды. И решается сразу напомнить, что ему её не хватает:

\- Я надеюсь, на яхте я не голый буду нужен?

Марк ухмыляться, наклонив голову:

\- По ситуации. А что?

Донхёк улыбается, будто шутка реально смешная. Будто это шутка, начнём с этого. Омега не уверен, зачем продолжает отыгрывать смелую версию себя. Просто... Раз уж начал. Да и платит Марк за неё. И как ещё с ним общаться, Донхёк просто не знает. Он-настоящий хотел бы сейчас быть у себя дома, в пижаме и прекрасном, спокойном, безопасном одиночестве. На яхту он тоже хотел бы, конечно, но не за деньги, не в качестве эскорта и на своих условиях. Ну, обычных. С компанией друзей, если бы они у него были. А не с шутками о том, что одежда не понадобится.

\- Моя рубашка осталась в отеле, - голос выдаёт стеснение. А ещё омега чувствует, что у него щёки краснеют. - Так что мне нужно смотаться домой, либо...

\- Закажем одежду, завтра днём доставят, - решает Марк. - Выключи свет.

Омега оборачивается, чтобы найти выключатель и щёлкнуть по нему. Повторяя себе, что от него ничего не собираются требовать, и зря у него всё внутри сжимается. Из-за того, что Марк стягивает с себя рубашку (опять через голову, привычка, кажется) и снимает штаны. Конечно, он раздевается. Он же собирается спать. И Донхёк обходит кровать, чтобы присесть на краешек и подавить дрожь в руках. Джинсы он скидывает на пол. Покрывало - оттягивает в сторону, чтобы скользнуть под него и под одеяло. Он бы завернулся в кокон, но здесь, под одеялом, Марк. Он притягивает омегу к себе, перекинув через него руку, и желудок ухает вниз. В груди ёкает испуганно, а по коже расходится жар. От чужой кожи. Альфа прижимает омегу к своему телу, и молиться то ли ему, то ли богу опять хочется до точек перед глазами. Однако вместо точек перед ними появляется экран телефона. А поверх щеки Донхёка теплом ощущается чужая. Марк обнимает его, глядит через плечо и ищет сайт с онлайн-магазином одежды.

Омеге жарко, странно и непривычно.

В первую очередь - из-за того, что Марк занимается с ним чем-то обыденным. Покупкой одежды. Правда, сайт, на который он заходит, пестрит логотипами люксовых брендов, а на цены омеге банально страшно смотреть. Он только говорит свои размеры, когда Марк спрашивает. И лежит тихо, сжавшись под чужой рукой, пока альфа выбирает. Тёмно-красную рубашку. Она блестит на модели с экрана то ли атласом, то ли шёлком. После Марк щёлкает по тонкому пиджаку и чёрным брюкам. Омега тем временем наблюдает за тем, как переливаются массивные кольца на чужих пальцах. Белых. Изящных. Донхёк помнит, что с ним делали эти пальцы, и он не может вот так легко перестать об этом думать. Он не Марк, который вбивает в форму сайта свой адрес, кладёт телефон куда-то назад и обнимает Донхёка уже двумя руками. Тот боится (не только боится, но клубок чувств слишком жгучий, чтобы разобраться), что альфа начнёт что-то с ним делать. Однако тот только желает спокойной ночи. Омега выдавливает из себя ответное пожелание. Ощущает под своими коленками чужие, и вот так, вплотную, тело к телу, пытается заснуть. Всего лишь заснуть. Марк держит слово. И... В такой большой кровати, наверное, очень пусто лежать одному.

Хорошие люди не покупают других людей.

Счастливые, наверное, так тоже не делают.

Донхёк сжимает ладони в кулаки и старается выбросить из головы подобные мысли. Ему сложно думать о Марке как о человеке. С чувствами, мыслями, возможно, даже страхами. Большую часть их знакомства омега думал исключительно о том, как с ним обращаться, чтобы заработать. А Марк - о том, сколько ему заплатить, чтобы развлечься. Он и сейчас наверняка также думает. Он, правда, Донхёку помог. Но это потому что ему нужен эскорт для яхты. Вот и всё. Если бы было что-то ещё, то Донхёк не знал бы, что с этим делать. Да и Марк, наверное, тоже. 

В теории, объятия было придуманы, чтобы люди ощущали тепло, комфорт и близость; от объятий Марка омега чувствует только дрожь от макушки и до поджатых пальцев ног. 

Донхёк закрывает глаза, вдыхает глубже горьковатый запах и пытается расслабиться. 

Он засыпает позже, чем Марк, но быстрее, чем в отеле. 

Утром Донхёк в кровати один. И сентиментальностей вроде кофе или завтрака он в постели не находит. Только большую чёрную футболку, сложенную рядом с его джинсами. Марк не заставит его ходить по дому голым. С Марком вполне возможно взаимодействовать, и омега умоляет себя перестать наконец его бояться. 

Он одевается. Идёт до ванной, умывается и трёт лицо полотенцем. За ночь пребывание посреди дорогих интерьеров не стало более привычным. Хотя это и приятно тоже. Ходить по пентхаусу на вершине Сеула и запросто болтать с человеком, которого наверняка боится целая куча не менее страшных людей.

Донхёк находит альфу на светлой кухне. Тот ест сэндвичи. На этот раз во второй руке у него планшет. Омега видит какие-то малопонятные цифры и графики.

\- Доброе утро? - даёт он знать о своём присутствии, чтобы Марк, если что, спрятал от его глаз всё секретное. Ну, и чтобы не стоять в проходе.

\- Доброе, - кивает тот и окидывает омегу задумчивым взглядом. Словно он тоже не до конца понимает, что Донхёк так долго делает в его доме. - В холодильнике есть ещё сэндвичи. В шкафчике - чай и кофе.

Альфа возвращается к планшету.

Донхёк находит всё на точно указанных местах.

Марк выглядит как крайне организованный человек. Как тот, в чьей жизни всё стоит на чётко определённых местах, идёт по заранее придуманным планам и не выбивается из них. А Донхёк ведь вряд ли в них был. Марк вчера приехал к нему импульсивно. Омега не уверен, что это значит, но это наверняка адски важно.

Свои догадки он оставляет при себе. Усаживаясь за стол напротив альфы и разворачивая бумагу, в которую обёрнуты сэндвичи.

\- Как спалось? - интересуется Марк, подняв взгляд из-за планшета

Хорошо. На самом деле, хорошо. Донхёк даже вроде бы не врёт, когда растягивает губы в улыбке. Заявляет:

\- Отлично, - и добавляет шутливым тоном: - Только я сейчас должен быть в универе, но ладно, придумаю что-нибудь.

\- Так ты реально учишься? - вскидывает бровь Марк. 

\- И очень хорошо, - кивает Донхёк, добавляя в тон побольше гордости. 

\- Одногруппники, я так понимаю, не в курсе работы? - альфа уточняет со строго дозированным любопытством. Донхёк мотает головой:

\- Боюсь, они мою работу бы неправильно поняли. 

\- И как её можно неправильно понять? 

Омега вздыхает, откладывая сэндвич в сторону. 

\- Танцы - это искусство. Но они бы точно решили, что я не просто танцую. А заработать репутацию шлюхи на первом же курсе было бы не очень приятно. 

Марк улыбается и откидывается расслабленно на спинку стула. 

\- А ты у нас не шлюха? - в вопросе вовсе не звучит оскорбления, только чуть-чуть насмешки. 

Донхёк поглубже вдыхает прохладный воздух. Надеясь, что он притушит пожар на щеках. Марк имеет право так о нём говорить как минимум потому, что Марк трахал его за деньги. И тут особо не поюлишь. 

\- Только для тебя, - в итоге заявляет омега, усилием воли оставляя на лице улыбку. 

Альфа в ответ хмыкает. 

\- Как мило. 

Донхёк опускает взгляд и борется с неприятным, тесным и неудобным чувством в груди. Стеснение. Ощущение неправильности. Омега не любит быть неискренним, и напоминание о том, что он сейчас улыбается за деньги, его коробит. А вот Марку каким-то образом нормально. Он говорит чуть более мягким голосом:

\- Мой тебе совет - не пытайся быть перед окружающими тебя людьми тем, кем ты не являешься. Я в мафии, и я не строю из себя мать Терезу. Ты... Если бы ты как-нибудь упомянул при своих однокурсниках, что вчера уехал в отель за два миллиона, а сегодня идёшь на яхту за миллион, то они бы уже не смогли использовать это против тебя. Раз ты свои дела признаёшь, и тебе с ними показательно-нормально, ты как они могут тебя задеть? Никак. Поверь, чувство свободы этот факт даёт великолепное.

Донхёк кивает. Он понимает логику. А ещё - понимает, что Марку легко говорить. Самостоятельному и состоятельному Марку. Если бы Донхёк говорил, что он из мафии (а не что он спит за деньги), то да, это получалось бы отличным щитом. На все случаи жизни. Вот только Донхёку дорога его обычная жизнь, и без чувства свободы он, похоже, как-нибудь обойдётся.

\- Твоя одежда, - альфа кивает на край стола. Там чёрная коробка поблёскивает слегка зловеще. Хотя бомбы внутри, конечно же, нет. Донхёк проверяет, придвинув её к себе и сняв крышку. Внутри только одежда. Одежда, которая стоит больше, чем он когда-либо позволил бы себе потратить. 

\- Днём ещё должны доставить ботинки, - добавляет Марк. И Донхёк осознаёт, что да, точно, его кроссовки плохо бы сочетались с костюмом. 

\- Так когда яхта? - Донхёк заставляет себя помнить, что это всё не просто так. Марк - совершенно точно не благотворитель. Просто ему нужно, чтобы его омега выглядел достойно. Подчёркивал статус. Омега у него вместо красивой сумочки, и ничего приятного в этом быть не должно. Тот факт, что Донхёку нравится находиться во всей этой дорогой обстановке - всего лишь следствие его обычной бедной жизни. Голода по впечатлениям, по интересным местам и брендовой одежде. Это даже жалко, на самом деле. Однако это не должно Донхёка подкупать.

\- Вечером, - пожимает плечами Марк. - На самом деле, ты можешь ещё поспать. Я разбужу часа за полтора. 

Омеге не нужно больше спать. Но он, схватив сэндвич, покорно отправляется в спальню. Там спокойнее, чем с Марком. С Марком омега не знает даже, о чём говорить, а вся эта непринуждённая болтовня на самом деле выматывает. В отдельной комнате омега может просто лечь на кровать, достать телефон из рюкзака и залипнуть в соцсетях. Он бы почитал книгу, которую Марк оставил на тумбочке, но она на английском. Корейский, английский, японский. Альфа знает как минимум три языка. Донхёк где-то в глубине души восхищается. И завидует немного. 

Марк приходит часа через два. Переодевшийся в новый костюм. Он застёгивает пуговицы на рукаве и, увидев, что Донхёк не спит, молча кивает ему на ванную. 

Омега хватает с собой рюкзак, в который свалена косметика. 

В ванную Марк идёт с ним. И, в то время как ему нужно лишь расчесаться, Донхёк открывает немалых размеров косметичку. Главное только помнить, что ему нужен хоть и яркий макияж, но не сценический. 

\- Ты же не был на яхтах? - уточняет Марк.

Донхёк мотает головой, сделав паузу в вырисовывании бровей. 

\- Тебе понравится, - альфа хлопает его по плечу. - Хотя сегодня туманно, не лучшая погода, но внутри точно будет весело. 

Омега - по сложившейся уже привычке - представляет худшие варианты. Вроде массовой пьянки с последующей массовой оргией. Ну правда, как развлекаются эти богатые и страшные люди? Что для них весело? Стрелять по чьим-нибудь коленкам? 

\- Там будут, японцы, так что говорить я буду, в основном, на японском, - сообщает Марк, одёргивая чёрную рубашку. Из-под воротника выглядывает знакомый чёрный завиток. - Заранее извиняюсь. 

Небрежно и незначимо. Но Донхёк кивает, ценя этот жест вежливости. Всё ещё не совсем понимая, зачем Марку быть с ним обходительным, всё ещё чувствуя, что он заслуживает куда худшего отношения, но ладно. Нарываться на него омега точно не собирается. А Марк оставляет его. И за одеждой приходится выходить в зал. Потом - не знать, отходить с коробкой в другую комнату или не смешить альфу, сидящего с планшетом на диване. В итоге Донхёк решает не поддаваться стремлению побыть недотрогой. Он стриптизёр, в конце концов. Марк советовал не изображать из себя невесть что, но он бы не оценил, если бы омега начал вести себя по-настоящему (по-домашнему, стеснительно и не очень весело). 

Донхёк переодевается, и Марк всего лишь раз скользит по его телу взглядом. Но скользит внимательно. Как тогда, когда омега был на сцене. 

Альфа всё ещё его хочет, и Донхёк совсем не уверен, что ему с этим делать. 

Прямо сейчас он только поправляет одежду, расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц на тёмно-красной рубашке и оглядывает себя в зеркале.

Дорого. Донхёк выглядит дорого, и рядом с Марком он в кои-то веки будет смотреться уместно. 

Марк кивает на дверь, прокручивая в ладони связку ключей, и Донхёк подчиняется. Они спускаются в тесном лифте. Впрочем, в компании Марка любое пространство будет казаться тесным. Лифт - особенно, но только из-за того, что в лифте они целовались. Или, скорее, альфа его целовал. Участие Донхёка ограничивалось отсутствием сопротивления. 

Он не знает, как бы повёл себя сейчас. 

Он продолжает об этом думать, и дело однозначно не только в страхе. 

У здания уже ждёт машина со знакомым охранником-водителем-чёрт-знает-кем-ещё за рулём. Но дверь перед омегой опять открывает Марк. Садится по соседству. Сейчас точно будет очередной вежливый разговор. Донхёк решается наконец сам выразить какое-то участие:

\- Так это будет деловая встреча? 

Марк великодушно разговор поддерживает:

\- Именно. 

\- Это, наверное, плюс того, что работаешь... неофициально, - омега выдавливает улыбку. - Решаешь дела на яхтах, а не в кабинетах. 

Марк вдруг усмехается:

\- По-настоящему важные дела никогда не решаются в кабинетах. Неважно, официальные они или неофициальные, - он умолкает на секунду, но решает, видимо, что почему бы и не заполнить время в дороге маленькой лекцией об устройстве мира. - Есть три уровня встреч. Формальные - это в кабинетах, и это не совсем мой уровень. Неформальные - это, например, в ресторане. И есть встречи уровня экстрим. У вас в клубе, например. Или на яхте с эскортом. В перерывах между тостами мне сегодня нужно будет обсуждать детали сделки, и... И это веселее, чем в кабинетах, да. Но мой отец, например, постоянно жаловался, что он из-за подобных встреч слишком много пьёт. Мне пока что параллельно, но я надеюсь дожить до того возраста, когда это станет проблемой. 

Донхёк поддаётся секундному любопытству:

\- А сколько тебе сейчас? 

\- Двадцать четыре, - Марк зачем-то выдерживает паузу и явно сомневается перед тем, как спросить: - Тебе? 

\- Девятнадцать. 

Донхёк отвечает на автомате. А потом понимает, что это почти что первый личный вопрос от Марка. Он спрашивал имя, и про учёбу, но он даже не интересовался особо, правдивы ли эти ответы. И он не спрашивал вообще ничего из того списка, что спрашивают обычно. Ну, как попал в стриптиз, зачем танцуешь, хочешь ли уйти, сколько лет, знают ли родители. На выкупе Марку точно было глубоко наплевать на то, что происходит у Донхёка в жизни. Марк просто искал развлечение на ночь. Но теперь он спрашивает. И это что-то значит. Это может что-то предвещать. Более долгие отношения, например. Не прям отношения, кому они здесь нужны, но вот эти сделки гость-танцор, выкупы, выезды на эскорт. Это было бы... выгодно. Донхёк был бы готов, но, кажется, только с Марком. Он не соврал сегодня днём. Когда они говорили про однокурсников, про то, кто здесь шлюха и для кого. 

\- Рано начал, - констатирует Марк. Без осуждения и без издёвки, этим своим безразличным тоном, за которым скрывается не пойми что. 

Донхёк пожимает плечами. Когда обстоятельства припёрли к стенке, тогда и начал. Он знает истории и похуже. Намного хуже. Марк, вероятно, тоже. Так к чему драматизировать вполне благополучного Донхёка? 

\- Не смог тебе сопротивляться, - не упускает он случая понравиться. - Надеюсь, я тоже доживу до того возраста, когда моя профессия станет проблемой, - омега сводит всё в шутку (по крайней мере, пытается), но Марк не особо поддерживает. Он улыбается, конечно, но смеряет таким взглядом, словно омег из стрип-клубов и эскорт-агентств прямо при нём убивали. 

Донхёк не уточняет. Он приваливается к чужому плечу (после ночи в обнимку это проще) и готовится быть симпатичной декорацией для чужой важной встречи. 

Они заезжают на территорию порта. Едут вплоть до того сектора, где одним богатым частоколом выстроились яхты, и там же их ждёт группа девушек в летних платьях. Марк направляется прямо к ним (Донхёк - за ним), а чужой телефон тем временем звонит. Альфа отвечает. На японском. Девушкам жестом приказывает следовать за собой. Через мостики, идущие над водой. К одному из самых крупных корпусов среди ярко-белых яхт.

Донхёку любопытно. И уж точно присутствовать здесь ему нравится больше, чем во вчерашнем номере с альфой. Того он даже помнить не хочет. 

Марк уверенным шагом заходит на борт одной из яхт по металлическим ступенькам. Донхёк поднимается за ним, радуясь, что среди девушек за его спиной нет никого из клуба. Было бы неловко перед теми, кто довольно давно знают его как бедного и хорошего мальчика. Здесь всё с чистого листа. Здесь мужчина в растянутой футболке жмёт Марку руку и представляется как капитан. А Марк кивает омеге и отводит его в сторону. Суёт ему пачку купюр, говорит, что "по семьсот каждой, я за японцами", и спускается обратно на мостик. А Донхёк остаётся с деньгами и девушками. И, игнорируя взгляд капитана (чего он тут не видел), отсчитывает их гонорары. Отдаёт, и деньги исчезают в милых сумочках. Ладони у Донхёка отчего-то влажные. Он стоит на небольшой палубе, вглядывается в туман вокруг и решает уйти внутрь яхты. Осмотреться. На раздвижных дверях наклейка велит разуться. Так что Донхёк снимает свои новые ботинки и ставит на жёлтый коврик. Толкает дверь в сторону. И обмирает.

За дверью - полноценная квартира, с залом, с кухней, с дорогой мебелью и мраморными столешницами. Картины, статуэтки, пара плазменных экранов. Лестницы вниз и вверх. Тут один квадратный метр (включая воздух) стоит дороже, чем вся жизнь Донхёка. Он сглатывает взволнованно, ведя рукой по обитой чем-то мягким стене. А сзади уже слышится японская речь.

Их пятеро. Если считать Марка. И Донхёк в очередной раз понимает, какой же он везучий. Потому что японцы далеко не такие молодые, не такие красивые и не такие приятные - даже на вид. Но улыбки с лиц девушек их вид не стирает. Омега, про себя, восхищается их выдержкой. А сам - стоит в помещении (обуваться обратно было бы глуповато) и наблюдает за тем, как всё начинается. Совсем непохоже на деловую встречу. Марк ставит на пол пакеты с эмблемой какого-то ресторана и говорит девушкам накрыть на стол. Японцы улыбаются, Донхёк тоже пытается. Хотя в ближайшие полчаса он тут даже не особо нужен. Марк с одним из японцев осматривать яхту; Донхёк таскается за ними из любопытства, но говорить им не мешает. Он любуется верхней палубой, с которой открывается действительно красивый вид на море, он во все глаза пялится на капитанскую рубку (изображения на экране здесь похожи на карты, но очень странные), он сдерживается, чтобы не нажать ни на какие кнопки и не повернуть никакие рычажки. Марк позволяет ему идти рядом с собой, однако внимание обращает на японца. Только когда они вновь спускаются в главный зал, спрашивает, как Донхёку яхта. Донхёк шутит о том, что теперь он хочет себе такую же, так что у него теперь появилась мечта, спасибо, Марк. Тот смеётся и переводит его слова японцу. И озвучивает:

\- Ёсэй передаёт, чтобы ты делал свои мечты своими планами.

Донхёк не знает, сколько стоит такая яхта, но с Марком и его щедростью мечты и вправду кажутся досягаемыми.

Они садятся за стол. На нём крабы, салаты, мясные шарики и куча всего, что Донхёк видит впервые, но пахнет оно вкусно. Ещё есть бутылки. Вино, виски, слава богу, что пачки сока тоже. Донхёк к себе двигает одну из них. Марк, конечно же, берётся за виски. Девушки разливают японцам вино. Тост в исполнении Марка звучит на японском, так что Донхёк мало что понимает. Как и в последующее время. Он ест, пьёт сок, встаёт на тостах в исполнении разных альф. На одном из них Марк говорит омегам не вставать - мол, пьют за прекрасных леди (и джентльмена), так что им полагается сидя. И тост - никакая не издёвка, к девушкам здесь относятся на удивление нормально. Пара японцев болтает с ними на ломаном корейском, одна из девушек просит другую её сфотать, третья совершенно спокойно говорит Марку передать вино. Как будто они все знакомы уже пару лет, а не познакомились ровно на ночь. Однако Донхёку нравится атмосфера. Она более комфортная, чем он ожидал. Особенно когда Марк предлагает выпить наверху, и там, на палубе без стен, омега волен дышать чистым солёным воздухом. Кто-то включает музыку. Одна из девушек берёт японца, с которым говорила, в медленный танец. Омегу не тянет танцевать с Марком на глазах у всех. Он опускается на сиденье рядом с ним. Наблюдает за тем, как альфа крутит в пальцах бокал с неразбавленным виски. Омега бы просидел так очень долго, на самом деле, плечо к плечу, под едва заметные покачивания яхты, но здесь не он решает. А - внезапно - девушка, предлагающая включить караоке на телевизоре снизу.

Оказывается, богатые люди развлекаются точно так же, как самые обычные. И поют так же невпопад. Донхёк поёт лучше, и, когда Марк даёт ему микрофон, он ощущает себя спасителем всех ушей на этой яхте.

Только Марк и слушает его по-настоящему.

Кто-то танцует, кто-то лежит на диване в обнимку (омеге неловко это видеть даже краем глаза), кто-то вернулся к столу пить. Однако Марк стоит, уперевшись локтём в каменную столешницу. И слушает. И это мотивирует прочистить горло и действительно стараться. Старая поп-баллада про любовь. Ничего особенного. Никакой любви, Донхёк понимает и не обманывает себя. Но ему нравится брать ноту за нотой и видеть восхищение в чужих глазах. Настоящее. Хоть что-то настоящее, а не проплаченное или наигранно-вежливое.

Донхёк улыбается, завершая песню, и улыбка - столь же искренняя. Омега снимает пиджак - от пения он и без него раскраснелся - но при попытке кинуть его на диван попадает в парочку, там образовавшуюся. Извиняется под всеобщий смех. Марк говорит что-то японцу, кивает ему на лестницу вниз, и он, держа девушку за руку, исчезает там.

\- Спальни, - поясняет Марк, поймав вопросительный взгляд. - Но ты лучше спой ещё.

Альфа опускается в обитое мехом кресло.

Донхёку нравилось ему танцевать. Теперь ему нравится ещё и петь. Марк похож на ценителя. На того, кому действительно интересно. Такое в жизни Донхёка, на самом деле, редкость. Если забыть о том, как родители радовались его победам на вокальных конкурсах.

\- Тебя кто-то учил вокалу? - спрашивает Марк, и омега пожимает плечами.

\- Церковный хор считается?

\- Церковный? - альфа изгибает губы. - Иронично. Можно спросить, на кого ты учишься?

\- Инженер, - и на Донхёка заново наваливается стеснение. Потому что вот оно, вот то, чего Марк поначалу принципиально не выказывал. Обычный человеческий интерес. Омега даже знает, что услышит следующим.

\- Не понимаю, что ты забыл в стриптизе.

\- Деньги, - кривовато улыбается Донхёк. Оглядывается, чтобы поймать удивлённых взглядов - но в зале никого больше нет. Они с Марком остались одни, а Донхёк так увлёкся пением, что даже не заметил.

\- Ну да, - кивает Марк, словно напоминая самому себе, как сильно одежда Донхёка отличается от той, что купил ему он. И опрокидывает в себя очередную стопку виски.

Донхёк везучий ещё и потому, что Марк, когда пьёт, остаётся адекватным. Омеге даже кажется, что этот вечер обойдётся одними песнями и скоро они повернут к суше, но альфа щурится как-то нехорошо.

\- Спустимся? - спрашивает он ровно, и это само по себе ничего не значит. Хотя, может, это уже эдакое вежливое предложение. Омега не так уж силён в намёках. И он не уверен в том, что у него есть право отказаться. Марк глядит на него по-хозяйски. Донхёк такого боится. Однако он помнит, что альфе можно доверять. Он не станет брать против воли. Наверное. Или, по крайней мере, он может дать ещё денег. А омега здесь ради денег. Не ради песен и красивых видов.

Он пожимает плечами, сохраняя видимость спокойствия, и кладёт микрофон на стол. Марк ставит туда стакан. Поднимается и, подцепив пальцами пиджак Донхёка, шагает по покрытым ковром ступеням. Омега идёт за ним. Ощущая, как в груди завязывается плотный жгут из одинаково стеснённых чувств. Марк нравится. К нему влечёт. Под низкий голос, запах виски и горячие руки. И во второй раз не должно быть так больно. Но за деньги всё ещё неприятно. И всё ещё смущюще.

Марк открывает перед ним дверь, и Донхёк в очередной раз поражается. Огромная кровать, вся в подушках, ковры, картины, отдельная душевая кабина. Пиджак омеги Марк кидает на кожаное кресло в углу. И свой пиджак - тоже. Дальше он не идёт, но омеге уже хватает, чтобы губы пересохли. Он помнит, какое у альфы тело. И они снова запредельно близко. Несколько сантиметров, не больше. Нечто инстинктивное запрещает Донхёку пятиться. Если он сделает шаг назад, то альфа схватит его за локоть. Донхёк не знает, почему он так в этом уверен, но на локте Марк не остановится. У него во взгляде - что-то животное. Что-то от хищника. Совсем немного, строго в рамках, но омега всё равно чует это предельно отчётливо. Он остаётся на месте. Он не жертва, чтобы убегать. И он не знает, что делать, когда чужие пальцы поднимают его подбородок. Скользят под ухом. Вцепляются в волосы, и губы омеги прекращают ему принадлежать. Ими завладевает Марк. Его губы, их жёсткость, решительность, язык, который скользит по языку омеги, и у того дыхание сбивается. Воздух кончается как от самой высокой ноты. Просто-напросто испаряется из лёгких. Донхёк жмурится и вцепляется в рубашку на чужой груди. Альфа с ним не заигрывает. Он берёт. И омега не знает, нравится ему или нет. То есть, нравится, однозначно да, но на поцелуях же ничего не закончится. А Марк кладёт вторую руку Донхёку на поясницу. Прижимает к себе. Плотно. Жарко. Но всё, что дальше - это серьёзнее. Омега правда не знает. Он упирается в чужую грудь ладонями, и Марк чувствует. Он отстраняется с тяжёлым выдохом. Донхёк уже готов благодарить чужую чуткость, как чувствует, что его подталкивают назад. К кровати. Шаг, ещё, действительно сильно держа за талию, и омега уже не так уверен во вменяемости альфы. У Донхёка внизу живота скручивает то ли возбуждением, то ли страхом, но это скорее неприятно. Не так, как должно быть. Край кровати ударяет под колени, и это больно. Заставляет упасть. Удар о матрас выбивает из лёгких остатки кислорода, и Марк мешает вдохнуть новый. Он нависает сверху. Сжимает ладони омеги и вжимает их в покрывало. Донхёк дёргается абсолютно серьёзно, но альфа сильнее. Он снова целует. Подчиняя. Пугая. Омега дёргается ещё раз, злясь и силясь высвободить руки. Они так не договаривались. Марк должен помнить. И не должен так с ним поступать. Это нечестно. Плевать на возбуждение, Донхёк из-за страха и обиды реально начинает злиться. И, когда чужой язык толкается в его рот, омега его прикусывает. Быстрее, чем успевает нормально об этом подумать. Однако уже через секунду пугается хуже. Обмирает. Бледнеет. Марк останавливается, конечно же, но теперь омега боится, что его ударят. Что будет действительно плохо. Однако Марк наклоняется к его уху. Шепчет хрипло всего два слова. Не про любовь, нет, куда более весомые. "Я доплачу". И их действительно хватает, чтобы Донхёк пересилил злость. Со страхами сложнее, но он справится. Обязан справиться. Омега дышит сорванно. Несколько секунд решаясь на просьбу. Быть с ним осторожнее. Не делать больно. Вот только это даже в мыслях звучит до жути жалко, и в итоге омега только кивает, закрыв глаза. Чужие губы тут же цепляют мочку уха. Проходятся по шее. Прижимаются к ключицам. Марк расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке Донхёка, и тот давит побуждение помешать. Он уже сейчас пытается расслабиться. Помнит: дальше так будет проще. Будет приятно. Марку не нравится его пытать, он так говорил, и омега ему верит. Приподнимаясь на кровати, чтобы альфа смог стянуть с него рубашку. И отползает дальше, просто потому что так удобнее, чем когда ноги валяются на полу. Марк разделяет это его мнение. Но, прежде чем снова вжать омегу в кровать, он сам раздевается по пояс. И это красиво. Часть Донхёка всё ещё не верит в то, что это Марк здесь ему платит. Но омега эту часть затыкает. И раздвигает ноги, чтобы спустя миг обхватить ими чужую поясницу. Марк целует в шею, медленно, немного больно втягивая кожу, и до Донхёка с запозданием доходит, что он получает первый в жизни засос. Возмущаться по этому поводу уже поздно - Марк возвращается к его губам. В ближайшие минуты из Донхёка вырываются только сдавленные выдохи и совсем уж непонятные звуки. Не скулёж, но скулить хочется. Из-за того, как ладони альфы сжимают ниже спины, а сам он вдавливает в кровать. Через штаны. Непонятно зачем, потому что омега и так уже возбуждён, до боли сильно, а Марк ведёт себя так, словно собирается заставить его просить. Но это правда слишком. Донхёк ощущает, как пунцовеет до самых ушей. Позволяя целовать себя. Глубоко. Влажно. Грубо, и это пугает, но скоро омеге начинает быть нужно хоть как-нибудь. Он не просит. Нет, он, кое-как глотнув воздуха, просто спускается руками к чужому ремню и начинает на ощупь с ним разбираться. Альфа ухмыляется в поцелуй. Но позволяет. А после - раздевает Донхёка, и если бы не стриптизёрская практика, он точно не выдержал бы. Попросил бы выключить свет. Но он точно знает, что его тело Марк считает красивым. Что тела в принципе не стоит стесняться. Даже возбуждённого. Омега закусывает губу только потому, что боится грубого обращения. Но, когда нужно, Марк становится аккуратным. Целует нежнее и двигает осторожно. Пальцы. Внутри. Не больно, если только Донхёк сам не зажимается. Он старается не. Держится за чужие плечи, ловит ласку губами и честно пытается дышать ровнее. Он может быть податливым. Он помнит. Но когда пальцев становится трое, всё равно прикусывает чужую шубу. Марк в ответ гладит его по скуле. Просит расслабиться. И Донхёк, чёрт возьми, пытается. Ощущая слишком знакомый дискомфорт. Тот, который в прошлый раз обернулся болью. Но вместе с ним омега ощущает то, отчего мурашки бегут по позвоночнику и стягивают затылок. Из-за чего хочется выгибаться и просить. На этот раз Марк его не заставляет. Он терпеливый, но не железный. И Донхёк знает, чего ждать, когда пальцы исчезают. Они, влажные, оказываются у омеги на плече. Прижимают к кровати. Донхёк тем временем подаётся вверх. К чужим губам. Чтобы поцеловать, и посильнее, потому что так проще. Вцепившись в плечи альфы и сдерживая глупые просьбы быть осторожнее. Марк знает, что он делает. Лучше, чем Донхёк. Тому остаётся только выдохнуть в чужие губы, расслабляясь всем телом, а спустя секунду - действительно выгнуться. Не от удовольствия, а чтобы не вскрикнуть. Альфа входит медленно, держа за бёдра, и омегу изнутри распирает болью. Не такой резкой, как в прошлый раз. Не такой сильной. Но Донхёку больно, и на просьбу потерпеть хочется ответить матом. Хотя вместо этого омега отвечает на поцелуй. Ощущая Марка внутри себя. Ощущая, как давит на слишком тугие стенки. Донхёк сейчас - беззащитнее, чем когда-либо, он может только надеяться, что с ним обойдутся без жестокости, и собственное бессилие бесит. Ему не нравится быть настолько открытым. Его это пугает. Несмотря на то, что Марк двигается аккуратно. Медленно. Целует в губы, и это помогает отвлечься от дискомфорта. Хотя следующие толчки становятся глубже. Но принимать их становится проще. Тело Донхёка учится быть податливей. Постепенно. Вперемешку с болью и чем-то другим. Очень сильным. Приятным. Омеге хочется, нет, омеге нужно касаться себя, но Марк стискивает его запястья. Прибивает к матрасу. Вбивает в него же, и из горла, неожиданно для самого Донхёка, вырывается стон. Хриплый и сдавленный. А по телу раскатывается жар. Дрожь. Ощущение, сладкое и тягучее, и оно тут же повторяется снова. Расходится от безумно чувствительной точки внутри, от того, как омегу растягивает и наполняет, и вскоре гнёт его не от боли. Это удовольствие. Горячее, плотное, вынуждающее льнуть к чужому телу и хотеть ещё. Сильнее. Быстрее. Марк осторожный, но вскоре это начинает казаться лишним. Донхёк стонет в чужие губы, прося о большем, однако это не помогает. Омега по-прежнему получает только медленные размеренные толчки. И они его всего выкручивают. С ума сводят. Их мало. Безумно мало, и стоны сбиваются на скулёж. Который альфа игноирует. Сохраняя прежний темп, испытывая на прочность то ли себя, то ли омегу, и Донхёка точно не хватит надолго. Его словно волнами обдаёт. Наполняет. Ощущения приближаются к краю, к обрыву, и Донхёк не знает, что дальше, ему просто чертовски туда нужно. Но пока он задыхается в объятиях и поцелуях. Сжимает плотнее веки из-за того, как тело трясёт. А Марк вдруг перехватывает его крепче. Целует жёстче. Сбивает наконец ритм, расходится, и омега резко понимает, что не был готов. Это слишком много. Это как если бы ощущения всех предыдущих минут сжали до мгновений и приказали сейчас выдержать. Омега на каждое движение внутри себя отзывается стоном. Которые становятся чаще. Сливаются в один, гортанный и срывающийся, и Донхёк действительно задыхается. Он ни черта не понимает. Он тонет, сжимается, взрывается, и всё, что остаётся - это чужие губы на своих губах и запах виски. Они помогают остаться в реальности, пока тело сводит одной сладкой судорогой. Кислород кончается разом в каждой из клеток. Донхёк не понимает, не помнит, не осознаёт. Только цепляется за Марка и пытается не умереть от того, настолько хорошо. А через несколько самых долгих в жизни секунд - дышит так, словно его действительно едва не утопили.

Марк утыкается носом ему в плечо. Зачем-то его целует.

Для него на несколько мгновений тоже не существовало ничего, кроме Донхёка.

Омега пытается отдышаться. Немного судорожно. Удовольствие всё ещё гуляет по телу, заставляя ёжиться и поджимать пальцы на ногах. Донхёк не мешает накрыть его одеялом, обнять и притянуть ближе. В чужие руки. В тепло.

Донхёк сжимает чужую ладонь, лежащую на своём животе, и не понимает, как можно так просто относиться.... ко всему этому. К близости. Как можно продавать это и покупать. То есть, Донхёк только что так сделал, но он искренне. Не с Марком он не смог. И это тоже должно что-то значить. Но лучше не надо. За деньги проще. Ситуация понятней.

Донхёка купили. Ему понравилось. Так бывает. Драмы раздувать всё ещё не из-за чего.

По липкой коже пробегает холодок, и омега сильнее жмурит глаза.

Он надеется, что Марк сам сунет ему деньги. Да, Донхёк себя продал, он знает, но... 

Но сказать об этом вслух тому, кто его обнимает, было бы реально сложно.


	5. пять

Донхёк покупает новые кроссовки. И джинсы. И вон ту классную куртку из кожи с цепями. Донхёк может купить любую вещь в торговом центре, и в итоге большую часть времени он просто бродит между прилавками и манекенами. Наслаждаясь самим осознанием того факта, что у него есть деньги. За них, может, и не купишь счастье, но купишь учёбу, отпуск, одежду и еду. Жизнь. В которой однажды больше не придётся бояться ни за себя, ни за родителей, ни Марка.

Он вчера долго не говорил о деньгах, а Донхёк стеснялся напомнить. После душа, на продолжении вечеринки, в тот момент, когда Марк усадил его к себе на колени. Ничего такого, он лишь лениво поглаживал волосы у Донхёка на затылке, но омега себя при этом ощущал каким-то ручным котёнком. И ему, если честно, нравилось. А альфе было совершенно наплевать на людей вокруг. 

Донхёку было не наплевать только на те деньги, за которые он прекратил сопротивляться. О которых альфа не вспоминал до последнего. Яхта успела вернуться к берегу, японцы успели на него сойти, Донхёк вертелся около Марка, а тот смотрел себе спокойно на море. Омеге пришлось встать прямо перед Марком. Сказать, что вот, мол, все расходятся. Ему, Донхёку, наверное, тоже пора вызывать такси. Альфа кивнул. Ответил, что позвонит ему, если что. А Донхёк, краснея до самых ушей, натянул на лицо улыбку. И спросил (как сотню раз делал в клубе, но вне клуба - неловко адски) - "оставишь чаевые?". 

Марк оставил. Выдержал какую-то нехорошую, едва ли не драматичную, паузу, но затем усмехнулся, достал телефон и перевёл ему один миллион. Приплюсовать к тому, который дал Донхёку альфа из клуба - получается два. Как в первый раз. Только в этот омега сумел заставить себя обнять Марка на прощание. В щёку поцеловать. Марк в ответ лишь похлопал его по плечу. Мол, молодец, хорошо играешь, свободен. У Донхёка даже мелькнула мысль, может, зря он про деньги. Может, Марк перевёл бы потом, просто как комплимент, и не получилось бы такой откровенной сделки по купле-продаже. Впрочем, эти мысли удалось засунуть куда подальше уже на следующий день. Когда Донхёк решил немного денег потратить. И это оказалось лучшей терапией. Хотя омега до сих пор не привык к тому, что нечто столь нематериальное, как общение и танцы, он конвертирует в увесистые пакеты в руках. В дорогие и невозможно вкусные сэндвичи. В комфортное такси. 

Омега понимает, что всегда мог бы жить так же хорошо, и мысль об увольнении из клуба уже не кажется столь желанной. Донхёк не хочет брать деньги от кого-то, кроме Марка, но денег он при этом хочет. Однако в ближайшие дни он даже в смены не выходит. Он заставляет себя врубить мозги, взять себя в руки и удариться в учёбу. Постоянно, впрочем, проверяя телефон. Вдруг там Марк приглашает куда-нибудь. 

Телефон пиликает на шестой день. Вечером. Сообщением из банка, в котором говорится, что счёт Ли Донхёка пополнен на один миллион корейских вон. Омега пялится на это сообщение, радуясь, конечно, но ожидая чего-нибудь, что прояснило бы ситуацию. Получает звонок. Берётся за телефон ладонью, которая уже дрожит от волнения. 

\- Привет. Надеюсь, ты не занят? - знакомый голос добавляет к дрожи мурашек. Отвечать "да, домашкой" - почти комично. Донхёк отвечает:

\- Не особо.

\- Тогда я вызову тебе такси.

Ну хоть не "вызову тебя". Хотя по факту это так. Омега говорит "хорошо". Марк отключается. Донхёк повторяет себе - альфу особо не за что бояться. Да что уж там, скорее всего, Донхёку опять понравится. Он переодевается. В то бельё, в котором обычно танцует, и в ту одежду, которую купил альфа. Расчёсывается. Видит сообщение от службы такси - машина уже ждёт. И, вдохнув поглубже, выходит из дома.

Марк не сказал готовиться к чему-то особенному. Выходит, скорее всего, такси повезёт омегу к нему домой. Это всё ещё страшно - ехать в неизвестность. К тому, кто опять тебя купил. Хотя Донхёк не жалуется. Не таксисту же. И старается не волноваться сверх меры. Омега скучал. По голосу, по запаху и касаниям. По тем ощущениям, которые скручивали и заставляли стонать без передышки. По тому, как Марк целует. Бескомпромиссно. И как он на него смотрит. Так, словно омега принадлежит ему совсем не временно. С интересом. Настоящим, а не формальным и вежливым. Иногда - с заботой (от этого особенно дёргает в груди). 

В тот раз, когда омега спросил о деньгах на яхте - с оттенком разочарования.

Но они же договаривались. И, даже если альфа нравится по-настоящему, это ещё не повод отказываться от денег, которые он может дать. Если бы Донхёк не напомнил тогда, то сейчас, возможно, Марк пригласил бы его к себе, не скинув перед этим никакой оплаты. По сути дела, правда, она Донхёку уже не так нужна. За всё действительно необходимое он заплатил уже после первого выкупа. Просто когда есть возможность заработать, отказаться от неё сложно. Остановиться сложно. 

Такси тормозит, когда Донхёк окончательно уверяется: он всё сделал правильно. 

А потом он видит Марка.

Он ждёт его у стеклянных дверей своего небоскрёба. Впервые на памяти омеги - не в костюме. На альфе простая тёмная футболка и свободные штаны. Волосы слегка растрёпаны. Выглядит так, словно альфа сидел у себя дома, читал свои умные книжки на чужих языках, заскучал и решил позвонить. Донхёку тут же становится неловко из-за того, как он вырядился. Всё равно ведь остаётся неопытным, неловким и неуверенным. А Марк, в свою очередь, и без костюмов остаётся собой. Кивает приветственно и смеряет насмешливым взглядом. Донхёк не знает, что в нём смешно конкретно сейчас. Однако насмешка кажется доброй. Весь альфа - с первых же секунд чуть более мягкий, чем был обычно. Кладёт руку омеге на плечи и ведёт к лифту.

Между ними не такая уж и большая разница в возрасте. Донхёк осознаёт это только сейчас. Потому что Марк кажется... почти обычным? Домашним. Настоящим.

Донхёк - нет.

Он понятия не имеет, как выглядит в глазах Марка. Кем. Запутавшимся, но хорошим парнем, или продавшимся целиком. Возможно, альфа и сам этого ещё не знает. Однако ему явно хочется верить в хорошее. Судя по тому, что он уже в который раз с Донхёком видится. И ведь у альфы в жизни не так много искренних людей. Близких. Не факт, что они вообще есть.

\- О чём задумался? - вместо приветствия спрашивает Марк. Его рука давит Донхёку на плечи, приглашая зайти в лифт. И омега уже не знает, что ответить.

Марк замечает. Он говорит:

\- Только не вспоминай сейчас подходящий диалог из дорам. Расслабься. Если бы я хотел получить спектакль, я позвал бы актёра.

Омега кивает. Резко ощущая на своих плечах тяжесть, с которой вряд ли справится.

Марк хочет, чтобы он был настоящим.

Настоящий Донхёк не разделся бы перед ним ни в клубе, ни в отеле, ни на яхте. Настоящий Донхёк не отшучивался бы каждый раз, когда хочется возразить. Не был бы здесь. Или был бы, но без внутренней готовности задавить все страхи и сделать что прикажут. Потому что заплатили. Наверное, должна быть какая-то грань, когда за твоё общество платят, но получается при этом не спектакль. Просто Донхёк никак не может её нащупать. Он неспособен расслабиться один на один с альфой, которому в любой момент может чёрт знает что прийти в голову. И Донхёк уже врёт. Кивая вместо всех этих объяснений.

Пережить ночь, и у него миллион.

Непонятно на что нужный, правда, но целый миллион.

\- Соскучился? - спрашивает он, чтобы не молчать.

\- Что-то вроде, - кивает Марк. - Ты?

Омега придвигается ближе к нему. Глядит из-под ресниц на чужую шею, подбородок, губы. Отвечает абсолютно правдивое "не то слово". Омега даже пошутить пытается:

\- Когда увидел сообщение из банка, меня прям всего тоской пробрало.

Марк не смеётся. Он с омегой вежливый, он растягивает губы, но шутка ему не нравится. Видно по взгляду, который на мгновение становится жёстче. Омега сглатывает. Жалея о сказанном. Зарекаясь шутить. По крайней мере, над тем, над чем шутить не хочется. Над тем, что ему платят. 

С того момента, как Марк спас его из отеля, между ними уже не только деньги. И вряд ли даже альфа понимает, что это. Однако он, кажется, нет хотел бы превратить это в нечто более правдивое. Насчёт себя омега не знает. Когда альфа выходит из лифта, и его ладонь спускается на поясницу омеги, он вполне однозначно хочет Марка. Ещё он - честно - хочет денег, и от этого никуда не денешься. 

\- Чем занимался? - спрашивает альфа. Наверное, ему важно услышать, что не выкупался с кем угодно другим. Оставался хорошим мальчиком, которого он спас.

\- Учился, - хотя бы здесь омега способен не разочаровать. - А ты? Как дела с японцами?

Марк вздыхает, открывая перед Донхёком дверь квартиры:

\- Хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо. Я не так давно в Сеуле, всеми этими делами раньше занимался мой отец, и сделка с японцами - это первое по-настоящему крупное дело, которым занимаюсь я, и... - альфа качает головой. - У меня такое ощущение, что здесь что-то не так. Словно кто-то меня обманывает или готовит подставу. Если это действительно так, то... Боюсь, это может быть наша последняя встреча.

Они выходят в зал. Марк отпускает омегу и прислоняется спиной к стене. Здесь полумрак. Единственный источник света - огни города за огромными окнами. Ночью многое кажется другим. Комната - слишком пустой, а Марк - уставшим. Он ведь постоянно один в своей роскошной квартире. Ему должно быть не с кем поделиться этой усталостью. Омега понимает: он тут, в первую очередь, для разговора. И он готов его поддержать, но Марк спрашивает первее. Спокойно. Вскинув брови в своей немного высокомерной манере. 

\- Почему ты приехал? - альфа прищуривается и, провернув ключи в ладони, ставит вопрос ребром. - Если бы не деньги, ты был бы здесь? 

Омега открывает рот. И запинается на первом же звуке. Донхёк плохо врёт, Марку нужна правда, но Донхёк не знает правды. Он был бы, но не таким. Или не был бы, потому что час назад, сидя в своей квартире, он не поверил бы, что может быть нужен альфе другим. Кроме как выряженным в кружева и кожу и готовым чуть что встать в коленно-локтевую. Сейчас Донхёк видит, что он очень даже нужен. Как собеседник, как поддержка, как кто-то, кому Марк может доверять. Однако он не идиот, чтобы верить тому, кто с ним видится только за плату. И затянувшуюся паузу он понимает не так, как стоило бы. 

\- Ладно. Можешь не отвечать, - отрезает альфа шанс оправдаться. Он изгибает губы в усмешке, которую доброй никак не назовёшь. Так усмехаются после осознания собственных ошибок. Вся тёплая-мягкая атмосфера разбивается о лёд, и омега цепляется пальцами за рукава рубашки. Начиная паниковать. Альфа же скрещивает руки на груди и смеряет Донхёка трудночитаемым взглядом. Оценка, холод, власть. Она прорывается в тон, когда альфа приказывает:

\- Танцуй.

Донхёк опять тормозит. Ощущая волнение дрожью в пальцах и комом у горла. Горечью на языке. Из-за того, что он только что упустил нечто важное. Нечто решающее. Марк больше не собирается с ним говорить. Он снова хочет лишь чтобы его развлекли. И омега не знает, как вернуть всё туда, где они были минуту назад. Но хочет. Очень. Просто начни он вдруг заверять Марка в своей искренности - тот же не поверит. И будет прав. Омега вконец путается. А альфа злится:

\- Чего-то ждёшь? - Марк наклоняет голову к плечу, и в его тон льётся металл: - Танцуй. Ты же танцор. Тебе за это платят.

Донхёк закусывает губу. Марк говорит правду, ничего больше, однако в его исполнении она звучит как самая унизительная вещь на свете. 

Донхёку хочется заслуживать другого отношения, но если он об этом заикнётся, то альфа может разозлиться. Омега почти научился не бояться Марка. Однако он уверен, что злого Марка бояться очень сильно стоит. 

\- Здесь нет музыки, - вот и всё, что отвечает Донхёк. Трясущимся слегка голосом. Он кучу раз повторял себе, что главное - получить деньги. Он сам не знает, почему захотел исключения. Или, скорее, всего и сразу. Он не исправит того факта, что не смог ответить на крайне простой вопрос. По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

\- Действительно, - усмехается Марк и отходит вглубь зала. Там, оказывается, колонка стоит по соседству с телевизором. Альфа её включает. И, доставая телефон, начинает рассуждения, которое с первых же слов омегу коробит:

\- Среди ваших есть те, кому просто нравится секс и нравлюсь я. Я сначала подумал, ты из таких. Дорогой, конечно, но почему нет? Я решил, ты того стоишь. 

Чем больше омега слышит, тем сильнее ему хочется обхватить себя руками, сжаться и исчезнуть комком в ближайшем углу. Но он только стоит, опустив подбородок. Альфа продолжает:

\- Есть те, кому просто нужны деньги. Нужны на что-то столь важное, что они готовы переступить через себя. Я обычно таких не выкупаю, но тут... Не разглядел. Раз я был у тебя первым, то кем ещё ты мог быть? Я так подумал, - тон у Марка такой, словно эту мысль он теперь считает ошибкой. - Ты потом ещё и позвонил со слезами и просьбой спасти. Не знаю, почему я приехал. Стало бы жаль, если бы тебе ещё раз сделали больно. 

Колонка озаряется синим, и Марк достаёт телефон. Подключает, наверное. Донхёк молчит, сжав ладони в кулаки. 

\- Ещё есть те, кому деньги заменяют смысл жизни. Гонятся за ними так, что от них самих ничего не остаётся. Делают всё, что потребуют, даже если не вынуждены. Никогда не понимал, зачем, - альфа поднимает взгляд с телефона на Донхёка. И он уже выглядит злым. - Не знаю, что у тебя было за проблемы, но трёх миллионов на них не хватило? 

Трёх. Это то, что было до того, как Марк прорычал, что доплатит. 

Донхёк жмурится, понимая, что фатально ошибся уже тогда, на яхте, а не пять минут назад. На яхте Марк был пьяный и возбуждённый. Он не думал над тем, что они делают. Но после он точно должен был осознать, что тот девственник, который плакал от боли и стыда, очень быстро стал тем, кто раздвинул ноги не потому, что хотел, а потому, что доплатят. Хотя для омеги было важнее то, что он хотел. Однако он прекратил сопротивляться аккурат после фразы про деньги. И как это должно было выглядеть? 

По ушам ударяет низкий, почти рычащий бит. Колонка Марка немногим уступает стереосистеме клуба. И альфа уже не ждёт от Донхёка ответов. Он выплёвывает унизительное "танцуй". 

Донхёк давит гордость, неожиданно дёрнувшую сердце. Он всё, что в сердце, давит. Стискивает зубы. Ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как подчиняться. После того, как Марк заплатил, и после того, как он разозлился. На омегу - за то, кем он в глазах альфы становится. Возможно, что на себя. За то, что он надеялся увидеть в Донхёке раньше. 

Омега сгибает ногу в колене и одним плавным движением сползает по стене. Не полностью, так, чтобы выпрямиться обратно и повторить. Запрокинув голову и открыв шею. Донхёк поднимает руки. Опускает их себе на горло. Тут же, на тормозя, скользит ладонями ниже. По пути - расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. 

\- Снимай, - звучит приказ с другого угла комнаты. 

Донхёк вздрагивает от тона. Жёсткого. Как удар. И подчиняется. С запозданием понимая, что, возможно, шанс ещё был. Донхёк мог бы доказать, что он человек, а не одно сплошное желание денег. Если бы не побоялся последствий. Сказал бы, что не будет выполнять приказы, что Марк неправ и своими словами только оскорбляет. Но Донхёк боится. Боится, что не поверят, и станет хуже. И ехал он с готовностью отработать уплаченное. 

Омега расправляется с последней пуговицей и скидывает рубашку на пол. Скользит пальцами по животу и рёбрам. Изгибается в такт музыке, делает одну волну за другой и глядит при этом в пол. Не на Марка. На него - страшно. Почему-то - стыдно. Однако в темноте горящих щёк не должно быть видно. Тем более - когда Донхёк поворачивается лицом к стене. Упирается в неё ладонью и повторяет волну. Танцует. Только для Марка. Тому, должно быть, приятно смотреть. Ощущать власть. Возможность сделать с ним что угодно. 

Донхёк чувствует стыд, обиду, страх и желание смыться куда подальше. И ещё - гордость. Не только уязвлённую. Но и за то, что он всё ещё красив. Каким бы отвратительным Марк его ни считал, он будет его хотеть. 

Донхёк взмахивает головой перед тем, как изогнуться всем телом. 

Донхёк ощущает чужую ладонь поверх своей шеи. Замирает. Марк разворачивает его за плечи, и усилившийся запах альфы бьёт по рецепторам. Пробирает от макушки до пяток, однако теперь возбуждение злит. Альфа прибивает омегу к стене, по-прежнему держа его за плечи. В теории, Донхёк сейчас должен проявить желание. Губу там закусить, выгнуться поизящней, поцеловать. Но омега обижен. Злится. И это точно отражается на его лице. Марк поэтому останавливается. Молчит. Смотрит прямо и резко, пока музыка продолжает играть, а омега стоит, силясь подавить дрожь. Кожей ощущая напряжение. Вот он. Настоящий. Едва ли не впервые. И Марк тоже это видит. Он немного меняется в лице. На жёсткости и злости мелькает тень сомнения. 

Марк всё-таки не определился с тем, как к нему относиться. 

Наверное, это потому, что Донхёк сам не определился, кто он и кем будет дальше. 

В первый миг всё выглядело так, словно Марк хочет унизить его сильнее. Надавить на плечи и опустить на колени. Заставить. Но Донхёк не вписывается целиком в образ того, кто, по мнению альфы, заслуживает быть униженным. Остаётся только тот факт, что Марк его хочет. Напряжение в воздухе вот-вот пойдёт искрами. У омеги покалывает в кончиках пальцев. Он дышит, приоткрыв губы. Пытается дышать. Это сложно из-за запаха, густого и тяжёлого, и чужих ладоней на своих плечах. Одна из них зарывается омеге в волосы. Марк тянет его к себе, и что-то в Донхёке ломается. Кажется, это та гордость, которая не позволила бы поддаться. 

Марк не пытается унизить. Донхёк не пытается вытрясти с него побольше наличных. И они целуются. На эмоциях, на злости, на износ, и омеге до безумия горячо. Марк прижимает его к стене всем телом. Так, что мысли выбивает из головы. Донхёк позволит ему. В том числе потому, что после этого сможет уйти. А потом пора будет завязать. Точно пора. Просто сейчас у омеги трясутся ноги и кружится голова. И цепляться за чужие плечи важно просто чтобы хоть как-то выдерживать напор. Марк захватывает его губы, руки, тело целиком, и Донёк выгибается под касания. Ощущая самый настоящий голод. По альфе внутри и по всему жгучему, что от этого было. 

Донхёк очень старается не задохнуться, когда альфа поворачивает его к стене. Не стесняться, когда он расстёгивает его брюки. И не проскулить от того, как Марк сжимает его через трусы. Которые он сдёргивает вниз, к коленям. Джинсы - там же. Донхёк молится о том, чтобы не запутаться в них и не упасть. И на пальцы альфы молится. Уже почти никак не больно. Только хорошо. И нужно больше. Омега не просит, но он хочет просить. Он закусывает губу. Вздрагивает от поцелуя в шею. Упирается в стену ладонями. Марк одной рукой держит его под рёбрами, второй - растягивает, быстрее, чем прежде, и Донхёка уже выгинает. Альфа считает это за согласие. Его руки исчезают. Слышится шорох одежды. Никто из них не говорит ни слова. Донхёк понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит. Но ему нужно дальше. Альфе тоже. Он хватает его за талию. Гнёт под себя, и омега прислоняется к стене лбом. Дышит тяжело. А вскоре - стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Марк на себя его насаживает. Резко и глубоко. Сразу после - ещё раз. Одну ладонь он оставляет у омеги на пояснице, а второй - поднимается к шее. Сжимает. Вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Захлебнуться то ли стоном, то ли скулежом, и омега плохо умеет всё это переносить. Он просто пытается не упасть. Не потерять сознание. Выдержать ту лавину из чувств, которая с каждым толчком всё сильнее подталкивает к обрыву. Донхёк гнётся сильнее. Чтобы получалось глубже. Быстрее. Трястись начинают не только ноги, но и всё тело. Каждая мышца и клеточка. Омеге нужно ещё меньше времени, чем в прошлый раз, чтобы начать скулить от удовольствия и напряжения. Почти что хныкать, если честно. Когда он с Марком, иначе невозможно. Никак невозможно. Альфа держит его, вбивается, вбирает кожу на шее, и желание перекрывает всё остальное. Донхёк даже не осознаёт, когда именно он не выдерживает, просто в какой-то момент его словно выбрасывает из его же тела. И ему хорошо. До боли. До стона особенно протяжного, и трясучка не отпускает, но Донхёк всё. Марк после пары болезненных толчков - тоже. Он отпускает шею омеги. Упирается руками в стену по бокам от его головы. Донхёк слышит тяжёлое дыхание над ухом. И осознаёт, что музыка всё ещё продолжает играть. Что-то тяжёлое. С металлическими звуками гитар.

Донхёк понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. Что-то жалкое внутри, отчаявшееся и голодное до ласки, скулит про объятия. Про поцелуй в плечо. Чтобы извинились за слова до этого, налили чая и поделились футболкой.

\- Можешь идти, - у Марка под его вечноровным тоном в кои-то веки слышится нечто неспокойное. Но смысла слов оно не меняет. По глазам поэтому ударяет горячим. Ударяет по тому наивному, что всё ещё надеется на чудесный поворот к более человеческому обращению. 

Донхёк натягивает на себя трусы и брюки. Когда он оборачивается, Марк уже отходит от него. Голый по пояс. С татуировкой, по которой невыносимо хочется провести пальцами. Прижаться со спины. Чтобы погладили по волосам. Омега не знает, какого чёрта ему сейчас так резко хочется нежности. Наверное, последствия только что произошедшего. И того, что раньше Марк обнимал. 

\- Ты будешь завтра в клубе? - спрашивает он, натягивая на тело футболку. Тон - прежний, деловой и отстранённый. Донхёк так не умеет, но он учится:

-. Буду, - и он позже подумает, выходить ли в смену. Пусть тело прекратит бить дрожью. И в висках гудеть. Донхёк наклоняется за рубашкой, накидывает шёлк на плечи, однако застегнёт он её потом. Оставаться наедине с Марком лишние две минуты слишком дискомфортно. Донхёк бы ушёл так, а лучше - выбежал. Но это как-то по детски. Омега должен быть сильнее. Хотя то, как он задет, вполне слышится в еле выдавленном "спокойной ночи". Оно звучит на грани сарказма, на самом деле. 

Марк щурится с отчётливой агрессией. Подавляемой. И Донхёка давящей.

Марку легко осуждать его за жажду денег, пока он стоит посреди своего пентхауса. 

\- Если спрошу чаевые, то ты меня ударишь? - Донхёк понимает, что провоцирует, но не сказать совсем ничего в ответ он не может. К тому же он понимает, что Марк не ударит. Скорее всего. В любом случае, омега разворачивается к выходу. Пытаясь идти ровно и твёрдо, хотя больше всего сейчас хочется лечь. В чужие руки. С которыми лучше больше не контактировать. Безопаснее. И Марк, получив пару отказов, поймёт, что насчёт Донхёка ошибся. Может, ему даже станет совестно. 

Донхёк заходит в лифт. Застёгивает рубашку и дышит глубоко, надеясь, что так дрожь в пальцах уймётся. 

Телефон в кармане пищит. 

Омега жмёт кнопку первого этажа, прислоняется к стене и подносит экран к глазам. 

Пополнение счёта на пятьсот тысяч. 

Следующим всплывает сообщение от Марка. 

"На чай". 

Донхёк краснеет, запихивая телефон обратно в брюки. 

Ощущение такое, словно его пачкой денег ударили по щеке. Вдобавок плюнули сверху. И даже тот факт, что это чёртовы пятьсот тысяч, не помогает унять влагу, подступающую к глазам.

Конкретно в эти секунды Донхёк Марка ненавидит. 

Тот его, наверное, тоже. 

Донхёк ощущать иные чувства к тому, кто сначала был особенным, а потом упал так же, как остальные (худшие из остальных) точно не смог бы.


	6. шесть

Донхёк понимает, что девушка на соседнем стуле ошиблась. Очень круто ошиблась. Это осознают все в гримёрке, кроме неё самой, и поэтому в комнате повисает тишина. Дэнс-группа полным составом ждёт, что же будет дальше. После того, как Тэн сказал новенькой, что ей лучше не подсаживаться к тем постоянникам, которые платят за него. Всё равно у неё вряд ли получится их отбить, а так она только время тратит, они же по парням, если конкретнее – по Тэну, и они её в любом случае не выберут. А новенькая, однозначно тупая, вместо того, чтобы принять совет как нормальный совет, ответила едким «ну ещё бы, я же им не отсасываю».

Тэн выкупается. Редко и дорого, но это факт. Про «отсасывать» - это предположение, однако, учитывая, сколько Тэну платят, Донхёк его счёл бы правдивым. Да и Тэн не кидается объяснять, что он бы никогда и ни за что. Он иногда и за большие деньги. И его озвучивание этого факта не задевает нисколько. Танцор улыбается елейно. Подходит сзади к новенькой, которая ещё пытается держать подбородок высоко поднятым.

\- Да ну? – начинает Тэн в своей манере, вкрадчиво, мягко, но так, что даже Донхёку не по себе становится. – Так скажи, например, где ты в последний раз отдыхала?

Девушка от неожиданного вопроса теряется. Тэн отвечает за неё:

\- У себя дома, да? – и улыбается чуть более жестоко. – Я вот в Италии. А что у тебя с телефоном? Старый, кажется?

Девушка, начинающая краснеть, зачем-то закрывает поцарапанный корпус рукой. От продолжения её это не спасает:

\- Как хорошо, что у меня последняя модель, - Тэн цокает языком с насквозь фальшивым сочувствием. – И гуччи на мне, боюсь, смотрится лучше, чем ширпотрёб на тебе. Да и из пентхауса вид лучше. А что насчёт ресторанов? – танцор цокает ногтем по чужой пачке с дешёвой лапшой. – Или билетов на следующий отпуск в Марокко? У тебя же всего этого нет, правда?

Девушка, красная до самых ушей, качает головой. Тэн наклоняется к самому её уху, чтобы громко – всей гримёрке слышно – прошептать:

\- Ну так выходит, сосёшь здесь ты, милая.

Донхёк прыскает себе в кулак. Кто-то за спиной смеётся громче. Тэн, улыбаясь уже нормально, а не издевательски, отходит от новенькой. Донхёка он мимоходом треплет по волосам. Секундный жест, однако раньше Тэн так никогда не делал. И это выглядит как поддержка. Необходимая после того, как омега вчера ходил по квартире из одного угла в другой, красный, прямо как новенькая сейчас, хотел плакать, хотел никогда не знать Марка, а деньги его выкинуть в окно. Донхёк не выкинул, конечно же. Донхёк повторял себе: нужно относится к этому как к работе. Как в самом начале. Да, позже их отношения стали не чисто рабочими, они стали чёрт знает чем, но из этого ничего хорошего не вышло. Никогда бы не получилось. Марк Донхёка не знает. Донхёк его, в общем-то, тоже. Только… только, если подумать, то настоящий Донхёк всегда был ему важнее любых попыток в актёрство. Марк считал милым его неловкость, Марк помог, когда он плакал, Марку нравилось, как он пел, и альфа просил его быть настоящим. Марк хотел его узнать. Донхёк не вытянул. И какая к чёрту разница после того, что произошло вчера?

Марк вызвал его к себе, приказывал, взял и чуть ли не в лицо ему швырнул деньги.

Раз Марку теперь так хочется – пожалуйста, Донхёк будет именно таким. Обида, засевшая у горла, не даёт отпустить и расслабиться. Омеге очень нужно что-то Марку доказать, и если прежде этим чем-то была бы искренность, то теперь обида всё коверкает. Доводит до стремления уязвить и доказать разве что тот факт, что Донхёк заслуживает чаевые, что вот такой вот он мерзкий и плохой, и если Марку от этого больно, то всё замечательно. И альфа с высоты своих золотых гор не имеет права его осуждать. Ему с этих гор мало что видно.

Хотя монолог Тэна только что был точь-в-точь как с объяснений Марка. Деньги ради денег. Ради новых телефонов, брендовой одежды и дорогих апартаментов. И когда-то Донхёк бы тоже это осудил. Когда-то он хотел заработать на самое необходимое и остановиться. Не переступать через себя. Не делать то, что не хочет, с теми, кого не хочет, лишь бы купить последнюю модель чего-нибудь на самом деле ненужного. 

Донхёк всё ещё понимает, что он бы не смог так, как Тэн. Для Донхёка близость – по-прежнему слишком личное. Вот только Марк уже решил, что он продажный и потерянный, и… И нет, омега вовсе не собирается творить глупости только чтобы что-то ему доказать. Но он пришёл сегодня в клуб. Увидеть, зачем он тут Марку нужен. Возможно, заработать немного. И пусть альфа смотрит сколь угодно зло. Да, Донхёк, плохой, ужасный, отвратительный, себя продаёт. А Марк вообще-то его покупает. 

Омега закрывает рюкзак одним резким движением и наклоняется застегнуть стрипы. 

Он выходит в зал. Вместо того, чтобы работать, садится на ближайший свободный диванчик. Ждёт. Делать это приходится долго. Донхёк успевает выпить чай, который просит у бармена, успевает сменить пару диванчиков и станцевать на сцене. 

Как раз когда он с неё спускается, в зал ступает до боли знакомый силуэт. 

Марк не один. Донхёк узнаёт охранника, однако второй сопровождающий похож скорее на самого Марка. Рубашка, пальто, прямая осанка и немного усталый взгляд. И он непохож на японца. Выходит, кто-то из приближённых альфы? Зашли отдохнуть перед заключением трудной сделки. И унизить Донхёка, конечно же. 

Омега опускается на пустой диван в углу. Наблюдает. За тем, как хостесс размещает компанию за столиком, за тем, как к ним подходят танцовщицы, и повторяется старая история. Марк всех отгоняет. Донхёк вдруг понимает, что его тоже может, и поэтому высиживает ещё минут десять. Альфам тем временем выносят алкоголь. Место рядом с ними остаётся пустым. Донхёку стыдно его занимать. Опять появляться перед Марком полуголым, опять брать его деньги, опять быть тем, кем когда-то обещал себе не становиться. Но у него же неплохо получается. Настолько неплохо, что Марк насчёт него уже всё почти решил. Донхёк хотел бы, чтобы ему не было стыдно. Хотел бы быть как Тэн. И хотя бы изобразить бесстыдность он вполне способен. 

Омега поднимается на стрипы. Шагает к чужому столику и останавливается в метре. Облокачивается бедром о спинку соседнего дивана. Наклоняет голову к плечу. Ждёт внимания. Знака. Либо приблизиться, либо уйти куда подальше. Второе, возможно, было бы лучше. Никаких денег, и уязвить не получится, но и играть бы не пришлось. 

Марк, заметив его, улыбается. Жестоко улыбается. И одним кивком показывает подойти. Вот только не к нему, а к его спутнику. 

Он хочет, чтобы Донхёк на его глазах танцевал другому альфе. Он тоже хочет уязвить. Он думает, что это унизит, или обидит, или докажет что-то, Донхёку сложно размышлять над чужими мотивациями. Особенно – когда сам Марк рядом. В метре. В чёрной рубашке, с жёстким прищуром глаз, весь из себя великолепный, и у омеги в груди что-то перетягивает. Жмёт и мешает сердцу нормально биться. Как бы Донхёк ни давил это «что-то» и ни пытался взять себя в руки. Остаётся только надеяться, что краски на щеках из-за тональной основы не видно. И что Марк не обратит внимания на то, как дрожат у омеги пальцы. 

Марк не сможет его задеть. Донхёк сам его заденет, притом сделав ровно то, что Марк ему прикажет. В танцах для омеги ничего шибко предосудительного нет. 

Омега опускается на диван рядом с незнакомым альфой. Кивает Марку в знак приветствия, а дальше – поворачивается к его спутнику и старательно делает вид, что Марка здесь нет. Альфа старше Марка, но ненамного. Спокойный. Вряд ли он знает всю подоплёку происходящего. 

\- Донхёк, это Тэиль. Тэиль, это Донхёк, - Марк молчит секунду и добавляет, обращаясь однозначно к Тэилю: - Рекомендую. 

Как какое-то блюдо в ресторане. 

Донхёк не знает толком, почему он не встанет сейчас, не скажет, что с него хватит, что он не такой, и что свои рекомендации (и деньги) Марк может засунуть куда подальше. Наверное, потому что Марк бы рассмеялся. Не поверил. Опять. Принял бы за позёрство, накинул бы денег, и Донхёк на ровном месте потерял бы кучу тысяч. Всего лишь из-за гордости. И обида не отпускает. И желание сделать больно, и никуда не девшееся стремление заработать, а ещё - быть ровно настолько плохим, чтобы чужие оскорбления были заслуженными. Про себя Донхёк и так будет знать, что Марк неправ. Это просто работа. А на самого Марка ему должно быть наплевать. 

\- Эй, - Марк подзывает проходившую мимо девушку и даёт ей купюру. – Отнеси на кассу, чтоб он ему станцевал. Сдачу можешь забрать себе. 

Девушка оглядывается на Донхёка, кивает и уходит.

Донхёк оглядывается на Марка только чтобы увидеть его усмешку и точно так же изогнуть губы. 

Просто работа. Деньги. Донхёк не такой крутой, как Тэн, но он притворяется. Только на Марка больше не смотрит. Потому что щёки краснеют сильнее. Возможно, уши тоже. Танцы не противоречат никаким принципам Донхёка. Танец – это так, специфичная услуга, которую легко исполнить на автомате. Как будет сейчас. Омега окидывает Тэиля взглядом, видит в чужих глазах привычный интерес и одним плавным движением переворачивается на колени. Упирает ладони по бокам от чужой головы. Устанавливает зрительный контакт, прикусывает губу и изгибается. Максимально близко от альфы, но пока ещё его не касаясь. Оставляя миллиметры между их телами. Дразня скорее Марка, чем того, кому, собственно, танцует. Но с прелюдиями перед танцем нельзя затягивать слишком сильно. И Донхёк перекидывает ногу через чужие колени. Опускается на них. Тут же откидывается назад, упирается ладонями в стол, и так он почти Тэиля не касается. Однако тому ничто не мешает провести по рёбрам омеги ладонями. Сжать бёдра. Донхёк двигается, вроде даже в ритм музыке, но лицо он поднимает к потолку. Ему никогда – даже в самый первый приват – не было настолько неприятно ощущать чьи-то прикосновения. Словно нервные окончания отказываются положительно реагировать на кого-то, кроме Марка. Чьи угодно ещё руки – это то, что нужно любой ценой сбросить с тела. Донхёк, конечно, держится. Не подаёт виду. Гнёт тело волной и открывает шею красивым изгибом. Ощущая, как взгляд Марка прожигает спину. 

Если честно, то Донхёк пришёл в клуб, в основном, чтобы побесить его. И он всё-таки решается увидеть, как Марк наблюдает. Как его раздражает – не может не – всё, что омега делает. К тому же, если отвернуться от Тэиля, то танцевать станет проще. Так что омега разворачивается. Ставит аккуратно стрипы на диван по бокам от альфы, опускается на колени и упирается в стол локтями. Игнорирует шлепок, которым Тэиль его награждает. Донхёк гнётся максимально унизительно и поднимает взгляд. 

Марк злится. Он сидит – внешне – спокойно, однако стакан в руке сжимает так сильно, что тот реально мог бы разлететься на осколки. Ещё чуть-чуть. Ещё шлепок, например. И прищур у Марка уже не жестокий. У него в глазах ярость. Ледяная. Тщательно контролируемая, и омега верит в чужое самообладание, однако оно прямо сейчас трескается. Будь музыка потише – услышать можно было бы физически. Марк не просто зол. Он выглядит как человек, способный убить. И желание разозлить его сильнее точно никак не поможет Донхёку выжить. Однако приятно сделает. И он, давя всё своё неприятие, приникает к Тэилю ближе. Опускается на него, ложится вплотную, ощущает, как его крепче перехватывают за талию, но длится близость не дольше нескольких секунд.

\- Хватит, - приказывает Марк низко и отрывисто. 

Донхёк слезает с Тэиля нарочито медленно. Тот глядит непонимающе. С вопросом. Однако никаких вопросов своему боссу он не задаёт, Донхёку – тем более, и если бы не раскаты музыки, омегу бы морально придавило тишиной. 

Выглядит всё так, словно изначально Марк планировал толкнуть Донхёка Тэилю. Танцы, коктейли, выкуп. Омега бы не поехал. Он это точно знает. Но вот Марк – нет. И он, похоже, хотел доказать себе, какой Донхёк ужасный и продажный. Однако Марк умеет признавать свои ошибки. Притом, что он плохо умеет отдавать своё. Альфа кивает на место рядом с собой. Донхёк на него перебирается. Садится аккуратно, даже не касаясь, но Марк тут же сжимает его коленку ладонью. Во второй руке – стопка виски. Которую альфа опрокидывает быстрее, чем омега успевает вдохнуть. 

\- Поедешь с нами, - звучит скорее утверждением, чем вопросом. 

Донхёк закусывает губу. Он думал, что пора завязать. Вчера, в квартире Марка, когда тот приказывал и унижал. Но прошёл целый день. Оказалось, что после выполнения всех его приказов вполне возможно жить. Более того, от чужого запаха по-прежнему кружит голову. А от ладони на своей коленке ноги ощутимо слабеют. Однако остаётся вопрос. Принципиальный. 

\- С кем из вас? – уточняет Донхёк, проклиная вздрогнувший голос. 

\- Точно, тебе же есть разница, - усмехается Марк, не пряча сарказма. Сжимая ладонь сильнее. – Со мной. 

Альфа не рычит, но дрожью от слов всё равно пробирает. Донхёку хочется зажмуриться, свести ноги, сжать ладони в кулаки и исчезнуть отсюда хотя бы на несколько минут. Чтобы задышать. Успокоиться. Быть способным думать, а не сидеть, краснея, ломаясь и ненавидя то ли Марка, то ли себя.

\- Отсчитай, сколько тебе там нужно, и одевайся, - Марк кидает на его колени сумку с деньгами. 

В этот момент становится ясно, что ненавидит Донхёк его. И обожает при этом то, что Марк способен с ним делать. Сумка жжёт кожу чертовски плохим предчувствием. 

Омега силится рассуждать логически, раз уж в чувствах сплошной сумбур. 

Марк никогда не делал ему больно. По крайней мере, намеренно не делал. Вчера он тоже был зол, но ничего реально страшного всё равно не случилось. Донхёк получит деньги и ночь, в которую вовсе не будет против. Так уже не раз было. И в итоге Донхёк, будучи в порядке, хорошо и богато живёт. Почему не продолжить это сейчас? Омеге должно быть всё равно на то, что Марк о нём подумает. Марк и так уже всё себе придумал. Скоро ему надоест, и он сам от Донхёка отстанет. Пока что – омега может продолжать пользоваться ситуацией. 

Он дёргает молнию и видит несколько стопок пятидесятитысячных. Донхёк может взять куда больше, чем обычные два миллиона. Однако внутри есть ограничитель на наглость. На жадность, продажность и далее по списку. Он не позволяет взять всё. К тому же выводить Марка из себя ещё сильнее точно было бы плохим решением. Донхёк ограничивается двумя миллионами и возвращает альфе сумку. Вот только тот даже не смотрит, сколько омега себе взял. Просто кивает ему прочь от стола, чтобы ушёл и вернулся уже готовым. Ко всему. 

Донхёку страшно чуть больше обычного. 

Он шагает до гримёрки, сообщает о выкупе менеджерке и запихивает деньги в рюкзак. Садится, чтобы снять стрипы. Пытаясь заглушить неприятное и неуютное чувство, которое молоточками бьётся изнутри черепной коробки. Будто омега, несмотря на все свои логичные рассуждения, совершает ошибку. Будто стоило бы вернуться, кинуть в Марка его купюрами и послать его куда подальше. На самом деле, стоило бы. С точки зрения честности, совести, чувства собственного достоинства. Донхёк почти готов, просто… Терять два миллиона из-за минутой гордости – ну он же точно потом пожалеет. Тот же Тэн мог бы рассказать ему о том, насколько это глупо. Просто чудовищно. 

Донхёк одевается, плотно сжав губы. Запретив себе думать о том, что у Марка могли быть какие-то чувства и из-за этого, из-за их обмана он сейчас и злится. Сорваться собирается на Донхёке, но за такие деньги он переживёт. А чувства Марка ничего бы омеге не дали. Череду свиданий? Те же самые звонки с просьбой приехать, но только без предварительных сообщений из банка? Марк бы не скупился на помощь ему, конечно нет, однако сколько бы продлились их отношения? Хотя бы до следующего семестра, чтобы альфа за него заплатил, их свидания бы протянули? Альфе вряд ли нужно что-то серьёзное. Он не похож на человека, думающего о семье. Донхёку в его девятнадцать никакая свадьба не была бы нужна тем более. Мысли о чём-то настоящем, конечно, красивые, но с практической точки зрения - тупиковые. А денег из рюкзака хватит надолго. 

Донхёк выходит в зал. Садится рядом с Марком, который едва скользит по нему взглядом. Зачем бы они с Тэилем сюда ни пришли, отдыха у них не получается. Они говорят. Напряжённо. На японском и, наверное, про японцев. Марк упоминал вчера, что у него сложности. Сегодня он Донхёку ничего не поясняет. Омега просто сидит рядом красивой декорацией. Смотрит на сцену. Пьёт сладкий вишнёвый сок. Альфы тем временем обсуждают нечто слишком важное для его ушей. С какого-то момента – на один напряжённый тон громче, чем прежде. Марк наклоняется к столу. Тэиль – едва заметно – отодвигается. Он хорошо себя контролирует, однако омега видит, как чужое лицо беднеет. Похоже на то, что Марк в чём-то его обвиняет. Тэиль – пытается разубедить. Заканчивается дискуссия резко. Марк окликает проходящую мимо официантку и просит принести счёт. Донхёка от неожиданности дёргает. Он уже успел немного расслабиться. И вот, в один момент продолжение ночи становится ближе. 

Марк бросает Тэилю ещё что-то, и слов Донхёк не понимает, но вот чужой страх – более чем. 

\- Уходим, - приказывает альфа, забирая у официантки чекбук. В него он кладёт несколько купюр, возвращает обратно и подталкивает омегу в спину. Они торопятся. – Будешь ждать меня в квартире. 

Донхёк кивает. Послушно шагая к выходу. Он кожей – мурашками – ощущает: происходит нечто очень плохое. И, к счастью, его не касающееся. Его Марк сажает в машину и приказывает охраннику проводить до квартиры. Сам же – разворачивается прочь. Охранник закрывает за омегой дверцу. Садится на водительское сиденье. Трогается, и без Марка в машине как-то фатально пусто. Донхёку неуютно ехать одному. Охранник не в счёт. Он молчит, пока ведёт машину, молчит, сопровождая омегу к подъезду и лифту, молчит, открывая перед ним квартиру. Никто не говорит Донхёку, что происходит. И в груди сверлит опасением того, что это нечто способно нехило по нему отрикошетить. 

В квартире тихо и темно. За панорамным окном город переливается огнями. 

Донхёк садится на диван и пытается отвлечься глупой игрой в телефоне. Он ждёт. Стараясь не думать о том, что его здесь заперли. Надеясь, что Марк вернётся скоро, что Донхёк быстро сделает, что потребуют, и очередная ночь благополучно закончится. Однако, одну долгую минуту за другой, ничего даже не начинается. Полчаса. Час. Полтора. Донхёк ходит по знакомой квартире, опасаясь трогать вещи. Постоянно проверяет телефон. Сидит то на полу, то на диване, не зная, куда себя деть и как не свихнуться от ожидания худшего. Марка нет уже три часа. Вряд ли Марк занял их чем-то хорошим. Он, возможно, вернётся злым. И тут нужно либо прятаться, либо готовиться. В первую очередь – морально. 

Донхёк не уверен, что вывезет. 

Донхёк сидит, сжав обивку дивана, кусает губы и очень боится. Внутри будто сжалась пружина, жёсткая, тугая, смявшая сердце в едва живой комок. 

Когда дверь квартиры щёлкает, пружину отпускает. 

Донхёк – как в самом начале – готов молиться. 

Марк проходит в зал быстро и молча. Так, словно не заметил омегу, сжавшегося на диване. И Донхёку совсем не хочется привлекать к себе внимания. Потому что обоняние улавливает что-то металлическое. И солёное. Это кровь, просто осознать факт страшно. Так как Марк без каких-либо видимых проблем идёт к шкафчику, открывает его, достаёт какую-то бутылку. У него только рубашка у воротника блестит как мокрая. И это не его кровь. А поверх рубашки – Донхёк замечает с запозданием – надеты портупеи. Настоящие, не как у омеги. С пистолетом, закреплённым в ремнях.

Марк запрокидывает голову и пьёт прямо из бутылки. 

Кажется, он кого-то убил. 

Выглядит как сцена в фильме, и Донхёк отдал бы все свои деньги за то, чтобы оставаться в ней только зрителем. Страх ожидания сменяется паникой из-за происходящего. Оцепенением. Донхёка словно примораживает к дивану, за который он продолжает цепляться, во рту пересыхает, а в голове всё окончательно мешается. Тревога. Из-за крови, оружия и того факта, что Донхёк никак не сбежит. Сочувствие. Немного неуместное, но ведь Марк ненамного его старше. И, пока омега танцует и учится, на плечах у Марка – ответственность, о которой Донхёк раньше не задумывался. Иногда Марк должен убивать людей. Может, отсюда и растёт предпочтение крепкого алкоголя. И стремление отвлекаться. Любыми способами. Включая омег. Одному из которых Марк очень хотел верить. А он только выманивал деньги, изворачивался, врал и разочаровывал. 

Донхёк вцепляется в волосы пальцами. Сжимает. Больно. Он делал Марку больно, и чужой пистолет намекает на то, что было бы крайне неплохо раскаяться, извиниться и всё исправить. Но это невозможно. Не тогда, когда Донхёк говорить неспособен от испуга, а у Марка в душе творится чёрт знает что. И он точно не настроен Донхёку верить. 

Альфа с громким стуком ставит бутылку на столешницу. Стоит пару секунд, а после – бьёт в неё кулаком. Несколько раз. Так сильно, что болью и у омеги в костяшках отдаётся. На этом Марк не останавливается. Бутылку он бьёт о пол. Судя по совсем небольшой луже – выпил он много. Запах виски мешается с кровью. Иголочками щиплет рецепторы. 

Марк пьяный, злой и сделавший что-то очень плохое. 

Он платил Донхёку за то, чтобы иметь право сделать с ним всё, что захочет. 

Он вспоминает об этом. Донхёк сидит с низко опущенной головой, но он кожей ощущает чужой взгляд. Тот жжёт. 

\- Вставай, - хрипло бросает альфа. 

Донхёк тормозит не по своей воле. Ему правда сложно, физически сложно двигаться, ощущая угрозу. В нервной системе перемыкает и мышцы плохо слушаются. К тому моменту, когда омега поднимается на ноги и поднимает взгляд, проходит секунд двадцать. 

Марк успевает вытащить пистолет. 

Он не наставляет его на Донхёка. Он всего лишь проворачивает его в руке. Глядя на омегу… кажется, с ненавистью. Донхёк безумно надеется, что ему реально кажется. Давя побуждение выставить перед собой руки, или попятиться, или попросить ничего не делать. Марк ещё не делает. Он после просьбы только рассмеётся. Или начнёт. 

Донхёк молчит, он пытается держать себя в руках, но его это не спасает. 

Марк начинает. 

Он шагает к омеге. Тот не осознаёт, что всё-таки пятится, пока стена не упирается в спину. Кожу стягивает мурашками, а тело пробивает дрожью. Марк опасен. И он прямо напротив. В шаге. Смеряет по-жестокому оценивающим взглядом. Цепляет подбородок омеги. Не пальцами, нет. Дулом пистолета. Донхёк вздрагивает от ощущения холодного металла на своей коже. От осознания того, что Марк одним движением пальца может прострелить его голову. И совсем недавно он точно считал, что для мира это не стало бы особой потерей. Что Донхёк из тех, чья жизнь измеряется в деньгах. Которых Марк заплатил очень много. 

\- Что, ты не этого сегодня ждал? – в голосе слышна усмешка. Донхёк её не видит. Он жмурится, ощущая, как потеют ладони. Тело обдаёт то жаром, то холодом. А холодным металлом водят по лицу. Щека, лоб, нос. Губы. Марк произносит угрожающе-тихое «открой глаза». И теперь Донхёк видит. Ярость – знакомую, из клуба – в изгибе усмешки. На самом дне чёрных глаз – сожаление. Сродни тому разочарованию, которое было на яхте. Дальше. И, по-прежнему, злость. Ненависть, которая могла быть вызвана прямо противоположным чувством. Донхёку страшно задумываться. Страшно дышать. А Марк, глядя прямо ему в глаза, давит пистолетом между его губ. До этого они были приоткрыты. Так – омега боится мешать – оказываются открыты шире. Металл скользит между ними. Глубже, по языку. Оружие упирается Донхёку в нёбо, и страх парализует целиком. До последней клетки. Альфа сжимает его плечо второй рукой. Наклоняет голову, разглядывая то, как омега выглядит с пистолетом во рту. Достаёт его – всего на несколько сантиметров – и толкает обратно. Это не больно. Только неприятно, неудобно, с металлическим привкусом и тошнотой у горла. И не совсем похоже на угрозу. Скорее уж на какое-то извращённое унижение. Донхёк старается не касаться пистолета губами. Чувствует, как его опять достают и опять пихают глубже. Чужая ладонь с плеча переходит на макушку. Сжимает волосы. И вряд ли так угрожают убийством. Либо омега слишком озабоченный, либо Марк трахает его рот пистолетом. Тогда это похоже на прелюдию. 

Донхёк примерно на это и подписывался, но с каждым движением пистолета он всё сильнее хочет плакать. Из-за беспомощности. Унижения. Отсутствия хоть чего-то, что можно было бы назвать человеческим обращением. А ещё – страха. Который никуда не девается. Только усиливается, когда пистолет упирается ему не в язык, а в висок. Вторая ладонь давит на плечо. Без слов приказывает опускаться ниже. Омега опускается. Он до дрожи боится не повиноваться, получить пулю, боится Марка, и он неуклюже встаёт на колени. Ощущая, как трясутся губы. И пальцы. Жалея обо всём разом. Особенно – о собственной глупости. Он же понимал, что так нельзя. Чувствовал. Осознавал логически, что с насквозь проплаченными людьми не должны обращаться как с людьми, но… получалось же по-другому. Раз за разом. Это всё здорово напоминает ситуацию из детства. Донхёк тогда таскал конфеты из магазина, в котором работала бабушка. Понимал, что так лучше не делать, что кто-то может получить, однако ему довольно долго везло. И каждый случай безнаказанности провоцировал следующий. Словно ему никогда ничего не будет за что-то неправильное. 

Марк не убирает пистолет от его виска. Постукивает по нему, поторапливая, а рукой упирает омегу носом в ширинку. Донхёку тяжело дышать. В частности – дышать спокойно. Координация тоже страдает, и чужой ремень он расстёгивает очень-очень долго. Пока волосы на затылке поглаживают. А пистолет продолжает давить на висок. 

Донхёк готов не только деньги, но и полжизни отдать за то, чтобы здесь и сейчас на находиться. Не делать ничего. Не расстёгивать молнию на брюках прямо перед собой. Донхёк исключительно схематически представляет, что делать дальше, и вряд ли у него хорошо получится, но Марка это явно не особо заботит. 

Донхёк честно не хочет плакать – унижаться ещё сильнее, показывать слабость, давить на жалость – но всхлип всё-таки вырывается из-под губ. Синхронно с тем, как Марк пистолетом отодвигает его чёлку. Хочет видеть лицо. Видит слёзы. Омега понимает, что это не повод прекращать. Не после тех денег, которые заплатили. Он без лишних приказов пытается стянуть с Марка брюки, но руки правда плохо слушаются. Дрожат. А в тот момент, когда альфа с безумно громким стуком отбрасывает пистолет, омега вздрагивает всем телом. Сжимается. Трясётся. Притягивает ладони к груди, склоняется к полу, не понимает уже, чего от него требуют и почему Марк опять злится сильнее. Как отсюда сбежать. Как исправить если не всё, то хотя бы что-то. Чтобы можно было выйти отсюда живым. 

Марк поднимает его за чёлку. Альфа хотел видеть его глаза, поэтому Донхёк их не закрывает. Он видит, что Марк сидит перед ним на корточках. Держит ладонь на его щеке. Было бы нежно, если бы не разъярённый взгляд. 

\- Какого чёрта ты берёшь деньги, - жёсткий голос хлыстом ударяет по мозгу, - если потом начинаешь плакать? 

Донхёк мотает головой. Он всё ещё не хочет давить на жалость, но в этот миг действительно немного переосознаёт жизнь. И в данной ситуации есть только один человек, чьё прощение важно. Жизненно важно. Омега выговаривает адски сбивчивое «извини». В ответ слышит молчание, так что добавляет почти паническое «я ошибался». И «прости пожалуйста». 

\- Я запутался, - выдахает омега, дрожа сильнее. Всхлипывая. Несколько раз подряд. Обмирая из-за того, как чужая ладонь гладит по щеке. Не понимая, что всё это вообще значит. Но он отлично понимает грубоватое «иди отсюда». И, наверное, слишком резко вскакивает на ноги. Сбрасывая с себя чужие руки. Донхёк видит взгляд. Жалеющий, наверное. Но Марк пьяный. И импульсивный. Он его пожалел, однако через секунду он может вспомнить что-то и снова приставить пистолет к его голове. Так что Донхёк пятится. Кивая благодарно. Он хватает с пола рюкзак. Вылетает в коридор. Дёргает дверь – к счастью, уже открытую – и несётся к лифту. Стучит по кнопкам так, словно за ним гонятся, и из небоскрёба выбегает с той же скоростью. Ему просто нужно оказаться дома. Успокоиться. Перестать ощущать привкус металла во рту. 

Донхёк слишком спешит, чтобы обратить внимание на машины у небоскрёба. Он видит, что из огромного джипа выходят какие-то люди, но совершенно не обращает на них внимания. Даже когда слышит шаги за спиной. Только чёрная ткань, вдруг закрывающая мир вокруг, заставляет панику с новой силой встрепенуться. И чужие руки, хватающие за локти. И - особенно - голос, приказывющий не шевелиться. А затем - говорящий что-то другим людям. На японском. На чёртовом японском. Омегу с мешком на голове начинают куда-то тащить. 

Самого Донхёка слишком парализует даже для того, чтобы закричать.


	7. семь

Марку незачем его спасать. Объективно, логично и практически. Марк и так обходился с ним куда добрее, чем мог. Донхёк пытается не думать о плохом, но он думает. Сложно иначе, когда руки туго перетянуты бечёвкой, а с головы так и не сняли мешок. Дышать трудно. Кислорода для его воспалённого тревогой мозга – впроголодь. А лучше бы не хватало. Лучше бы Донхёк отрубился, но не переживал весь этот страх. Жуткий. Липкий. Омега всхлипывает, хоть вроде бы и не плачет, и вообще пытается не привлекать к себе внимания. Сидит там, куда его кинули, сжавшийся в ком и дрожащий крупно. Проклинающий каждое своё решение. Лучше бы он вылетел из университета, чем сейчас, с минуты на минуту, получил бы пулю. Или от него кусочки начнут отрезать. Или ещё что-то сделают, и омега в итоге сам захочет сдохнуть. В этот момент даже пистолет Марка у своего виска перестаёт казаться таким уж страшным. В этот момент Донхёк на Марка надеется. Всей своей душой, сердцем, всем, что только способно ещё верить в лучшее. Это ведь Марку должны позвонить. Показать омегу. Потребовать что-то. Получить отказ, но об этом реально лучше не думать. Чтобы не впадать в панику и сохранять хоть какую-то сознательность. 

Донхёку страшно до трясучки. До кома в горле, до шума в висках, до готовности дёргаться из-за каждого звука.

Когда с головы сдирают мешок, омегу аж подбрасывает. Но уже спустя секунду он глубже забивается в свой угол. На него наставлен не пистолет, а телефон. Камера. Негромкая японская речь, которую омега слышал последние минуты, была разговором. И разговор этот проходит неудачно, судя по мрачности на лице японца. Донхёк слишком сосредоточен на нём, на попытках понять, что происходит, и на обстановку вокруг он даже не оглядывается. Пока разговор не прерывается. Не японцем. Иначе он не шипел бы в трубку, ожидая ответа, с десяток раздражённых секунд. 

\- Что он сказал? – напряжённо спрашивают из-за спины омеги. – Говорю вам, этот парень должен быть ему важен. Он… 

\- Он сказал, что мы можем сделать с ним, что угодно, - отвечает японец с сильным акцентом. – Мол, он просто вызовет себе другого. И чтобы я передал своему боссу, что Марка Ли бесполезно шантажировать. 

Сзади доносится только молчание. Не менее напряжённое, чем слова. Донхёк тем временем буквально перестаёт дышать. Ощущая, как к горлу поступает особенно крупный всхлип. И понимая, что сам заслужил. Не похищение и не пулю, но это отношение Марка – «вызову себе другого» - заслужил. И на какой-то миг обида на самого себя по этому поводу даже важнее, чем опасность быть убитым. 

Донхёк бы обернулся, просто чтобы увидеть лицо говорившего, но он боится шевельнуться лишний раз. Да и смысл? Омега всё равно не знает почти никого из подчинённых Марка. В том, что за спиной один из них, сомнений нет. Кореец, знает про Донхёка, про то, что он мог быть альфе важен. И этот кореец рассказал про всё его врагам. Предатель. Марк подозревал нечто подобное. 

Марк никому в своей жизни не может верить. 

Конечно, ему проще вызвать другого, чем рисковать ради кого-то очередного, продажного и фальшивого. 

Донхёк упирается лбом в коленки, начиная дрожать сильнее. Закусив губу в попытке не расплакаться. 

\- Может, он ещё передумает, - отвечают из-за спины с крайне натянутой надеждой. – Вы ему звоните? 

\- Нет. Нужно сказать боссу, что план с похищением проваливается. 

На этом плане ставят крест. На Донхёке ставят крест. Он жмурится с такой силой, словно это способно его спрятать. Связанные руки сжимает в кулаки. Готовясь умолять. Плевать, насколько жалко, вдруг хотя бы жалость спасёт. Он же ничего никому не сделал. Им незачем его убивать. Хотя они наверняка именно это Марку пообещали, но… 

Донхёк ищет спасительные «но». 

Куда полезнее был бы телефон в кармане брюк, однако за попытку его достать омеге вполне могли бы отрезать пальцы. И Донхёк не настолько смелый. Хотя, возможно, настолько отчаявшийся. Он пытается решить, пока в воздухе снова дребезжат японские слова. Здесь и сейчас он точно ничего не может. Кроме как сказать, что, например, ему нужно в туалет. Но перед тем, как оставить его наедине, телефон у него точно отберут. Или забудут. Или не забудут, и вообще в туалет зайдут вместе с ним, но лучше ведь попытаться, чем просто ждать. Только язык как отнимается. Сначала Донхёк ждёт, пока телефонный разговор закончится. Затем – хватает ртом воздух, не в силах ни выговорить что-то, ни даже вдохнуть. Чувствуя, как плохо и ненадёжно кружится голова. В кончиках пальцев подрагивает. Руки ощутимо немеют – из-за бечёвки, наверное – но зато омега наконец догадывается посмотреть по сторонам. Совсем чуть-чуть. Он не в квартире. В квартирах не бывает таких высоких потолков, железных балок и луж на полу. Выглядит как пустой склад. Холодный. Донхёк мог бы закричать. Останавливает только тот факт, что если бы на складе был кто-то, способный услышать, то рот бы омеге заранее заткнули. А ещё ему всё ещё могут отрезать пальцы. Или язык. Или просто пристрелить, раз уж Марку он вовсе не нужен. 

Донхёк видит, как японец внезапно напрягается – сжимает телефон, хмурится – но не понимает из-за чего. 

Потом Донхёк видит круги яркого света от фонарей. Они скользят по лужам, по балкам и по бетону. Ещё Донхёк слышит крики на своём прекрасном родном языке, крики, точь-в-точь как в дорамах, «стоять», «не двигаться», «руки за голову». 

Японец и, судя по топоту, сразу несколько человек за спиной омеги кидаются бежать. Ругательствами они тоже кидаются, но на это плевать. Донхёку даже нет дела до того, поймают их или нет. Он только упирается затылком в металл и вдыхает судорожно. 

Никакой перестрелки, мафиозных разборок и отрезанных пальцев. Донхёка спасает полиция. Вот так просто. Возможно, им сообщили про то, как омегу прямо посреди улицы запихивали в машину явно против воли. И в Сеуле же полно камер. Найти его не должно было быть сложно. Или, быть может, это Марк дал наводку, однако в это на самом деле не хочется верить. Если это не так, если Марк там продолжает напиваться и ненавидеть омегу, то все деньги Марка – это моральная компенсация за худшую ночь в жизни Донхёка. И он после неё ничего, совсем, ни капли альфе не должен. Скорее уж наоборот. Но он тогда не станет напоминать. Он тогда никогда больше не станет с Марком связываться. 

Вокруг появляются люди в форме. Кто-то пробегает мимо, кто-то развязывает, кто-то ведёт на улицу, к машинам с мигалками, и даёт жёсткий плед. Донхёк в него кутается по самый нос. Так проще отвечать на вопросы. Врать. Что он просто шёл по улице, его просто схватили, привезли сюда, а он так ничего и не понял. Никаких выкупов, мафии и похищений с целью шантажа. Донхёк просто хочет домой. Везут его в отделение, но отпускают быстро. И больше не звонят. Ни на следующий день (учебный, но у Донхёке выходной ради восстановления нервной системы), ни через два, ни через неделю. Хотя точно должны. Марк тоже не звонит. Наверное, это всё-таки он приказал полицейским и спасти, и замять всё после. Донхёка больше никто не трогает. И это выглядит как разрешение жить своей жизнью. Ощущается же – как глоток воздуха после того, как жутко долго не мог всплыть на поверхность. Как свобода. 

Омега никогда бы не подумал, что может быть так счастлив от возможности ходить на пары, копаться в библиотеке и есть в самой обычной столовой. 

Он увольняется из клуба. Понимая, что шок от последнего выкупа пройдёт. И он, наверное даже начнёт скучать. Не по выкупам, но по сцене, по танцам, восхищению и ощущению себя кем-то невероятным. Просто Донхёк изначально хотел завязать, как заработает на всё самое нужное. Донхёк заработал. Гораздо больше. И теперь изо всех сил пытается держаться своего замечательного и безопасного плана. А ещё – не скучать. Ни по дорогим местам вроде ресторанов и яхт, ни – что куда тяжелее – по Марку. 

Если он действительно вытащил его со склада, то… Донхёк, конечно, имеет право жить, он даже с Марком настолько плохим, чтобы не иметь, не был, и спасти его были должны, но совесть давит изнутри грудной клетки. Намекает на то, что Донхёк заслуживал куда худшего отношения, чем получил. Марк не сумел быть к нему жестоким, Марк не сумел его ненавидеть, Марк не сумел его бросить. Это значит что-то. Невероятно многое, на самом деле, как минимум – чувства, и у Донхёка при мысли об этом сердце неизменно начинает ныть. Чем-то очень похожим. Вряд ли омега любит, он в принципе опасается громких слов, но ощущение такое, словно ещё немого – и он мог бы влюбиться. Если бы не сложности, обиды и унижения. Недопонимания. Донхёк прекрасно помнит, что Марк буквально пистолет приставил к его виску. И это звучит как то, что ни в одной из вселённых нельзя прощать. Однако на контрасте с тем, что ещё Марк мог сделать, с тем, что Донхёк – он никак не может избавиться от этого чувства – заслужил, угроза пули кажется не такой уж и страшной. Марк угрожал, но он отпустил. Он понял, что Донхёк не тот, кем пытался себя перед ним выставить. У Донхёка плохо получается быть фальшивым. Донхёк не умеет себя продавать. Это не сказать чтобы однозначно хорошо, это отсутствие профессиональных качеств, но, так или иначе, это так. И Донхёк наконец осознаёт это без всяких оговорок. Решает: он больше не сунется туда, где много блёсток, алкоголя и слишком больших денег. Он не рискнёт опять себя ломать. Он заработал и выжил. Он справился. Всё закончилось. 

Перед Марком какого-то чёрта совестно, но Донхёк пытается не думать, а лучше – вообще забыть. Даже если последнее – точно невозможно. В памяти как раскалённым железом отпечатались чужие руки, взгляд, тембр голоса. Редкая, а потому - дикая нежность в поцелуях. Про грубость не тянет вспоминать. Она кажется ошибкой. Возможно, не только Донхёку. Он каждое утро клянётся себе не размышлять о Марке, чтобы потом ворочаться до середины ночи. 

В начале второй недели телефон омеги звонит. Заставляя его взвиться на стуле и оторваться от учебников. В груди, по ощущениям, и вовсе что-то взрывается. Потому что номер – тот самый. И у Донхёка тут же начинают трястись руки. 

Он секунд десять не знает, брать ему или нет. 

Потом решает, что лучше уж он поговорит по телефону, чем его завтра с утра опять запихнут в машину и отвезут, теперь уже, к Марку. 

Донхёк жмёт на большую зелёную кнопку. Подносит телефон к уху. 

\- Привет. Не отвлекаю? – низкий голос задевает внутри сразу несколько струн. Главное – одно. Донхёк по нему скучал. Как бы ни надеялся, во имя собственной безопасности, никогда больше его не слышать – скучал. До дрожи сильно. 

\- Нет, - отвечает омега, силясь звучать спокойно. Не уверенный, что у него получается. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Марк с интересом. Настоящим, не просто вежливым. 

Такое спрашивают не после двух недель. Значит, два недели Марк не собирался звонить. Он боролся с собой. Он тоже скучал. Донхёк опускает голову к столу, едва не бьётся о него лбом, и, возможно, побиться реально стоит. Слишком много эмоций заходятся сейчас в пульсе. Однако вслух Донхёк только выдавливает неопределённое «в общем и целом». 

\- Надеюсь, это значит «да», - хмыкает Марк. Продолжает же он настолько серьёзно, что омеге становится не по себе. – Хотя если нет, то, поверь, я более чем пойму. И звонить больше не буду. Но – если ты на самом деле хочешь – мы могли бы встретиться. 

Это именно то, что омега боялся услышать. И о чём думал каждую ночь. Из-за чего сейчас закрывает глаза и сглатывает, искренне надеясь на свой здравый смысл. На то, что ему хватит моральных сил сказать «нет».

\- Платить не буду, - добавляет Марк через паузу. – Но пистолетов тоже больше не будет. Равно как и… моего пьяного поведения. Рядом с тобой меня к алкоголю не особо и тянет, раз уж на то пошло. Ну, если ты рядом со мной не танцуешь кому-то другому, конечно. 

\- Ты за это платил, - не может не заметить Донхёк. Оттягивая главный ответ на главный вопрос. 

\- Ты зато старался, - парирует Марк с едва слышной усмешкой. – Так что думаешь? 

Донхёк думает о важном. Реально важном. И озвучивает его, заранее – с претензией:

\- Думаю, что не хочу опять получить мешок на голову. 

\- Японцы – всё. Дела с ними, к сожалению, не особо сложились, но это терпимо. И это не только моя вина. В любом случае, если понадобится, я приставлю к тебе охрану. 

\- Меня спасла полиция, а не твои охранники. 

На этот раз усмешка звучит громче:

\- Угадай, кому в этом городе принадлежит полиция. 

Донхёк поджимает губы. Сопоставляя два плюс два. Понимая: одной из причин того, что важные дела Марка не совсем сложились, наверняка было и его спасение. И всё же. 

\- Они могли застрелить меня после того, что ты им сказал. 

\- Полиция была уже на подходе. К тому же… - Марк вздыхает, прежде чем начать разъяснения, - они слышали, что я был пьян. Они понимали, что я могу передумать. Я рассудил, что они не убьют своего единственного заложника, не подождав немного. И мне нужно было показать, что шантаж неприемлем. Создать хотя бы видимость того, что мне плевать. Такого больше не повторится. 

Марк поэтому сказал тому японцу «передать боссу»? Чтобы создать видимость? 

\- Но тебе не плевать? – в лоб уточняет Донхёк. 

\- Нет. И моя охрана о тебе позаботится. Если ты согласишься встретиться и захочешь встречаться дальше. Никакого давления, обещаю. 

«Встречаться». У Донхёка в груди на этом слове ёкает неожиданно сильно. Он закусывает губу. До боли. То ли от смущения, то ли просто от переизбытка чувств. 

\- Так ты зовёшь меня на свидание? – голос подрагивает, однако по этому поводу никаких смешков не раздаётся. Марк со всей серьёзностью отвечает:

\- Да. Либо попытку свидания, тут как захочешь. Пообещать могу ресторан, разговор и ни к чему не обязывающий вечер. 

Первое свидание в жизни Донхёка. 

Все его тщательно возведённые рассуждения про безопасность, здравый смысл и «больше никогда не» складываются, как карточный домик. Капитулируют перед мягкостью в низком голосе. 

Донхёк впервые не боится отвечать «да». 

Донхёк только волнуется, как неопытный школьник, но… но ведь в простых приятных встречах он и правда не очень опытный. 

Ему кажется, что это начало чего-то нового. Настоящего. 

Он уверен, что не наделать ошибок теперь будет в тысячу раз проще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сразу скажу, что на всякие бонусы и продолжения лучше не надеяться
> 
> но в моей голове у маркхёков потом всё хорошо и по-настоящему
> 
> я не знала, куда в текст это приткнуть, это для героев типа само собой разумеющееся, что омеги могут забеременеть только во время течки. которых донхёк с марком ещё не проводил. так что о беременности и прочем герои вообще не думали и не опасались, вся история совсем не об этом.


End file.
